Crystal Princess Ruby Part Two: The Return of Princess Cosmicstar
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Usagi experiences strange dreams and visions. A new enemy walks the streets of Tokyo seeking both her destruction and the city itself. All this leads to the return of the legendary Princess, Princess Cosmicstar!
1. Please Read First!

The Crystal Princess Series Information Sheet!

Welcome you decided to read my story! Great! You  
must read each story in sequence from the beginning!  
The follow must read in order thus:

01 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS" (52 CHAPTERS AND 2 PROLOGUES)  
02 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART ONE: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS" (15 CHAPTERS AND A PROLOGUE)  
03 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART TWO: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON" (34 CHAPTERS AND NO PROLOGUE)  
04 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART ONE: DARK PHANTOM RISING" (19 CHAPTERS AND A PROLOGUE)  
05 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART TWO: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR" (21 CHAPTERS AND NO PROLOGUE)  
06 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART THREE: TITLE FORTHCOMING" (23 CHAPTERS AND NO PROLOGUE)  
07 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS GALAXY" (? CHAPTERS AND ? PROLOGUE) SERIES FORTHCOMING)

The prologues in the first series MAY be skipped if you choose to do so. Thank you for your time  
and consideration.

Crystal Knight, July 2015.


	2. Story So Far

NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ  
"CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS" OR  
"CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART ONE: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS" OR  
"CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART TWO: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON

PLEASE GO BACK AND READ ALL OF IT! OTHERWISE  
THIS SERIES WILL BE DIFFICULT FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND! FOR READERS  
WHO READ THE FIRST SERIES AND SECOND, PLEASE CONTINUE ON!  
THANK YOU! NOW ON TO THE NEW SERIES!

Crystal Princess Ruby Part One: Dark Phantom Rising

The Story So Far...

Tsukino, Usagi was rescued by the Ultra Crystal Sailors after Princess  
Clearina defeated Queen Serpentine. They quickly found out that Usagi is  
nothing more than a being of light called 'The Nucleus' in which has a secret  
mission unknown to her personally to collect the four power crystals and to  
learn about all the emotions that humans have. Crystal Sailor Comet (in which  
she has no civilian form) helps Nitara in restoring Usagi's form of Crystallina  
to her. When they return Usagi to the palace, they quickly discover that Usagi  
had no soul within her. Over time, the Ultra Crystal Sailors are helped by a  
mysterious warrior named Celestial Moone. And she wanted Mercury, Mars, Jupiter,  
and Venus to show her what she wants to see and when they do, Celestial Moone  
reveals herself to be the burning soul of Tsukino, Usagi while the body of  
Usagi is actually Princess Crystallina! Usagi's and Soul reunite and Usagi  
is able to speak to her friends again.

Then in a selfless act after Rei protects Usagi, she is badly injured and Usagi  
heals Rei completely, but Usagi dies due to her lifeforce energy being all used  
up. Rei makes a wish that Usagi be fully restored as before Queen Serpentine  
had appeared. Usagi's powers of the Legendary Soldier is upgraded to that of  
Ultra Sailor Moon and is joined with Ali and En, Nitara, Comet, and more and  
they give Warlord Branax a real headache. over the course of time, Usagi is  
captured and rescued each time and in the finale, Nitara, Comet, Sarah, and  
the Ultra Crystal Sailors and Sarah and Usagi allow Clearina and Crystallina  
to take over. With the help of Crystallina and Clearina, Warlord Branax is  
defeated and Crystal Sailor Comet received the energy of Princess Cosmicstar  
that Warlord Branax had stolen from the Cosmicstar Moon and has sworn to  
purify the sphere of energy so that one day the pure energy of Cosmicstar could  
be returned to its rightful owner... Tsukino, Usagi!

Now a new evil lurks over the horizon and his name is the Dark Phantom.

Completed on: 06/10/2014


	3. List of Characters

Who's Who In Crystal Princess Ruby Part One  
A guide To Friends and Enemies and Supporting Characters.  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Created: 05/01/2014  
Updated: 06/10/2014

NOTE: PLEASE GET ACQUAINTED WITH ALL THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FIRST TWO SERIES  
AND THIS ONE, THANKS!

ALLIES:

TSUKINO, USAGI/PRINCESS CRYSTALLINA  
Soldier Form: Legendary Soldier Sailor Moon and Grand Princess Sailor Moon  
Crystals: Silver Crystal, Pink Crystal, Ruby Crystal, White Heart Star Cosmic  
Crystal

Usagi and Crystallina become one and Usagi is kept alive by the Pink Crystal  
due to her previously being unstable and now she needs the Pink Crystal to  
stay alive. Usagi has two feline guardians, first Luna who chose her to  
be Sailor Moon and Tsuki, Crystallina's cat who has a direct link to Usagi.  
If something happens to Usagi, Tsuki will feel it.

MIZUNO, AMI  
Ami is Sailor Mercury and brains of the bunch. Over time, Nitara instructs  
Ami how Usagi will change and helps Ami better understand Usagi's constantly  
changing body.

HINO, REI

Rei is Sailor Mars. A hot head, but Rei has the deepest interests and concerns  
for Usagi. Rei supports Usagi through her change and helps her to fulfill her  
duties now not only as just plain Usagi, but as Crystallina too.

KINO, MAKOTO

Mako-Chan as her friends call her, is very strong and loves Usagi. Makoto  
helps Usagi after she becomes Crystallina and helps restore her memory.

AINO, MINAKO

Minako also like Makoto wants Usagi's memory restored so, she helps Usagi  
recover her memory and is there when Usagi needs her most.

CHIBA, MAMORU/TUXEDO KAMEN/PRINCE ENDYMION/CRYSTAL KNIGHT

Mamoru is Usagi's love interest and he dedicates himself to keep Usagi safe  
not matter the cost. Not only as Tuxedo Kamen, but now as the Crystal Knight,  
Prince Cedrick also known as Prince Echoheart.

NITARA NORI/CRYSTAL SAILOR DESTINY

Nitara followed Crystallina to earth. Nitara figured out that Crystallina  
had placed herself in Usagi and was making her unstable. After the Pink  
Crystal appeared, Nitara dedicates herself to keep Usagi safe from the evil  
forces although Usagi doesn't like Nitara's methods of keeping her safe.  
Nitara proves to be the one who cares most about Usagi. Nitara also calls  
Usagi 'my maiden' due for the deep affection for Usagi in which Usagi looks  
for guidance in every day life.

NEEBLIX/THE GREAT WIZARD

An adviser to Nitara, Usagi and the others.

CRYSTAL SAILOR COMET

A girl who's origins are wrapped in mystery. She knows all about Usagi  
who is 'the Nucleus' and vows to return Usagi to her former self...  
'Princess Cosmicstar.'

LUNA

Usagi's first feline guardian.

TSUKI

Usagi's second feline guardian. Tsuki has a link to Usagi and Tsuki  
experiences what Usagi feels.

ARTEMIS

Minako/Sailor Venus's feline guardian and supportive to Usagi during  
the first series.

OSAKA, NARU/CRYSTAL SAILOR GUARDIAN

The first of four 'Sailor Guardians. Her protector is none other than  
Gurio, Umino... the Mirror Knight!

WINSTON, KARLA/CRYSTAL SAILOR LIGHT

The second of the four 'Sailor Guardians. Her boyfriend is the Rune Knight

WINTERS, KYLE/THE RUNE KNIGHT

He is the suitor to Sailor Light.

GURIO, UMINO/THE MIRROR KNIGHT

Umino protects Naru-Chan A.K.A. Crystal Sailor Guardian. He has a move called  
'Mirror Sword Stun' to stun his enemies.

Gin, Hikari/Crystal Sailor Silverlight

An unknown warrior who follows this series enemies.

KUNZITE/ZOICITE/JADEITE/NEPHRITE

These four used to be the four Lords of the Dark Kingdom. Revived by the Ice Titan  
and purified by the Pink Crystal. They are in service to Usagi to keep her safe.

KOAN/PETZ/BERUCHE/KARABERAS

The four sisters who once served the Black Moon now dedicate themselves keeping Usagi  
safe.

PRINCESS COSMICSTAR

A strange alien Princess with the ability to 'shape shift' and also destroy any evil being.  
Once had her energy drained by Warlord Branax and sent to earth as 'the Nucleus', now she is  
reborn and stronger than ever!

COSMICSTAR CRYSTAL

Also called 'the Crystal of Legends'... it is the life source of Princess Cosmicstar and  
also enables her to power up and defeat the evil.

COSMICSTAR SWORD

Originally called the 'Crystal Sword'. This weapon is called the 'Sword of Legends' and is  
the strongest sword known to man!

KAGEROU/CRYSTAL SAILOR DRAGONFLY

An alien woman who is bent on destroying the Shadowdemon and his cronies. She is aided by  
her servant Nurruk who is a Knight.

NURRUK

A strange alien knight who is vowed to destroy evil. He is aided by his Princess, Princess  
Kagerou.

SHADOWDEMON

A strange and powerful demon out to destroy the earth after he is freed from an urn. Nurruk and Kagerou  
have previously fought Shadowdemon.

THE DRAGON DEFENDER

A mysterious warrior who is looking for his Princess and the only one he finds is Usagi. He is aided  
by a mysterious mecha called the 'Defender Beast' that hates evil.

DEFENDER BEAST

A strange mysterious Mecha that hates anything evil.

ATON, SARAH/PRINCESS REA

Usagi's twin sister from both the Crystal Moon Kingdom and Earth's Moon. Clearina  
and Sarah merge finally in the first chapter of this series to keep the Pink  
Crystal shining. In the last series, she merged with Princess Rea, however... this  
is Sarah's final merge!

More info will be added when this series becomes more complete. Check back with  
this file for more up to date info.


	4. 01 A Shadowdemon Encounter

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Futatsu: Sono Saigen No Purinsesu Kozumikkusuta  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part Two: The Return of Princess Cosmicstar

EPISODE 121:  
"A SHADOWDEMON ENCOUNTER"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13.  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 121: A SHADOWDEMON ENCOUNTER

The morning was very peaceful. Usagi was sleep in her private chambers with  
Nitara, Comet, and Ami watching over her closely and to make sure that nothing  
was wrong. Then suddenly Usagi had a strange dream and in her dream she saw a  
vision of a beautiful woman with long hair talk to her. The woman called her  
the 'Nucleus' and talk to her through her dream.

"Nucleus, a new evil is coming and you must engage and fight this evil. The  
evil will be caused by a greedy merchant. You will meet two warriors who will  
ask you for your help and you can't refuse... so, please Nucleus, please carry  
out your mission!"

The woman told Usagi and Usagi muttered something like 'I obey'... is what Ami,  
Nitara, and Comet had heard. They wondered what it meant. They also decided that  
what they witnessed about Usagi to keep it a secret. Then Comet spoke.

"The final phase has begun and in about one month's time, the Princess of Legends  
will be resurrected once more!"

Comet prophesied about Usagi becoming the Princess of Legends once more.

"So, she will become the Princess of Legends... you mean Princess Cosmicstar?"

Ami asked.

"Yes, that's correct. Currently, Usagi has no memory of herself being the Princess  
of Legends... her memory was sealed away to protect her identity from the evil ones."

Comet explained once more. Nitara just looked at Usagi intently. Usagi was slowly  
changing and she didn't want it to change. Elsewhere, a merchant sees something hit  
the earth and he runs and opens the Urn unknowingly and releases the Shadowdemon and  
his cronies and in amazement and in fear of the demons, the merchant runs off. The demons  
starts attack the merchant and suddenly Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune appeared and  
the demons vanished from their sight.

"You must get out of here!"

Uranus urged and the merchant ran off.

"So, looks like trouble is brewing once more."

Uranus stated.

"Yeah, it looks like it. I wonder who those demons are."

Uranus asked.

"I don't know. We better report to Nitara and let her know what happened."

Neptune spoke up and answered Neptune somewhat. At the Tokyo Tower, two  
unusual heroes watched Uranus and Neptune as they returned to the palace.  
The two warrior's names were Nurruk. He was a Knight dressed in white armor  
and his mistress, her name was Princess Kagerou. They had been the Guardians  
of the Urn and watched the Urn for a long time and followed its trail and it  
led them here to Tokyo, Japan on earth. They watched the two Senshi leave  
the scene and they knew they would need help from those Senshi.

Uranus and Neptune returned to the palace and gave their report.

"We have new enemies... I don't know who they are, but they look strong."

Uranus spoke up. Usagi stood by Nitara. Usagi looked puzzled of what Uranus  
was saying. However, she observed that Nitara knew that they were talking about.  
Moments later, Kunzite and Nephrite stopped two unknown warriors at the entrance  
of the palace.

"HALT! NO ONE ENTERS WITHOUT THE PERMISSION OF NITARA OR NEEBLIX!"

Kunzite yelled announcing he won't let unknown people into the palace.  
Nitara walked over to where Nephrite and Kunzite was and spoke to them.

"Please, Kunzite... let them pass. Please don't be rude to our guests."

Nitara told him and Kunzite let them through.

"Thank you. We are in need of your help."

Princess Kagerou spoke in a soft but desperate tone.

"What do you exactly need of our Princess? I cannot place our  
Princess in danger of the unknown that has plagued this town. I  
am sorry, you must defeat the enemy on your own!"

Nitara gave her final thoughts and Usagi walked up and placed  
her hand on Nitara's shoulder and spoke.

"Nitara, at ease... I know you are looking out for me... however...  
I cannot let innocent people be hurt by something that plagues Tokyo..."

Usagi spoke and Usagi spoke again.

"I am the one Nitara is protecting..."

Usagi spoke again but, Nitara interrupted Usagi before Usagi could finish.

"My Maiden, please... this is not our fight... the demons were unleashed  
by a greedy merchant... this is a fight that we must stay out of..."

Nitara spoke not only to but to Usagi. Then Usagi heard a voice in her head  
and the woman spoke to Usagi.

'Nucleus, please accept their plea for help. Your destiny will be unveiled  
if you accept their help...'

The woman told Usagi and Usagi answered Nitara.

"NITARA, PLEASE BE SILENT..."

Usagi spoke in a stern commanding voice that made Nitara quiet down very  
quickly and Usagi knelt her right knee and Comet saw this and bit her lip  
that someone like Usagi's status would kneel to unknowns or even aliens from  
outer space.

"I will accept your plea for help to rid the earth of these demons!"

Usagi spoke to Nurruk and Kagerou.

"Good. Thank you for your help. You must use your powers and defeat the  
demons and reseal them in this Urn. Once all have been sealed in the  
Urn again, this Urn must be destroyed!"

Nurruk explained.

"I will aide you too. I am called 'Crystal Sailor Dragonfly' and I  
have powers that you don't. The enemy has negative energy... and  
you also have negative energy right? Allow me to give you some of  
my mysterious powers. I have the ability to change ones energy from  
negative to positive and vice versa. Usagi reach out your hand  
and accept this small gift of my esteem!"

Princess Kagerou told Usagi and Usagi held out her hand and a strange  
power came over Usagi and her powers were changed from negative to  
positive. Then Princess Kagerou stood Usagi up again and Usagi smiled  
slightly, but Usagi suddenly felt bad that she yelled at Nitara. Usagi  
then spoke up.

"I wish to speak to Nitara, Ami, and Comet alone for a moment."

Usagi spoke and Usagi led the three to another part of the palace.  
Usagi felt bad. Then she spoke to Nitara.

"Nitara, I am sorry for yelling at you. I was told to help them.  
However, I have no idea who is asking me to help those who came  
to me, however if I refuse the command... the woman that speaks  
to me in my head only will demand even more to help them out."

Usagi explained and then she continued.

"The woman also told me that my destiny will be unveiled if I help  
them. However, this woman keeps talking to me every now and then.  
She commands me to do certain things in which I cannot refuse. She  
has been talking to me ever since I received the powers of the Ultra  
Moon. I am sorry I yelled at you Nitara. You have been very good  
to me."

Usagi revealed to Nitara, Ami and Comet. Comet wasn't surprised.  
Nitara came up to Usagi and she smiled and spoke to her.

"My maiden, I understand what you have told us. However, the  
battles will be tough and you should always be prepared."

Nitara answered as she placed a hand on Usagi's right shoulder.  
Usagi smiled slightly again.

"Let's go back to the others."

Ami suggested and the four of them returned to where the others  
were and Princess Kagerou spoke to Usagi, Nitara, Ami, and Comet.

"Our hated enemy is called Shadowdemon. He is the leader of the  
Demons which escaped the urn... each demon must be destroyed  
and their spirit recaptured in this urn. Once all have been  
recaptured, the enemy that are recaptured in this urn, the urn  
most be destroyed once and for all by your princess. Do you  
all understand?"

Princess Kagerou explained to them. Usagi understood what  
Princess Kagerou had told them.

"I will do everything I can to help you, however I only have  
the ability to destroy the foes while the others weaken the  
monsters for me. Nitara, Neeblix, and Comet are my close  
guardians and protect me from those who want to harm me.  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako are the Inner Senshi as they  
are called on earth or 'Crystal Sailors' on Crystallina's  
world. Ami is the one that closely monitor my life signs  
and makes sure I am in tip top shape. If anything goes  
wrong, Ami is quick to figure out what went wrong and how  
to fix what is wrong. Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna, and Michiru  
are known as the Outer Sailor Senshi or Outer Crystal Sailors.  
They came from the future to help me and to protect me from  
those want to harm me. Naru, Aiko, Karla, and Alena are known  
as the Sailor Guardians. They are my offensive guardians. They  
protect me from those who wish to capture me. They also can fight  
like the others. Then there are their suitors who protect them  
as they do me. And there is the others like Sailor Silverlight  
and others who are like her. In closing, they all protect  
this planet from those who wish this planet to be destroyed."

Usagi explained about her and everyone else that dwelt at the  
palace.

"Soon, Shadowdemon will make his move and everyone here will need  
to be ready."

Nurruk told them.

"Yes, the battle will soon begin. You all will have to be ready.  
Once Shadowdemon knows who leads everyone here... he will try  
to dispose of Usagi!"

Princess Kagerou explained. The battle will soon begin.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Two, Princess Rubystar grants  
the Crystal Sailors new powers based off of the Ruby Crystal and  
the Shadowdemon uses his first demon. Can the others defeat and  
reseal this demon? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 01/01/2015

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 2: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Two."


	5. 02 Ruby Crystal Sailors, Power Up!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Futatsu: Sono Saigen No Purinsesu Kozumikkusuta  
Crystal Princess Rubi Part Two: The Return of Princess Cosmicstar

EPISODE 122:  
"RUBY CRYSTAL SAILORS, POWER UP!"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 122: RUBY CRYSTAL SAILORS, POWER UP!

It had been a peaceful night for Usagi. Usagi slept without interruption  
and Naru, Karla, Aiko, and Alena watched her sleep. They are the Sailor Guardians.  
The four offensive warriors who once served Princess Crystallina who now served  
Usagi Tsukino and to keep her safe. It wasn't too long, that Usagi woke up to see  
Naru, Karla, Aiko, and Alena standing there watching her and keeping an eye on her.

"Good morning Usagi-Chan!"

Naru greeted Usagi. Usagi blinked her eyes and just looked at the four girls standing  
there looking at her. Usagi answered.

"Good morning Naru-Chan, Karla-Chan, Aiko-Chan, and Alena Chan. Where is Ami-Chan,  
Nitara, and Comet?"

Usagi questioned.

"Ami is home resting and she will see you later. Comet and Nitara are with Neeblix  
are awaiting you in the other room."

Naru answered.

"I see."

Usagi replied. Usagi grabbed the Ruby Crystal and she just stared at it.

"Usagi, are you alright?"

Karla asked.

"Yes, I am fine. I will go and see Nitara. I don't want to keep her waiting."

Usagi answered once again and got off of her bed and walked over to the entrance  
of her private chambers that was in the Crystal Moon Palace.

"Thank you for watching over me."

Usagi told them and Usagi walked to the lounge where Nitara, Comet, and Neeblix  
awaited for her. Usagi walked into the lounge and saw Nitara and Nitara walked  
over to Usagi and embraced Usagi.

"Good morning Usagi-Chan, my maiden! I take it that you slept well?"

Nitara asked.

"Yes, Nitara. I slept well."

Usagi answered with a smile. However, she had a dream in the night where a woman  
told her that when she encountered a strange man in armor, that she had to accept  
his help. However, Usagi couldn't remember the dream at all.

"Good to hear that you slept well my maiden. it is important that you get a good  
night's sleep. The battles will get tough and we will need you as rested as much  
as possible."

Nitara explained to Usagi. Usagi looked at Nitara with great interest. Then all of  
a sudden a crash was felt all throughout Tokyo. Nitara and Usagi felt it. Both  
Nitara and Usagi ran outside and down the street to see where the crash occurred.  
Nitara and Usagi looked all around but couldn't find any crash site. Then they  
saw a man in royal blue armor stood walking towards Nitara and Usagi. He wanted up to  
Usagi and he bowed to her and he spoke.

"Salutations my fair maiden."

The mysterious man in royal blue armor greeted her. Usagi was quite surprised that  
he would greet her in that fashion. He stood there waiting for Usagi to respond.

"um... hello."

Usagi replied she was a bit shy of him and wondered why anyone would want to converse  
with her. He spoke again.

"My fair maiden, I need of help. I am hoping you can help me look for someone important.  
Would you help me?"

The mysterious man asked her. And the mysterious woman spoke inside Usagi's head and spoke.

'Please accept his help.'

The woman told Usagi. Then Usagi spoke up.

"I will help you. What's your name and who are you looking for?"

Usagi questioned him.

"I have been on a long journey. I am looking for a legendary princess that is dear to me  
and to my heart. I have traced her to this planet, but I have lost her trail. My name  
I go by is 'The Dragon Defender.' However, I feel that isn't my true name. Will you help me  
to find my legendary princess?"

The Dragon Defender asked.

"Legendary princess? She must be very important!"

Usagi questioned him.

"More than you know my fair maiden."

The Dragon Defender explained. Usagi felt some type of connection to this mysterious  
warrior but she didn't know what it was.

"My fair maiden... I have to go. If you are in danger, just say my name and I will  
appear. Farewell."

The Dragon Defender spoke once again and walked away and disappeared from their sight.  
Usagi turned to Nitara and spoke.

"He is looking for a Legendary Princess? There is no princess that he is talking  
about here!"

Usagi asked.

"I don't know my maiden... I don't know."

Nitara answered. Nitara knew that the Dragon Defender was referring to Usagi...  
however he didn't know that, but Nitara did however. Usagi didn't realize that  
the Dragon Defender was actually was looking for her, however not even the Dragon  
Defender remembered who he really was at the moment or who his true princess was.

At the headquarters of the infamous Shadowdemon, he needed a monster who could  
destroy Tokyo. Shadowdemon had a right hand man or should I say a right hand woman  
named Lillikari, She was a deadly devil and with one stroke of her 'devil saber'  
the person would die. She was tall and wore a black dress. She wore a black mask  
with two horns on it.

"Sire, I suggest you use Shadow Demon Doubter. He will make a good addition to  
your army and you will rule the earth by sundown!"

She told him.

"Very well."

Shadowdemon spoke and he released a demon from his urn and sent it to destroy Tokyo.  
Shadow Demon Doubter appeared in Tokyo and started to go on a rampage. People started  
running away from the monster. Nurruk and Princess Kagerou both spoke up at the same time.

"A demon has been unleashed on Tokyo!"

They announced.

"My maiden, we must go and fight this monster."

Nitara told Usagi. Usagi nodded her head and agreed. The Inner and Outer Crystal Sailors  
also went. They encountered the demon and they called their powers like they did in the  
past.

"Fire Soul!"

Mars yelled, but the power was useless.

"Deep Submerge!"

In like manner it failed.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Jupiter yelled and like before the power was useless. Then suddenly Rubystar suddenly  
took over Usagi temporarily and she spoke to the Crystal Sailors.

"The demons giving you trouble? Open your hearts to my power and I will give you  
the power to defeat the monster! Please forgive me for how I treated you all when I first  
appeared. This power will help you all. Farewell!"

Rubystar told them and the Crystal Sailors henshin pens were re-energized by Rubystar's  
pulse and they were instantly transformed again as the Ruby Crystal Sailors.

"Ruby Blazing Fire!"

Mars yelled sending a huge and massive fire ball on the enemy.

"Jupiter Colossal Thunderbolt!"

Jupiter yelled as a huge thunderbolt hit the enemy. Crystal Sailor Dragonfly appeared.

"Dragonfly Stun beam!"

Crystal Sailor Dragonfly yelled totally paralyzing the demon.

"Now, Rubystar Sailor Moon. defeat the demon with your power!"

Crystal Sailor Dragonfly yelled at Rubystar Sailor Moon. Usagi's sceptre appeared out  
of nowhere and now held room for four Power Crystals and the four Power Crystals  
attached themselves to Rubystar Sailor Moon's staff and she spoke.

"RUBY LEGENDARY BEAM!"

Rubystar Sailor Moon spoke as she fired her staff and the demon became powerless  
and Crystal Sailor Dragonfly opened the Holy Urn and resealed the demon.

"Congrats Rubystar Sailor Moon! In this same manner, the enemies must become  
powerless and resealed. Once all the demons are sealed, this urn must be destroyed!"

Crystal Sailor Dragonfly told her.

"I understand."

Rubystar Sailor Moon spoke that she understood the mission that she had accepted.  
Later, Usagi, Nitara, Comet, Nurruk and Princess Kagerou were together and they  
held a meeting.

"The enemy should never gain control of this urn or all will be lost."

Princess Kagerou told them.

"I understand."

Both Nitara and Usagi spoke in unison.

"Usagi must also be kept safe from the demons..."

Comet announced without revealing that Usagi was actually the nucleus.

"The battles will get more difficult, but we are here to help now."

Princess Kagerou told them. And the Dragon Defender's search continues  
for his lost princess.

"My princess... where are you?"

The Dragon Defender yelled as he looked onward. The fight with the Shadow  
Demons had begun.

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Two, Shadow Demon Puppet is sent to destroy  
Usagi and she is in an uphill battle while the Shadowdemon cloaks the sun and  
makes Usagi powerless when causes Usagi to be sealed deep under ground! Have the  
Crystal Sailors lost Usagi for good? Stay tuned!

This episode was completed on: 01/01/2015

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 2: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Two."


	6. 03 Eclipsed, Part 1

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Futatsu: Sono Saigen No Purinsesu Kozumikkusuta  
Crystal Princess Rubi Part Two: The Return of Princess Cosmicstar

EPISODE 123:  
"ECLIPSED!"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes 1: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it.

Notes 2: Sorry for the long delay... this will be a sad one... but  
something good will happen soon. Now to the story!

EPISODE 123: ECLIPSED!

Usagi woke up full of energy and ready for the day. Usagi wasn't your  
normal average girl. She was considered an alien by her friends, but that  
didn't bother the others. She actually had no form of her own and she depended  
on others to provide her a form so that she could survive. Not only that,  
she also needed a power crystal to provide her energy. Usagi wasn't bothered  
by the Ruby Crystal. She actually liked the energy it provided for her. Nitara,  
was like a mother to Usagi. She was very protective of Usagi. She wanted the  
best for Usagi. She didn't like it when Usagi was in danger or got captured  
by the enemy. She always believed that Usagi would be safe no matter what would  
happen. Nitara came into Usagi's private chambers with Princess Kagerou.

"Good morning my maiden!"

Nitara spoke in a soft tone to Usagi. Usagi blinked her eyes and looked at Nitara  
and smiled. Usagi always knew that Nitara had her best interests at heart.

"Good morning Nitara. You know exactly when I'm going to wake up?"

Usagi asked.

"I have my ways Usagi. I have known you for a while now and I know you mannerisms.  
However, don't worry. I am always here for you."

Nitara told Usagi. Nitara as well as Neeblix care for Usagi deeply. Neeblix knew  
that Usagi was in the right hands.

Elsewhere, the Shadowdemon had a plan to defeat Rubystar Sailor Moon. He laughed as  
he knew of a way to defeat Usagi and keep her from winning against his forces.  
He spoke to his minions.

"Anyone worthy of taking on Usagi? If you could defeat Usagi I will give you both  
riches and honor!"

The Shadowdemon told his hordes of darkness. One volunteer stepped forward and his  
named was Shadow Demon Puppet.

"Master, I can help you. I have special powers that will make me able to dodge all  
of Usagi's attacks. When I strike her, she won't know what hit her."

Shadow Demon Puppet revealed to his master. The Shadowdemon seemed pleased.

"I will cast a spell after you have engaged Sailor Moon, that will make her  
completely powerless and then I will stand supreme!"

The Shadowdemon announced as he laughed. He knew his plan was sure to succeed.  
There was no way that he could fail. Elsewhere, the Dragon Defender talked to  
his mini computer which he had.

"Have you analyzed that girl yet that I met yesterday?"

The Dragon Defender asked.

"I tried, but there is not enough data on the girl."

The mini computer announced.

"I wonder what her name is? I never did ask the maiden's name."

The Dragon Defender told himself.

"If you meet her again, you should ask for her name, that way I can  
analyze her to see if it is her or not... do you remember your true name  
yet?"

The mini computer told him.

"No, my mind is still in an haze... I do not remember my own name..."

The Dragon Defender told his mini computer. The Dragon Defender stared  
down at the city of Tokyo and wondered if he would ever find his princess  
or discover his true name.

At the Crystal Moon Palace, Usagi went into the White Room to talk to Crystallina  
and to Rubystar. She went inside and her appearance changed that of how she used  
to look, her old school uniform with her blond hair.

"Usagi-Chan, hello."

Princess Crystallina greeted her.

"Hello Usagi-Chan!"

Princess Rubystar greeted her. Usagi walked up to the two princesses and then spoke.

"Ruby-Chan and Crystal-Chan, I've been thinking about something important to me. I have  
learned of many Crystal-Chan's abilities, but I haven't learned anymore from Ruby-Chan."

Usagi announced. She wanted to learn more and to be strong. Rubystar stalled for a moment  
before answering.

"I am sorry, Usagi-Chan, the technique that I know, that you want to learn, is very difficult  
and dangerous and takes great concentration. I don't think you are ready for it yet."

Rubystar reluctantly announced. Usagi was shocked that Rubystar didn't tell her the technique.

"I see... I really want to know... and still... I am useless..."

Usagi spoke softly in an agitated tone left the White Room and runs out of the palace and down  
the street. Rei noticed that Usagi had left the palace. She then reported it to Nitara.

"Oh? Why did my maiden leave the palace being upset so?"

Nitara asked.

"It seems that Usagi had left the White Room. Whatever happened, happened between her and  
Crystallina and Rubystar... that is what I think."

Rei announced giving her insights about Usagi. Nitara then spoke up.

"Rei, gather the other Crystal Sailors and look for Usagi. If the enemy finds her... they  
will hurt her!"

Nitara gave the order and Rei gathered the other Crystal Sailors and searched Tokyo for  
Usagi. Usagi continued running until she made it to Azabu Park and stopped. She thought  
about the time she transformed into Princess Crystallina for the first time. Usagi felt bad  
that she left the White Room in such a rush. The suddenly, Shadow Demon Puppet appeared  
and approached her.

"Tsukino, Usagi... otherwise known as Rubystar Sailor Moon. I have been waiting for you."

The Shadow Demon announced as he approached her. Usagi didn't say anything and just watched  
him.

"So, you say nothing? Well... I have been sent to make sure you are defeated! Prepare yourself!"

Shadow Demon Puppet spoke as he made his sword appear. He prepared to go on the attack. Usagi  
grabbed her brooch and prepared herself for the attack.

"Ruby Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Usagi yelled as she powered up her transformation and within mere moments she was transformed  
into Rubystar Sailor Moon. Shadow Demon Puppet laughed with glee as he powered up his sword.  
Rubystar Sailor Moon took a defensive stance as Shadow Demon Puppet used his sword and advanced  
towards her. Usagi dodged in time and caused her staff to appear and she prepared her attack.

"RUBY LEGENDARY BEAM!"

Rubystar Sailor Moon spoke as she fired her staff and Shadow Demon Puppet easily dodged the  
blast. Rubystar Sailor Moon was shocked that the blast could be easily dodged. Then Shadow  
Demon Puppet blasted Rubystar Sailor Moon and she fell to the ground. Then Shadowdemon appeared  
nearby and he spoke.

"Behold Usagi... a Solar Eclipse has started which I myself has caused. Within moments the Sun  
will be cloaked and you will be completely powerless... won't that be wonderful?"

The Shadowdemon asked as he showed Rubystar Sailor Moon the Sun in which began to eclipse.  
Usagi looked concerned. She had no idea what would happen if the Sun was totally eclipsed  
and the cloaked Sun prevented her from using her abilities. Rubystar Sailor Moon fired again  
and tried to aim it at Shadow Demon Puppet, but her power was weakening already and he easily  
dodged it. The eight Crystal Sailors showed up to help Rubystar, however, Shadowdemon created  
a barrier to keep the Crystal Sailors out. The Sun continued to eclipse. Then Shadow Demon Puppet  
used his sword and fired a shot at Rubystar Sailor Moon and she cried out in pain when the blast  
hit her.

'The Ruby Crystal must be weakening... but how... it must gets its power from the Earth's Sun?'

Usagi thought to herself. Then the Sun was fully cloaked. Usagi knew she was in trouble.  
Then Shadowdemon jumped down from where he stood and joined Shadow Demon Puppet and they both  
took turns at blasting Rubystar Sailor Moon. Rubystar Sailor Moon screamed with great pain.  
Then Shadow Demon Puppet used his sword and struck Rubystar Sailor Moon directly. Usagi  
screamed in pain due to the direct attack she received. Then Shadowdemon extended his hands  
and blasted her with pure dark energy. Rubystar Sailor Moon screamed even more as she was  
hit again. Then both Shadow Demon Puppet and shadowdemon blasted Rubystar Sailor Moon again  
she couldn't take anymore hits. Rubystar Sailor Moon closed her eyes as she started to  
collapse. The earth quaked and opened up. Rubystar Sailor Moon's brooch and Ruby Crystal  
fell to the ground and rolled away from the opened crack that was in the earth. Rubystar  
Sailor Moon powered down and returned back into the form of Princess Rubystar and Usagi's  
princess form failed her and transformed back into the Nucleus and fell into the crack  
within the earth and a huge horrific explosion occurred and the crack closed again sealing  
Usagi within the earth. The Crystal Sailors were completely stunned. Shadowdemon then spoke.

"Ha ha! Shadow Demon Puppet my man you did it. She is defeated and gone. Let's go. You shall  
be rewarded richly! Let's go."

Shadowdemon told his henchman and the both of them vanished from the Crystal Sailors sight.  
The Crystal Sailors ran to the place where the Ruby Crystal and the Rubystar brooch was.  
Mars picked up the brooch.

"Oh no... what will Nitara think?"

Mars spoke in a sorrowful voice.

"They singled her out. She didn't have a chance."

Uranus spoke in a sad but calm manner. Then the Crystal Sailors looked towards the Sun  
and saw that it had been restored to normal. The Crystal Sailors noticed that their  
transformations failed them and they re-transformed.

"What?"

Makoto exclaimed with shock.

"Our powers came from Princess Rubystar and with Usagi gone, we can't remain transformed."

Ami explained to them. The Crystal Sailors returned to the palace with Usagi's items  
in hand. Nitara came to the entrance and saw the items and spoke up.

"What in the world happened to my maiden?!"

Nitara asked as fear shone in her face.

"Usagi was cornered and defeated..."

Rei spoke as tears flowed from her eyes. This was the crystal Sailors darkest hour.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Two, with Usagi gone... the others tell in detail  
what happened to Usagi and how her powers were cut off. Within the earth a mysterious  
woman talks to the Nucleus and explained what has happened to her. The Shadowdemon  
begins to attack Tokyo confident that he has defeated Usagi. Can the Nucleus heal  
in time to stop the shadowdemon? Stay tuned!

This episode was completed on: 07/09/2015

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 2: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Two." 


	7. 04 Usagi Gone, Part 2

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Futatsu: Sono Saigen No Purinsesu Kozumikkusuta  
Crystal Princess Rubi Part Two: The Return of Princess Cosmicstar

EPISODE 124:  
"USAGI GONE?"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 124: USAGI GONE?

Usagi was overwhelmed and defeated. She was sent within the earth.  
Rei presented to Nitara Nori the Ruby Crystal and Usagi's brooch.  
Nitara was horrified to find out that Usagi was defeated and gone.  
Horrors ran through Nitara's mind. Was Usagi dead or just simply  
defeated. She didn't know the outcome of Usagi. When Nitara regained  
her composure, she led the Crystal Sailors to the lounge where Rei  
recounted to Nitara all that happened to Usagi. When she understood  
all then Nitara spoke.

"I see. She had no chance... Mamoru took ChibiUsa out for awhile and  
Luna and Tsuki had gone with them. I am sure once they get back. We  
can find out what happened to my maiden..."

Nitara told them as Comet entered the room. She sat next to Nitara.  
And Nitara and Rei rehearsed the Crystal Sailor Comet.

"Can you feel Usagi at all Comet?"

Rei asked. Comet shook her head that she was not able to sense  
Usagi at all. The Nucleus's fate was unknown at the present.  
Rei then thought about Usagi leaving the White Room and why she  
got upset in the first place.

"Why would Usagi flee the White Room in such haste? Did Princess  
Crystallina or Princess Rubystar upset Usagi somehow?"

Rei questioned. Usagi's well being was important to Rei. She  
cared for Usagi very much. She didn't care that Usagi was not  
human. Usagi was a special girl with special cares and special  
needs.

"It may be something that happened between Rubystar and herself."

Nitara suddenly spoke answering Rei's question.

"Why do you say that?"

Comet suddenly asked.

"Well what I have seen between Crystallina and Usagi... they are  
united in mind, body, and spirit. That I do know. So we can't talk  
to Usagi or Crystallina or Rubystar... so we might never know what  
truly happened in there..."

Nitara explained the situation about Usagi. Sarah suddenly came in  
and spoke.

"There may be a way to find out... See the White Room is able to  
record what takes place in the White Room... I can find out what  
happened in there with the Pink Crystal."

Sarah suddenly announced. Nitara looked transformed and spoke.

"Well, let's go and find out!"

Nitara got up and walked with Sarah and Rei to the entrance of the  
White Room and entered. Sarah transformed into her school uniform  
and Princess Clearina and Princess Rea appeared in the White Room.  
Princess Clearina spoke.

"Nitara, Sarah, and Rei... what brings you here?"

Clearina asked.

"We feel that Usagi left in haste recently and that it may of something  
that happened between Rubystar and herself."

Nitara explained. Nitara took out the Pink Crystal and lifted it up  
and spoke again.

"Pink Crystal, it is I, Nitara Nori the sworn Guardian of Princess  
Crystallina, please show me the recent recordings of the White Room."

Nitara spoke. The White Room on the wall shown the following conversation  
between Usagi, Crystallina, and Rubystar.

"Usagi-Chan, hello."

Princess Crystallina greeted her.

"Hello Usagi-Chan!"

Princess Rubystar greeted her. Usagi walked up to the two princesses and then spoke.

"Ruby-Chan and Crystal-Chan, I've been thinking about something important to me. I have  
learned of many Crystal-Chan's abilities, but I haven't learned anymore from Ruby-Chan."

Usagi announced. She wanted to learn more and to be strong. Rubystar stalled for a moment  
before answering.

"I am sorry, Usagi-Chan, the technique that I know, that you want to learn, is very difficult  
and dangerous and takes great concentration. I don't think you are ready for it yet."

Rubystar reluctantly announced. Usagi was shocked that Rubystar didn't tell her the technique.

"I see... I really want to know... and still... I am useless..."

Usagi spoke softly in an agitated tone left the White Room. Rubystar speaks as Usagi leaves  
the White Room.

"I'm sorry... Usagi-Chan... please forgive me!"

Rubystar spoke and then the recording suddenly ended.

"So, Usagi was willing to learn another technique from Rubystar and she thought that Usagi  
wasn't ready yet?"

Nitara questioned as she put the Pink Crystal back into its place in Usagi's brooch. Princess  
Rea then spoke.

"What Usagi wanted to learn was the Tri Moon Attack. That attack takes great concentration  
and dedication to pull off a full scale attack like that."

Princess Rea explained.

"Do you think Usagi was ready to learn that move Princess Rea?"

Rei asked.

"I really can't say. It looks like Usagi was willing to learn the technique and maybe Rubystar  
was afraid that Usagi was not ready or just something on Rubystar's part that was not confident  
that Usagi could not handle the power."

Princess Rea explained. Then Nitara brought up the second matter.

"Why would Usagi call Crystallina and Rubystar by nicknames?"

Nitara asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"That's because Usagi doesn't like to be formal."

Rei explained.

"That would make sense."

Nitara thought quietly.

"Does that bother you that she gave Crystallina and Rubystar nicknames?"

Rei asked.

"No, I think that is wonderful for her."

Nitara answered showing a bit of approval of Usagi's use of nicknames.

"Only if we could talk to Princess Rubystar and ask her views on why she didn't  
teach Usagi that move... but I guess we can't ask her because Usagi isn't here..."

Rei thought as wondered if it is possible to talk to Rubystar or not.

"There might be a way..."

Princess Rea suddenly announced. Nitara and Rei raised their eyebrows.

"Really?"

Rei asked.

"Yes, Sarah must hold the Ruby Crystal and focus long enough for Princess  
Rubystar to appear."

Princess Rea suddenly revealed to everyone.

"Sarah, why don't you give it a try?"

Nitara asked Sarah. Nitara handed Sarah the Ruby Crystal. Then Sarah closed her eyes  
and focused long enough for Princess Rubystar to appear.

"Hello everyone. I already know why you're here."

Rubystar suddenly announced. Nitara walked up to Princess Rubystar and spoke.

"We saw the security recording of what happened between you and Usagi-Chan."

Nitara revealed to Princess Rubystar. Rubystar looked up and spoke.

"Was I in the wrong and said some bad things to Usagi-Chan?"

Rubystar questioned Nitara. Nitara placed her left hand on Rubystar's shoulder.

"No, I don't think so Princess Rubystar... however... Usagi has been cornered  
by Shadowdemon and Shadow Demon Puppet and defeated and now she is inside the  
earth. Rubystar, I am asking you if you are able to communicate to 'my maiden'  
to please teach her the Tri Moon Attack. If you can she can withstand the  
attack and send it at the monsters. If you are able to communicate with her  
please teach Usagi your last technique."

Nitara asked Rubystar and Rubystar thought for a moment and answered her.

"I was hesitant to teach Usagi-Chan that move, but now I cannot sense her  
at the moment. She may be unconscious at the moment. If she wakes up, I will  
teach Usagi my final technique."

Rubystar admitted about being hesitant to teach Usagi her final move.

"Very well Princess Rubystar. Everyone, we are done here. Thanks princess Rubystar."

Nitara thanked her and Sarah handed the Ruby Crystal back to Nitara.

"I am going to stay in here for awhile."

Sarah announced. Nitara nodded her head and Nitara and Rei left the White Room.  
They went back to where Crystal Sailor Comet was sitting.

"Well?"

Asked Comet.

"Well we found out that Rubystar and Comet had a disagreement and that we  
were able to communicate with Rubystar and asked for her to teach Usagi  
her last technique."

Nitara announced.

"Is she awake?"

Comet asked.

"No, Rubystar said she couldn't sense Usagi at all."

Nitara revealed about Usagi.

"I see."

Comet answered with a sigh. Elsewhere in the earth, time had passed and Usagi  
which was asleep started to awaken within the earth. She looked at herself  
and realized that her form of Rubystar had vanished.

"What am I?"

She spoke to herself. She got no answers. She wasn't human and she truly wasn't  
Rubystar. She looked around her and saw magma as far as she could see. She wondered  
what had happened to her and why she was in the earth. Then she heard a voice.

"You were cornered and defeated by Shadowdemon and Shadow Demon Puppet. My name  
is Gaia. You are within the earth. The Magma contains Gaiatron which will heal your  
wounds and restore order to you, however you must stay here and rest."

Gaia told her. Usagi knew she wasn't ready to return to the surface. However, soon  
she would make a full recovery.

TOO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Two, Usagi continues to heal within the earth and  
Rubystar teaches Usagi her Tri Moon Attack. Comet prays to Queen Celeste that the Nucleus  
is still alive and make a return to the surface. Can Usagi return to stop Shadow Demon  
Puppet? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 07/15/2015

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 2: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Two."


	8. 05 Nucleus Resurgence, Part 3

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Futatsu: Sono Saigen No Purinsesu Kozumikkusuta  
Crystal Princess Rubi Part Two: The Return of Princess Cosmicstar

EPISODE 125:  
"NUCLEUS RESURGENCE"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 125: NUCLEUS RESURGENCE

Usagi had been within the earth for quite sometime. Usagi just stared  
at her surroundings as far as she could see. There was nothing but magma.  
Usagi just rested there in the magma since there was nothing much she  
could do at the present. In the Crystal Moon Palace, Nitara and Comet  
waited for any signs of news that Usagi was still alive. As far as they knew,  
Usagi's present situation was currently unknown. Then Mamoru and ChibiUsa  
came in from their day out together. Nitara and Comet greeted them.

"Hello Mamoru, ChibiUsa, Tsuki, and Luna too."

Nitara greeted them. Then she realized that Tsuki was awake.

"You're awake Tsuki?"

Nitara asked.

"Yes, I am awake... Usagi-Sama don't have her energy taken right?"

Tsuki asked.

"You're right."

Nitara agreed.

"Nitara, what happened to Usagi?"

Mamoru asked. Nitara told them the story of what happened to Usagi.

"I see... I can't sense her at all."

Mamoru answered as he made a sigh. Then Comet spoke up.

"I am sensing the that the Nucleus is awake once more!"

Comet suddenly announced about Usagi.

"Do you know of how she is doing?"

Nitara asked. She wanted to know about how Usagi was doing.

"She has been injured and she is slowly healing. She won't rise  
again until her injuries have fully healed."

Comet revealed.

"So, she is alive!"

Rei spoke as she came into the room.

"It's been too quite without Usagi."

Rei admitted that the palace had been quite with Usagi to light it up.

"I must go and pray to Queen Celeste and hope that the Nucleus is alive  
and pray for her safe return."

Comet spoke to everyone and then went to find a quiet place to be alone.

"Usagi-Chan has been gone too long, right?"

ChibiUsa asked.

"Yes, too long."

Luna admitted.

Within the earth, time passed and Usagi was healing well. Then images of  
Crystallina and Rubystar appeared before Usagi and for the first time they  
saw her true appearance.

"What are you Usagi?"

Crystallina asked.

"I really don't know who I am. All I know is that I am not human and I am an  
alien which seems to have no form of my own."

Usagi explained.

"I see."

Crystallina answered being a bit surprised.

"Usagi-Chan, I'll teach you my last technique. Please open your mind and I will  
teach you the 'Tri Moon Attack.' It is very powerful and you must concentrate  
to deliver the energy at the enemy."

Rubystar told her and Usagi closed her eyes and concentrated and Rubystar  
transferred to Usagi the information for the Tri Moon Attack.

"Usagi-Chan, I hope you use that move well. Farewell for now."

Rubystar told her.

"Usagi-Chan, I am always with you and so is Rubystar. See you soon."

Crystallina told her and she vanished from her sight. Usagi thought about  
what happened to her earlier that in her haste, she ran out of the white room  
without staying around to find out anymore from Rubystar. Usagi just stayed there  
and continued to heal.

In the Crystal Moon Palace, Comet had for sometime saying the same thing hoping  
that Usagi would still be alive.

"Please Queen Celeste, please let the Nucleus be alive and well and cause her to return."

Crystal Sailor Comet talked to herself as she held her staff. She kept repeating the  
same message. Elsewhere in the palace, Rei and the other Ruby Crystal Sailors got a message  
that Shadow Demon Puppet was wreaking havoc in Tokyo and they ran out of the palace with  
Nurruk and Crystal Sailor Dragonfly. They ran down the streets until they found Shadow Demon  
Puppet terrorizing innocent people. Rei remember that they could transform to stop the monster  
because Usagi was defeated in the last fight. However, they believed that Usagi was still alive.  
Then suddenly, the earth began to shake.

"What's going on?"

Mercury asked as her henshin pen glowed blue. The other seven's henshin pens glowed as well.  
Then their power went to Azabu Park where the earth ruptured and opened and the eight powers  
went inside the earth and within seconds a round bright blue light came up out of the earth  
and landed on a cloud and transformed back into the Nucleus. Then Comet, Destiny, and Neeblix  
arrived and where the others were and the Ruby Crystal and Usagi's brooch automatically  
floated to Usagi. The Ruby Crystal descended to Usagi and connected itself to Usagi and the form  
of Rubystar was restored. Then Usagi's brooch then attached itself to Usagi and she was re-transformed  
back into Rubystar Sailor Moon. Then from the rupture came the eight powers of the Crystal Sailors  
and their powers returned to them. They wanted to help Usagi, but she waved at them that this was her fight.  
She advanced at the monster and the Golden Sword appeared and came to Usagi's hands.

"Golden Sword Elimination!"

Ultra Sailor Moon spoke as the Golden Sword suddenly shone and thunderbolts came out of the sword and  
hit Shadow Demon Puppet and he yelled a ghastly cry. However Rubystar Sailor Moon wasn't down yet.  
Her staff appeared and the four Power Crystals attached themselves to the staff and she fired its  
power at Shadow Demon Puppet and he cried in pain.

"I will punish you for the evil you caused me. Tri Moon Attack!"

Rubystar Sailor Moon spoke and she lifted up the Golden Sword and power from the Golden Sword went in  
the air and to Outer Space at the speed of light and hit the Ruby Moon first and then the power bounced  
off of the Crystal Moon and then bounced off once again and hit earth's Moon and then bounced off and  
returned to the Golden Sword and Rubystar Sailor Moon concentrated on the power and hurled at Shadow  
Demon Puppet and the Tri Moon Attack exploded all around Shadow Demon Puppet and he turned to dust and  
then its spirit went into the air and landed in the urn that Crystal Sailor Dragonfly had and it was sealed  
within the urn. Usagi finally got revenge for her previous defeat. Then Destiny ran to Rubystar Sailor Moon  
to congratulate her.

"Congratulations my maiden and welcome back! You did well. What a splendid performance!"

Crystal Sailor Destiny praised Usagi. Usagi hugged Nitara for she missed her.

"Can you do something for me?"

Rubystar Sailor Moon asked as she re-transformed back into Usagi.

"Sure, anything my maiden!"

Destiny answered and was willing to help Usagi.

"Could you take me out. I'd sure love to get some rest."

Usagi answered.

"It will be my pleasure my maiden."

Destiny answered in a cheerful tone. So, Destiny took Usagi back to the palace and Nitara caused Usagi  
to fall into a deep sleep to continue recovering from the previous defeat. However, Shadowdemon spoke  
to him minions.

"So, this Usagi isn't human... I can attack from within!"

Shadowdemon sneered as he found a way to defeat Usagi. That is for next time!

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Two, Usagi is in pain. A Shadow Demon is attacking Usagi from  
within trying to kill her and Queen Celeste appears to send the eight Crystal Sailors, Nitara,  
and Comet to save Usagi from this Shadow Demon. Can they save her? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 07/16/2015

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 2: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Two."


	9. 06 Enemy From Within

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Futatsu: Sono Saigen No Purinsesu Kozumikkusuta  
Crystal Princess Rubi Part Two: The Return of Princess Cosmicstar

EPISODE 126:  
"ENEMY FROM WITHIN"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 126: ENEMY FROM WITHIN

It was just after the last battle and Usagi had returned to the  
palace, that Usagi went to sleep that Shadowdemon made his move  
and sent Shadow Demon Nightmare inside Usagi to kill her from within.  
Usagi tossed and turned and groaning in such pain. The enemy didn't  
waste anytime. Usagi groaned in her sleep. Nitara watched in horror  
as Usagi tossed and turned trying to fight off the intruder, but was  
not able to do so. Rei and the other eight Crystal Sailors came in  
with Crystal Sailor Dragonfly. Also Crystal Sailor Comet came in with  
Neeblix, Mamoru, ChibiUsa, and Nurruk.

"This is bad... I never seen My Maiden in this state before. We got to  
do something!"

Nitara pleaded to Comet. Comet was very concerned as well and she spoke.

"The Nucleus is being destroyed from within. If we don't do something,  
she'll die!"

Comet stated. Then Queen Celeste appeared.

"Those that guard the Nucleus and trying to help her restore herself  
to normal... the Nucleus has been invaded by an entity and it is trying  
to destroy her. I can send you all inside the Nucleus."

Queen Celeste told them and then she turned to the males and spoke to them.

"I am very sorry. I cannot let you gentlemen inside the Nucleus. The  
purity of the Nucleus must be kept pure. You must stand guard here."

Queen Celeste told the male guardians. They each made a sigh.  
The eight Crystal Sailors, and Crystal Sailor Destiny each transformed.  
Crystal Sailor Dragonfly was already transformed. Crystal Sailor Comet  
transformed into her armor mode. Then Queen Celeste spoke again.

"Please prepare yourselves once you entered into the Nucleus, please  
be aware you will be entering into her world. Anyone that you interact  
will not be able see you at all."

Queen Celeste told them and she used her powers and all the Crystal Sailors  
were transported in. They found themselves in a room or what looked like  
a room. It resembled Usagi's bedroom. And there was a bed with a small girl  
laying on the bed. She looked like she was in extreme pain of some kind.  
The girl's mother was at the foot of the bed trying to console the small  
girl, but it wasn't working. The Crystal Sailors saw the two females and  
suddenly that were drawn in to the small girl. The Crystal Sailors realized  
that the small girl must have been the heart of the Nucleus. When they were  
drawn in, they saw the Nucleus for what she really was. There was bright blue  
everywhere that the eye could see. They moved closer to what to be the central  
core of the Nucleus and they saw a demon terrorizing the central core of the  
Nucleus.

"We have to take out that Demon!"

Mars suddenly announced.

"We must be careful to not harm the central core!"

Comet strongly urged.

Mercury looked at her mini computer and scanned the nearby area to see if  
attacks would work or not.

"Mars, try one of your moves on that demon."

Mercury advised. Mars nodded and readied her attack.

"Mars Crystal Fire!"

Mars yelled as she hurled her fire crystals at the Demon and the space must  
have been warped and the power hit the central core of the Nucleus and fizzled  
away. Mercury then spoke up.

"Usagi must be endowed with the Ruby Crystal, that's why your attack bounced  
off like that. I wonder what we can do?"

Ami explained and asked how to defeat the demon. Then the Central Core of the  
Nucleus spoke up.

"Hello everyone. I have been expecting you! I can't fight off this demon by  
myself. These points of light circle me can't defeat the demon alone. Perhaps  
if you fired all your powers on me alone and I can amplify it and send it at  
the monster with the points of light. It should be enough to be rid of the demon.  
Please help me! This demon can't be allowed to destroy the serenity of core  
of what you call 'the Nucleus.' Please help me."

The central core of the Nucleus told them. They all nodded and fired all their  
power at the central core of the Nucleus and the central core amplified their  
energy and fired it at the demon and so did the eight points of light and the  
demon burned up and Crystal Sailor Dragonfly opened up the urn and sealed the  
demon inside.

"Thank you everyone. I am in your debt."

The central core thanked them. Then Comet powered down from her armor mode  
and returned to normal. She floated over to the central core and she spoke.

"Central core, may I ask you something?"

Comet asked.

"Please, go ahead."

The central core replied.

"Please, as the guardian of the Nucleus, I wish to do a meld with you...  
to experience the very nature of the Nucleus."

Comet asked.

"Very well... even I wish it to experience this."

The central core answered and Comet walked close and put her hands on the  
central core of the Nucleus. She closed her eyes and both minds became one  
in a moment of time. And then she released her hands and she understood  
the very nature of the Nucleus. It was made of condensed light that operated  
like none other in the universe. The Central Core spoke up again.

"Nitara, you are here aren't you?"

The Central Core asked.

"Yes, I am. What can I can do for you?"

Destiny replied.

"I'd like to meld with you for a moment. I wish to give you a gift."

The central core explained.

"Very well."

Destiny agreed and she walked over to the central core which looked like a  
huge pulsar twinkling brightly. Destiny placed her hands on the central core  
and the central core meld with her in a moment in time and her body glowed  
for a moment and then she returned to normal and she removed her hands.

"What did you give me?"

She asked.

"A special move to help you protect the special person you call 'my maiden'.  
I can't explain it in audible words. It will be difficult for me to express  
to you. Thank you for protecting my maiden. It seems your job here is completed.  
I wish you all good luck on your mission."

The central core explained.

"Thank you."

Destiny thanked the central core and all the Crystal Sailors were transported  
back out of the Nucleus to Usagi's private chamber. Mamoru and the others saw  
they returned. Usagi peacefully slept now and nothing would harm her now. Destiny  
waited patiently for Usagi to awake. Everyone heard Queen Celeste speak to their  
minds.

'Thank you everyone. Because of your efforts, the Nucleus can now complete it's  
mission. My daughter will revive soon... I am sure!"

She told them and not long after that, Usagi started to awake. She looked at everyone  
with a puzzled look.

"What's going on?"

She asked in a groggy tone. Destiny reached over and hugged Usagi. Usagi was  
curious about why Destiny suddenly hugged her.

"How are your dreams my maiden?"

Destiny asked. Usagi thought for a moment and answered.

"I had a nightmare, but someone took care of the problem and I was able to  
sleep peacefully."

Usagi explained.

"I am glad you're safe my maiden. I can't afford to lose you. You are very  
precious to me my maiden!"

Destiny spoke in an emotional tone. Usagi still didn't understand what  
was going on, but she trusted Destiny very much and just accepted about  
whatever happened was done for her benefit. More battles lie ahead.

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Two, Shadowdemon is furious that Usagi  
had survived the last attack and sends a new monster to trap her and a  
mysterious warrior saves her! Who is she? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 07/23/2015

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 2: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Two."


	10. 07 Enter, Crystal Sailor Twilight!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Futatsu: Sono Saigen No Purinsesu Kozumikkusuta  
Crystal Princess Rubi Part Two: The Return of Princess Cosmicstar

EPISODE 127:  
"ENTER CRYSTAL SAILOR TWILIGHT!"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 127: Enter Crystal Sailor Twilight!

It was morning. The birds were singing in a cheerful tone. Usagi  
slept peacefully in her bed with nothing to disturb her. ChibiUsa  
and Makoto watched over her.

"How long will she sleep?"

ChibiUsa asked.

"As long as she needs to. She is not like us."

Makoto reminded ChibiUsa. ChibiUsa just watched Usagi sleep.  
Tsuki, Diana, Artemis, and Luna all slept with Usagi. Usagi  
was not aware of Makoto and ChibiUsa watching her sleep.  
It was Nitara's wish that Usagi was watched at all times to  
protect her. Usagi was happy that others was willing to watch  
over her. Finally, about thirty minutes later, Usagi woke up.  
She looked at Makoto and ChibiUsa. She smiled at them.

"Good morning Usagi-Chan!"

Makoto greeted her. Usagi smiled and answered back.

"Hello Mako-Chan and Hello ChibiUsa."

Usagi greeted them. She didn't want to be rude to them.

"I hope you slept well, Usagi."

Makoto asked.

"Yes, I believe I did. Other than Usagi did receive instructions  
from Queen Celeste about her going alone in Tokyo, saying that  
she will meet someone new if she went alone. Usagi didn't like  
going alone. Normally, Nitara and Comet usually heard commands  
told to Usagi, but this time it didn't happen.

"Nitara would like to talk to you."

Makoto spoke again.

"I see. However, there's something I must do."

Usagi announced as she got up from her bed. As soon as she got  
up, her the skirt of her dress went to the floor like always.  
Usagi was a pretty girl. She was an alien who had no form of  
her own. She didn't mind that she was an alien. She thought of  
her being alien was cool to her. Usagi grabbed her brooch and  
walked out of her private chamber and into the white room. What  
she had on her mind. The last time she was here, she ran out in  
haste. Her appearance changed to her old school uniform and her  
changed to that being blond. She just stared at the wall thinking  
about how wrong it was to flee in a hurry. A soft hand touched her  
shoulder. It was Rubystar. Usagi turned to Rubystar and she spoke.

"Ruby-Chan... I am sorry for running out in haste."

Usagi apologized to Rubystar as she looked down at the floor. Rubystar  
softly brought her hand to Usagi's chin and brought Usagi's face  
to hers and spoke.

"I am the one who is sorry. I didn't put all of my hope in you. You  
used the Tri Moon Attack quite well."

Rubystar apologized to Usagi.

"I guess we both have to learn to trust in each other."

Usagi thought out loud.

"Yeah."

Rubystar also agreed.

"Ruby-Chan, trusting in Usagi-Chan is good. Usagi can do things no one  
else can do."

Crystallina told Rubystar.

"I have to go and talk to Nitara now. I'll be back later."

Usagi told them and she left the White Room and she returned to the form  
of Rubystar and went to the lounge where Rei, Ami, and Nitara was waiting.

"Hello my maiden. How are you?"

Nitara asked.

"I am well thank you."

Usagi replied.

"Good. I'd like you to go out and enjoy yourself for awhile... of  
course I have to send the others to watch you."

Nitara told Usagi, however Usagi remembered what she was told to go  
alone. Usagi glowed a bright blue color and spoke.

"The Nucleus has been instructed to go out alone, because she'll  
meet someone important. However, she must go out alone or she won't  
meet this person."

Then Usagi awaited Nitara's response.

"So, you have been given instructions to go on alone?"

Nitara asked.

"I cannot disobey instructions given to me. I must go alone."

Usagi answered again.

"Alright, you may go alone. Please take care of yourself."

Nitara told Usagi and Usagi's glow went away and she returned  
to normal.

"I will be okay."

Usagi answered trying to ease Nitara's nerves. Usagi walked towards  
the entrance Kunzite and Zoicite stood guard.

"Going out alone?"

Kunzite asked and Usagi looked at him and answered.

"Yes, I must go out. I have instructions that I must obey."

Usagi repeated what she must do.

"Very well, just remain safe."

Kunzite told her and Usagi left. Ami then spoke to Nitara.

"I have never seen Usagi refer herself as the Nucleus while  
she is awake. Why would she act like that?"

Ami questioned.

"Yes, I find it quite strange. She's acting strange like she  
knows that her revival may take place soon?"

Nitara thought. Comet came in.

"The Nucleus is nearing the time of revival and soon the  
Princess of Legends will be reborn. You all have helped her  
along the way. Soon her mission will be complete."

Comet explained.

"I see. I kind gotten used to Usagi the way she is... and  
now she will soon be forever changed."

Rei thought.

"Yes, changed. She will soon change into the Princess of Legends.  
I am hoping that all of you will help her out once she transforms  
back into her true form. This energy sphere that Warlord Branax  
stole is nearly purified. And I can give it back to where it  
belongs."

Comet explained.

"How are you purifying it?"

Rei questioned with a curious tone.

"Oh, I use some of Princess Cosmicstar's power that's inside me.  
I am bound to her and will always look out for her."

Comet spoke again.

"we will continue to help my maiden."

Nitara vowed to continue help Usagi. Usagi walked down the street  
and she saw the Game Crown Arcade and she stopped for a moment  
and Motoki spoke.

"Hello Usagi-Chan!"

Motoki greeted her as he came outside. She saw him and she spoke.

"No, this is not the person I was instructed to meet."

Usagi spoke as she glowed blue for a moment and she continued on.  
Motoki then spoke to himself.

"What's up with Usagi? I never seen her act like this. I hope she  
is okay."

Motoki thought as he had never seen her like this. Usagi continued  
walking down the street. Her body returned to normal as she continued  
to walk down the street. Then the Dragon Defender saw her and he spoke to  
her.

"Hello my fair maiden. I finally see you again."

The Dragon Defender spoke as she saw him.

"Salutations."

She answered in a soft tone.

"How are you feeling today?"

He asked.

"I am alive and well, I must meet someone today."

Usagi answered like she wanted to keep moving on.

"My fair maiden, do you have a name?"

He asked.

"My name is Tsukino, Usagi."

She politely answered him.

"I see. Thank you. I'll let you be on your way."

He told her and Usagi continued walking. Then the  
Dragon Defender spoke to his mini computer.

"Did you record her voice?"

He asked.

"Affirmative."

The mini computer replied.

"Is it her, my Princess that I have been searching for?"

He asked.

"I am sorry... there is not enough information on this  
girl. You must encounter her again sometime."

His mini computer responded.

"Very well."

The Dragon Defender agreed. Usagi continued down the  
street and then out of nowhere Shadow Demons surrounded  
Usagi and she transformed into Rubystar Sailor Moon.  
She tried to fight them. They caught on to her.

"Let me go!"

She demanded. However, they wouldn't let go of her.

"NO!"

She yelled.

"We will crush you!"

They yelled at her and then out of nowhere a strange warrior  
appeared out of nowhere and she spoke.

"It is wrong to corner a girl to try to destroy her!"

The strange warrior spoke to the demons.

"What can you do?"

They asked.

"THIS! TWILIGHT SPARKLE BLAST!"

The strange female warrior yelled as she fired a shot from her  
long staff and the demons were destroyed and they went back into  
Crystal Sailor Dragonfly's urn. Then Rubystar Sailor Moon re-transformed  
and looked at this strange warrior and Usagi glowed blue once again.

"Yes, you match perfectly the description that I was told about you."

The mysterious warrior spoke to Usagi.

"I have been instructed to be here at this time."

Usagi spoke in a soft monotone.

"Do you have a name?"

The mysterious warrior asked.

"Yes, my name is Tsukino, Usagi... the Nucleus..."

Usagi answered.

"Yes, indeed you are. I am Crystal Sailor Twilight at your service.  
I will only answer to your voice and help you whenever you are in  
trouble. Call my name and I shall help you. Understand?"

Crystal Sailor Twilight spoke to her. And Queen Celeste spoke in  
Usagi's head.

'Nucleus, please accept her help... it will be important later  
on.'

Queen Celeste told her and Usagi spoke.

"Thank you for helping me and I will remember what you told me."

Usagi thanked her. Crystal Sailor Twilight's Sailor Fuku was  
silver and gold all over. Her boots were silver. Her hair was blond  
and in braids and spiraling upwards.

"Please, Usagi... remember what I told you and keep my name a secret  
for now. Farewell."

Crystal Sailor Twilight told her and she flew off. Usagi just stood  
there and watched her fly. Then Usagi walked back to the palace.

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Two, The Shadowdemon Challenges  
Usagi to a fight to the finish with one of his henchmen. What will  
Usagi do? Will Usagi face this villain? Stay there and find out.

This episode was completed on: 07/30/2015

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 2: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Two."


	11. 08 A Fight To the Finish!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Futatsu: Sono Saigen No Purinsesu Kozumikkusuta  
Crystal Princess Rubi Part Two: The Return of Princess Cosmicstar

EPISODE 128:  
"A FIGHT TO THE FINISH"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 128: A FIGHT TO THE FINISH

Usagi walked from the place that she had encountered Crystal  
Sailor Twilight. As she walked back towards the palace, a royal  
blue light shone on Usagi and then vanished. Usagi wondered why  
she was alone without any Crystal Sailor escort.

"What am I doing out here without others watching over me?"

Usagi questioned to herself and then she continued, "I'd better  
get back to the palace before something bad happens."

Usagi spoke to herself as she continued walking. After many minutes,  
she made it to the entrance of the Palace.

"Princess, I am glad you're safe."

Kunzite told her.

"Thank you."

Usagi thanked him. She didn't want to be rude. She walked into the  
palace and Ami, Nitara, and Comet were waiting.

"Hello my maiden. I am glad you're safe."

Nitara spoke to Usagi. Nitara treated Usagi like a daughter.

"Did you find who you were looking for?"

Ami asked and in return Usagi gave her a puzzled look. She didn't  
remember meeting anyone. She had no memory at all of this person.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall meeting anyone."

Usagi answered in a soft tone. Nitara and Comet looked surprised.  
Nitara remembered Usagi being in some sort of trance earlier.

"Interesting."

Nitara commented about Usagi not remembering anything at all.  
Usagi looked at Nitara for guidance. Usagi was truly in a bind.  
She couldn't remember at all.

"Don't worry my maiden. You're safe and that's what counts."

Nitara told Usagi with a smile. Usagi embraced Nitara. Not  
remembering something bothered her a lot. Nitara tried to  
comfort Usagi.

"Nitara, if you don't mind, I am going to take a short nap."

Usagi told her and went into her chamber and laid down on her  
bed and went asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Ami  
decided to watch over Usagi. While Usagi slept, Queen Celeste  
gave Usagi another mission for her. Queen Celeste spoke.

'Nucleus, Shadowdemon will challenge you to a duel with one  
of his henchmen. You, however are to accept his challenge  
without fail. Remember, you cannot refuse.'

Queen Celeste told her.

"I will obey."

Usagi spoke in her sleep. Ami noticed that Usagi said something  
odd. Nitara came in to check on Usagi.

"How is she?"

Nitara asked.

"She talked in her sleep again."

Ami answered Nitara.

"What did she say?"

Nitara asked.

"She said, 'I will obey.' That's all I was to make out of what  
Usagi said."

Ami replied to Nitara's question.

"This makes it interesting, but what did Usagi agree to I  
want to know."

Nitara thought to herself.

"We may know soon enough."

Ami added her two cents worth. An hour later, Usagi woke  
and sat up in bed. She had a good nap and as far as she was  
concerned. Usagi got off the bed and walked to where Nitara  
was now waiting.

"Good nap Usagi?"

Nitara asked.

"Yes, fine."

Usagi answered in a calm tone.

"I am glad my maiden. Rest is always good for you. You  
may find that rest will help you in the future battles  
ahead."

Nitara explained to Usagi how good it was for Usagi  
to get as much rest as she could. Then out of  
nowhere, a envelop arrived with the name Tsukino, Usagi.  
She opened it and read it.

'Tsukino, Usagi,

You will meet my henchmen at Tokyo Tower in thirty  
minutes and make sure you come alone. Please prepare  
yourself.

Signed,

Shadowdemon.'

Usagi closed up the letter and then she heard a  
voice in her head.

'Please go and accept Shadowdemon's challenge.'

The woman in her head spoke.

"Yes, I will leave at once!"

Usagi spoke out loud and ran out of the palace.

"MY MAIDEN! YOU CAN'T GO ALONE! IT MIGHT BE A TRAP!"

Nitara yelled, but Usagi could not hear Nitara since  
Usagi had fallen under a trance as she ran out of the  
palace. Usagi ran down the street and she transformed  
into Rubystar Sailor Moon and made it to the top of  
Tokyo Tower and there Durrock... one of the henchmen  
of Shadowdemon. Durrock had black hair and gray armor.  
He had a large sword at his side.

"So, you made it here Tsukino Usagi? That is nice  
of you to accept my challenge."

Durrock told her. Usagi remained in her trance. Usagi spoke.

"I am just following orders that I had to battle. Believe  
me... if I had a choice, I would remain at the palace."

Rubystar Sailor Moon spoke in a dull monotone.

"Well, Usagi... try to defeat me!"

Durrock challenged her.

"Very well..."

Usagi replied and Usagi's sceptre appeared out  
of nowhere and now held room for four Power Crystals  
and the four Power Crystals attached themselves to  
Rubystar Sailor Moon's staff and she spoke.

"RUBY LEGENDARY BEAM!"

Rubystar Sailor Moon spoke as she fired her staff and the beam  
hit Durrock. However, he remained standing.

"Here take this!"

Durrock spoke as he blasted Rubystar Sailor Moon and she started  
to fall backwards and she was caught by the Dragon Defender.

"Oh, it's you!"

Rubystar Sailor Moon told him.

"We meet again my fair maiden. You are such a brave warrior to  
go up against Durrock, He is dangerous."

The Dragon Defender told Usagi.

"However, I am stronger! Watch this!"

Rubystar Sailor Moon answered the Dragon Defender.

"Tri Moon Attack!"

Rubystar Sailor Moon spoke and she lifted up the Golden Sword  
and power from the Golden Sword went in the air and to Outer  
Space at the speed of light and hit the Ruby Moon first and  
then the power bounced off of the Crystal Moon and then bounced  
off once again and hit earth's Moon and then bounced off and  
returned to the Golden Sword and Rubystar Sailor Moon  
concentrated on the power and hurled at Shadow Demon Puppet  
and the Tri Moon Attack exploded all around Durrock and he  
turned to dust and then its spirit went into the air and  
landed in the urn that Crystal Sailor Dragonfly had and  
it was sealed within the urn.

"My fair maiden, you sure cleaned house!"

The Dragon Defender told her.

"Thank you so much for helping me. I must be going."

Rubystar Sailor Moon answered him as she re-transformed back  
into her form of Rubystar. She left Tokyo Tower and headed  
back to the Palace. The Dragon Defender talked to his mini computer.

"Have you found out anything about that girl Tsukino Usagi?"

The Dragon Defender asked his mini computer.

"That girl is very mysterious indeed. It seems she isn't human  
and she has no form of her own and uses a Power Crystal to  
survive. Her previous form was that of Princess Crystallina  
and before that it was Serenity."

The mini computer announced.

"Really? Didn't Princess Cosmicstar once used a Power Crystal  
to survive?"

The Dragon Defender asked.

"Yes that is correct. Cosmicstar did use the Crystal of Legends  
to survive."

The mini computer told him.

"Could this Usagi be Princess Cosmicstar?"

The Dragon Defender asked.

"I'm sorry, there is still not enough on this Usagi 'girl'.  
You need to keep encountering her that way, I can collect  
more data on her."

His mini computer revealed.

"Very well."

The Dragon Defender commented with a sigh. Usagi made it back  
to the palace unharmed. Nitara came up to Usagi and embraced  
her.

"Oh, my maiden I am glad you're safe."

Nitara spoke to Usagi with tears coming down her face.

"I am sorry I ran off... it seems I had no control again  
over my actions."

Usagi explained.

"That is past my maiden. I am just happy you have returned."

Nitara told Usagi in a happy tone. Usagi went to her chambers  
and took another nap. The battles were about to heat up.

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Two, While Usagi sleeps  
Shadowdemon starts rampaging on Tokyo and the Crystal Sailors  
arrive at the battle scene and try to stop him, but they  
get captured. Then Usagi gets an urgent message from Queen  
Celeste that she must rescue them! Will Usagi make it on time?  
Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 08/06/2015

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 2: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Two."


	12. 09 The Rampage of Shadowdemon

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Futatsu: Sono Saigen No Purinsesu Kozumikkusuta  
Crystal Princess Rubi Part Two: The Return of Princess Cosmicstar

EPISODE 129:  
"THE RAMPAGE OF SHADOWDEMON"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 129: THE RAMPAGE OF SHADOWDEMON

Usagi had defeated Durrock very easily and she returned to the  
palace unharmed. Nitara greeted her and told her that she was  
happy to see her again. Usagi went and took another nap. Usagi slept  
very peacefully without interruptions. Then Nitara and Ami heard  
loud stomping outside of the palace. It was Shadowdemon himself.  
He was furious that Durrock was beaten by Usagi and started to cause  
mayhem and destruction on Tokyo.

"What is going on?"

Nitara asked.

"Don't know."

Rei replied. Then they heard Shadowdemon speak.

"Tsukino Usagi! You killed my henchman and now I am furious over  
it! Meet me at Azabu Park. Be there!"

The Shadowdemon yelled at the Crystal Sailors.

"Usagi is still sleeping."

Makoto told Nitara.

"Let her sleep for now. She deserves peace and quiet."

Nitara answered and Nitara and the Crystal Sailors  
ran outside. The Crystal Sailors transformed and met  
Shadowdemon at Azabu Park.

"well, Usagi sends underlings to face me?"

Shadowdemon asked. Mars got mad and sent a column of fire  
at Shadowdemon and he absorbed it.

"Ha! You cannot even scratch me!"

Shadowdemon laughed as he absorbed Mars' power.

"Watch this you fools!"

Shadowdemon spoke as he raised his hands and blasted the  
area. Rubble lay everywhere as Shadowdemon yelled releasing  
his power at the nearby surrounds.

"Well, this may be good... I'll just trap you in my  
force field. I will make Usagi fight me! And if she  
wins, I will release you!"

Shadowdemon yelled at the Crystal Sailors as he caught  
them in his force field.

"Now Usagi I await your arrival."

The Shadowdemon spoke to himself. At the palace, Comet was  
watching Usagi sleep. In Usagi's sleep, Queen Celeste spoke  
to her.

'Usagi, your friends have been captured by Shadowdemon. He  
intended you to fight him, but the Crystal Sailors got captured  
instead. You must save them! GO!"

Queen Celeste told her and Usagi suddenly woke up and ran out  
of her private chambers and ran out of the palace and down the  
street. She was fuming mad. No one captures her friends and gets  
away it. She kept running until she got to Azabu Park. Shadowdemon  
saw her. Usagi was extremely outraged by Shadowdemon capturing her  
friends. Usagi made a scream showing her frustration of her friends  
being captured. Then Usagi made another scream and she transformed  
instantly into Rubystar Sailor Moon.

"YOU WILL SURELY PAY FOR CAPTURING MY PRECIOUS FRIENDS! IN THE NAME  
OF THE MOON I WILL SURELY PUNISH YOU!"

Rubystar Sailor Moon yelled. She was fuming mad and she was going to  
punish him.

"Well, little girl, show me what you got!"

Shadowdemon challenged her.

"YOU'RE ON!"

Rubystar Sailor Moon yelled once more. Shadowdemon hurled a ball of  
dark energy and she dodged it and caused her Golden Sword to appear.

"GOLDEN SWORD ELIMINATION!"

She yelled as she sent a blast of pure energy at Shadowdemon however,  
he remained undamaged by the attack.

"HA! is that all you got?"

He asked her.

"Nope!"

Usagi replied and Usagi's sceptre appeared out  
of nowhere and now held room for four Power Crystals  
and the four Power Crystals attached themselves to  
Rubystar Sailor Moon's staff and she spoke.

"RUBY LEGENDARY BEAM!"

Rubystar Sailor Moon spoke as she fired her staff and the beam  
hit the Shadowdemon and he was not wounded at all.

"A good attack, but I am not phased at all little girl."

Shadowdemon yelled at her and mocked her. This made Usagi extremely  
angry and sent her further into a rage. Rubystar Sailor Moon glowed  
ruby red and she spoke.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME 'LITTLE GIRL!' I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL! I AM  
A PERSON WITH DEEP FEELINGS FOR MY FRIENDS. AND YOUR MOCKING ME  
ONLY AMPLIFIES MY POWER FURTHER! TRI MOON ATTACK!"

Rubystar Sailor Moon yelled at the top of her lungs. Destiny and  
the other Crystal Sailors couldn't believe all the power Usagi  
was emitting. Then Usagi used the Tri Moon attack and she sent  
a beam that hit the Ruby Moon first and then the Crystal Moon  
next and then earth's moon and then the power hit her sword  
and her body glowed red with fury. She was furious. Her friends  
were captured. Her precious friends and then she unleashed her  
power on Shadowdemon and explosion hit all around him. However,  
he wasn't destroyed.

"You are indeed powerful, however you don't have the power needed  
to completely destroy me. Work on it little girl!"

Shadowdemon told her and mocked her again. The Crystal Sailors  
were freed. Usagi was extremely furious with anger. She made a yell  
to relieve the pressure of her anger. Then Crystal Sailor Comet  
appeared out of nowhere and walked up to Rubystar Sailor Moon to  
calm her back down. She spoke.

"Usagi, now listen only to my voice. Please calm down! Your  
friends have been freed. No danger has come to them. Return  
to your gentle self. ENOUGH! RETURN USAGI!"

Comet commanded her to calm down and Usagi snapped out of her  
trance and out of her rage. She looked around looking a bit  
confused.

"What was I doing?"

Rubystar Sailor Moon asked.

"Your friends were captured and you left the palace to take on  
Shadowdemon. The danger has passed. In your anger, you tapped  
into Rubystar's rage and amplified it to your own."

Comet explained.

"I see. I never been so upset before..."

Rubystar Sailor Moon replied as she re-transformed once again back'in the  
form of Rubystar.

"You have become one with Princess Rubystar. You have been fully have been  
fully merged with her."

Comet explained again.

"I see..."

Usagi replied with a sigh and Usagi fainted from all the use of power.  
Comet caught her and carried Usagi in her arms and the other Crystal  
Sailors returned to the palace. The trances, visions, and dreams were  
increasing. The time of the Nucleus was almost over and the return of  
Princess of Legends, Princess Cosmicstar was about to return for good.

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Two, After the fight with Shadowdemon,  
TerrorMole, a ferocious beast rises from the ground because Usagi had  
disturbed his sleep and he goes on a rage in Tokyo. Can Usagi  
vanquish this fiend? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 08/06/2015

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 2: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Two."


	13. 10 A Different Shade of Evil

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Futatsu: Sono Saigen No Purinsesu Kozumikkusuta  
Crystal Princess Rubi Part Two: The Return of Princess Cosmicstar

EPISODE 130:  
"A DIFFERENT SHADE OF EVIL"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 130: A DIFFERENT SHADE OF EVIL

Nitara, Comet and the others returned with Usagi. Usagi had  
fainted due to an overwhelming about of rage. Nitara placed  
Usagi in her bed and tucked her in. Usagi was fast asleep.  
Nitara placed Usagi in a deeper sleep. She wanted Usagi to  
rest and make sure her energy was fully restored. Ami checked  
Usagi over for any signs of injuries however she found none.  
They continued to watch over Usagi. The next morning, ChibiUsa  
and Makoto were waiting for Usagi to wake up. Not too long  
after Makoto and ChibiUsa arrived to take over Ami's place,  
Usagi finally woke up. She looked around and wondered how she  
got back to her chambers.

"Good morning Usagi-Chan!"

Makoto greeted Usagi. Usagi looked at Makoto for a moment and  
then she answered her.

"Morning. How did I get back here?"

Usagi asked in a groggy but curious tone.

"You fainted after the last battle. You were quite upset that  
we were captured. However, it didn't help that Shadowdemon called  
you 'Little Girl' with him calling you that... that sent you  
into a deep rage. You were not strong enough to defeat him.  
Shadowdemon before he left he told you to work on your attacks  
and he called you 'Little Girl' and that sent you further into  
a rage. However, we were able to calm you down again and then  
you fainted."

Makoto explained. The only thing that was left out was that  
Comet calmed Usagi down because Usagi was in a trance again.

"Hello Usagi! I am glad you finally decided to wake up!"

ChibiUsa spoke cheerfully to Usagi. Usagi smiled at ChibiUsa.

"ChibiUsa, you spore I am glad to see you here."

Usagi spoke in a cheerful tone.

"Nitara is waiting for you."

Makoto told Usagi nodded her head and she spoke.

"I better go and see Nitara before she comes and grabs  
me."

Usagi spoke as she got off her bed and walked out of her  
chambers and went to where Nitara was waiting for her.  
Nitara stood up and Usagi walked up to Nitara and she  
spoke.

"Good morning Nitara."

Usagi spoke in a calm voice. She wondered about all the  
recent happenings with her dreams, visions, and trances.  
She didn't understand why she would have them. Nitara  
sensed that something was bothering Usagi.

"What's wrong Usagi?"

Nitara asked in a curious tone. She what was bothering  
Usagi. Usagi spoke once more.

"I have been wondering why I keep having these strange  
Dreams, Visions, and these trances as well. I don't  
know why I have them. They are bothering me. I hear  
a woman in my head telling me to perform certain things  
and if I don't, she just demands me to do them."

Usagi explained about her situation. Nitara placed her  
hands on Usagi's shoulders and she spoke.

"I am sorry my maiden. We can't explain why just yet.  
However, you must trust us and Comet most of all, okay?"

Nitara spoke in a gentle loving tone. She tried to ease  
Usagi's fears. However, Usagi spoke again.

"However, that's not what troubles me! I feel something  
is just over the horizon, but I cannot figure what it  
is..."

Usagi spoke and then she trailed off. Comet knew that  
the journey of the Nucleus was almost completed. Nitara  
again tried comfort Usagi once again.

"Please my maiden, just trust us okay. I know you have  
your fears. Just remember to please keep yourself focused.  
Alright?"

Nitara told her. Usagi just nodded and didn't say anymore.  
Usagi returned to her chambers and laid on her bed and stared  
at the wall. Makoto and ChibiUsa watched Usagi. She seemed to  
upset and troubled for some reason. Usagi soon fell back to  
sleep. Nitara and Comet came in and found Usagi asleep  
once more. Comet quietly caused Usagi's form of Rubystar to  
vanish and she checked the state of the Nucleus. She found that  
the Nucleus was glowing a bright Royal Blue and she knew the  
time of the Nucleus was almost over with. She put her finger  
on the forehead of the Nucleus to calm and ease her fears and  
help her sleep more peacefully. Then Comet restored Usagi's  
form of Rubystar and allowed Usagi to sleep peacefully.  
Comet cared for Usagi just as much as Nitara did. It really  
bothered Comet that she had to keep the Nucleus a secret from  
Usagi. She was glad that Cosmicstar would soon make her return.  
However, she didn't know how soon. It could be days before  
Usagi return as the 'Princess of Legends' and she waited patiently  
for the day that she didn't have to hide it from Usagi anymore.  
The next morning, Rei was watching over Usagi. It was Rei's grandfather's  
suggestion that she should spend more time with Usagi so that Usagi's moral  
would always be high. Usagi woke up and she sat up and she wondered what she  
had done last time to cause her to sleep. Once she figured out that she didn't  
do anything important she turned to Rei and saw her sitting there watching over  
her like she was a Guardian Angel. Usagi smiled once she noticed Rei.

"Good morning Usagi-Chan! It's looks like you rested well."

Rei spoke in a cheerful tone. Usagi just sat there on her bed and watched Rei  
for a moment and then she spoke.

"Yes I did Rei, what brings you first in the morning? Your grandfather wanted  
you to spend time with more?"

Usagi spoke as she thought in her mind of why Rei was here first in the morning.

"You seemed to hit the nail on the mark again Usagi. You're right. Grandpa wanted  
me to spend more time with you. He wanted you to be happy is all."

Rei revealed to Usagi. Usagi just blinked her eyes in surprise that Rei's grandpa  
cared for Usagi to send Rei to help keep Usagi.

"Rei, when you go back to the Shrine, please tell your grandpa I said 'thanks'  
alright?"

Usagi asked and just after Usagi had spoken there was a massive quake that hit Tokyo.  
Usagi got up from her bed and ran to the lounge in the palace. There Nitara and  
Comet was wondering the same thing what had struck Tokyo

"Nitara, what's going on?"

Usagi asked.

"I don't know my maiden. A tremor of some kind. Come with me and let us check it  
out, alright?"

Nitara asked. Usagi nodded and reluctantly agreed. The both of them ran out of the  
palace and down the street until they got to where the disturbance was and there they  
saw a huge mole. The mole was causing all the trouble. The mole made a yell. Both Usagi  
and Nitara transformed.

"DESTINY SPHERE OF DARKNESS!" Crystal Sailor Destiny yelled, as a ball of dark energy flew from  
her staff at the mole, but her attack did little damage.

"Who are you?"

Rubystar Sailor Moon yelled at the demon.

"MY NAME IS TERRORMOLE! YOU LITTLE GIRL HAVE DISTURBED MY PEACE! I WILL PUNISH THOSE  
WHO DISTURB MY PEACE!"

The TerrorMole yelled and Usagi fell under another trance and she got really angry!

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME 'LITTLE GIRL' YOU FOUL FIEND!"

Rubystar Sailor Moon yelled and the TerrorMole blasted her and Rubystar Sailor Moon fell  
backwards and hit the ground hard.

"MY MAIDEN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

crystal Sailor Destiny asked as she yelled.

"I am not even scratched. The Ruby Crystal protects me from that fiends attacks!"

Rubystar Sailor Moon spoke while she was still in her trance. She picked herself off  
the ground.

"I WILL PUNISH YOU... YOU FOUL FIEND! YOU CANNOT BE STRONGER THAN I AM!"

Rubystar Sailor Moon yelled once more and she prepared for her attack.

"Golden Sword Elimination!"

Rubystar Sailor Moon yelled using her Golden Sword as her power hit the massive TerrorMole  
and the mole was hit with the energy, but it did little damage. TerrorMole struck back once  
more and blasted Rubystar Sailor Moon and she fell to the ground once more. Then the voice  
of the woman spoke in Usagi's head.

'Use your Tri Moon Attack' to defeat the TerrorMole.'

The woman told Usagi.

"I understand! Tri Moon Attack!"

Usagi understood and she sent a beam that hit the Ruby Moon first  
and then the Crystal Moon next and then earth's moon and then the  
power hit her sword and her body glowed red with fury. Then she unleashed her  
power on TerrorMole and the monster crumbled to dust. Then Rubystar Sailor Moon  
snapped out of her trance and re-transformed back into Usagi. Then Shadowdemon and  
another new Shadow Demon appeared out of nowhere.

"Little Girl! I am here to pay you back for last time! Please prepare yourself!"

Shadowdemon yelled. Destiny remembered about what the Central Core of the Nucleus  
told her. Then she realized what that special power was and she spoke.

"DESTINY DEFENSIVE WALL!"

Destiny yelled as she created a powerful force field and it surrounded Usagi.

"WHAT? YOU PROTECT THE LITTLE GIRL?"

Shadowdemon yelled as he mocked Usagi once more.

"Do you really think that your force field will protect that little girl from  
my new demon's power? He is surprisingly strong! Shadow Demon Cyclops crush the  
force field and capture her at once."

Shadowdemon mocked Usagi again. Usagi tried to keep her temper in check, but she  
was losing the fight in keeping it under control. Then Shadow Demon Cyclops rushed  
towards Usagi and he used his claws and broke the force field and he took her captive.

"I now have Usagi Tsukino! Farewell!"

Shadowdemon spoke with glee and he and his demon vanished with Usagi.

"Oh no! My maiden has been captured again! I must get help!"

Destiny yelled as she ran towards the palace. Will Usagi remain a prisoner  
of Shadowdemon? Find out next time!

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Two, Usagi had been captured by Shadowdemon  
and the others run to try to free her and in the meantime, Usagi tries to use the  
Tri Moon Attack while she isn't transformed. Can she free herself? Find out next  
time!

This episode was completed on: 08/13/2015

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 2: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Two."


	14. 11 Usagi, A Prisoner?

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Futatsu: Sono Saigen No Purinsesu Kozumikkusuta  
Crystal Princess Rubi Part Two: The Return of Princess Cosmicstar

EPISODE 131:  
"USAGI A PRISONER?"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes 1: This is the last time that Rubystar Sailor Moon is used by  
Usagi and her Tri Moon Attack.

Notes 2: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 131: USAGI A PRISONER?

She ran as fast as she could. Usagi had been captured by Shadowdemon.  
Shadowdemon hated Usagi for some reason. As Destiny came close to the  
palace, Destiny met the man in Royal Blue armor. He saw her and wondered  
who she was.

"Who are you? You are not my fair maiden."

The Dragon Defender spoke in a curious tone. Destiny stopped in her tracks  
and decided to talk to him.

"I am Nitara Nori, Crystal Sailor Destiny the sworn guardian of my maiden  
and My maiden has been captured by Shadowdemon for some reason.  
I must get help. My maiden must not remain captured. Her future depends  
on it."

Destiny explained.

"My maiden, are you talking about that 'Usagi Tsukino' girl? I believe I met  
her on many occasions."

The Dragon Defender announced.

"That's right. You met Usagi?"

Destiny questioned him. He looked at her for a moment and he spoke up.

"Yes. Such a wonderful girl. She's very brave for a girl of her age and also  
strong if I may ad that. I get this strange feeling deep down that there is  
more to her than meets the eye."

The Dragon Defender answered her. She watched him. She thought that he was  
very trustworthy man and he wouldn't easily betray anyone.

"I must be going Dragon Defender. Standing here won't rescue my maiden any  
quicker. Farewell."

Destiny told him and she ran towards the palace. She entered the palace  
and she spoke up.

"MY MAIDEN HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY SHADOWDEMON! WE MUST MOUNT A RESCUE AT ONCE!  
WHO IS WITH ME?"'

Destiny yelled. She wanted to get Usagi back as quickly as possible. Mercury,  
Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, Crystal Sailor Stardust,  
Crystal Sailor Dragonfly, and of course Crystal Sailor Comet left with Destiny  
to look for Usagi. Meanwhile, the Dragon Defender talked with his mini computer.

"That girl I just talked with, she had a deep bond with the girl Usagi. I felt  
it myself. Usagi is a very sweet and polite girl. She is indeed mysterious. I  
wonder who she really is?"

The Dragon Defender questioned his mini computer.

"You must try to rescue that girl Usagi. I am detecting her somewhere in Tokyo.  
Use me to locate her. She must be rescued."

The mini computer told him. Then he used the detection program on his computer  
to locate Usagi once more.

Elsewhere in Tokyo, in an abandoned warehouse, Usagi was held captive by Shadow  
Demon Cyclops. Shadowdemon spoke to Usagi.

"Little girl, I am tired of your childish games! I bet you are wondering how my new  
monster is so incredibly strong, right?"

Shadowdemon asked her. Usagi looked at him with contempt. She hated him. her hate  
for him grew strong. She allowed herself to be captured. She could break free if she  
want to, however... she at the moment just wanted them to think that they had the  
upper hand.

"You see, I gathered all the hate in the world and poured all the hate into this new  
demon. he is so strong even you Usagi cannot destroy him fully."

The Shadowdemon revealed to her. Finally she decided it was time to make her move.  
She focused all of her energy to use the Tri Moon Attack!

"You think you have me... however, you do not know my true strength. yes, it may  
be true, I cannot beat Shadow Demon Cyclops right now, but he shall be punished by  
me soon enough! TRI MOON ATTACK!"

Usagi explained that she had strength that Shadowdemon knew not of. Then she called  
the power of the Tri Moon Attack. She sent a beam that hit the Ruby Moon first  
and then the Crystal Moon next and then earth's moon and then the power hit hit both  
her and Shadow Demon Cyclops and the power was so massive that it freed her. Then  
Usagi fell into a trance and transformed back into Rubystar Sailor Moon.

"So, you managed to free yourself? Surprising. You do have some hidden strength in you  
little girl?"

Shadowdemon yelled at her as he was surprised of her hidden abilities. The Dragon Defender  
finally located her and he ran up to her. He spoke.

"My fair maiden... you managed to free yourself?"

The Dragon Defender asked her. Rubystar Sailor Moon looked at him. There was a faint smile  
on her face when she saw him.

"Yes, I freed myself because that fiend cannot hold me. Thank you for coming to rescue me."

She explained to him and also thanked him. Then not too long after that, Destiny and the others  
ran into the warehouse and brought Rubystar Sailor Moon to a safe distance from Shadowdemon.

'MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

Mars yelled as she sent her fiery arrow at Shadow Demon Cyclops. Instead of the demon being  
damaged, it caused his power to grow even more.

"FOOLS! MY DEMON CANNOT BE HARMED BY YOUR MAGICAL POWERS!"

Shadowdemon yelled.

"Let me try. Jupiter Crystal Thunder!"

Jupiter yelled as she sent a volley of spheres of electricity but the demon just absorbed  
all of her power and he grew even more.

"Ha ha! it feels good to grow by your powers! Come at me puny Crystal Sailors!"

Shadow Demon Cyclops challenged them.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

Uranus yelled and sent a sphere of energy towards the demon, but he just absorbed it and  
he grew even stronger.

"Venus Love And Beauty Shock!"

Venus yelled as she sent her attack at the Demon and he absorbed her power too. Then Rubystar  
Sailor Moon received a message from Queen Celeste.

'Nucleus, call a retreat. The demon is far too strong for everyone! Please call a retreat!'

Queen Celeste ordered.

'Very well, I will obey.'

Usagi thought within herself and she spoke up to everyone.

"EVERYONE! I AM CALLING A RETREAT! WE DO NOT POSSESS AT THIS TIME THE POWER NECESSARY TO DEFEAT  
THIS FOUL CREATURE! RETREAT!"

Rubystar Sailor Moon yelled as she re-transformed back into Usagi. Then the others agreed that  
fleeing was the best thing now. Usagi fell under another trance again and she spoke to Shadowdemon.

"SHADOWDEMON, KNOW THIS THAT NOT FAR FROM NOW, I FORESEE THAT YOUR FOUL CREATURE WILL BE PUNISHED  
BY MY HANDS! THEN YOU WILL REGRET EVER MESSING WITH ME! LET'S GO EVERYONE!"

Usagi yelled at Shadowdemon as she predicted the demon's future demise/ Then Usagi and the other  
Crystal Sailors fled for the palace. The Dragon Defender spoke to his mini computer.

"It's time we make our getaway too. Computer, start a voice analysis of Usagi Tsukino and when you  
are done... match it to my princess... Princess Cosmicstar that I have on file and see if the voice  
matches to my princess. Usagi is very mysterious for an alien who has no form of her own! My princess  
must be located!"

The Dragon Defender commanded his Mini Computer and the computer began tracing Usagi's voice that it  
had recorded and started matching it with the voice of Cosmicstar that it had on file. The Dragon Defender  
left the warehouse. Meanwhile, the Crystal Sailors re-transformed and made it back to the palace safely.  
However, the time of the Nucleus was almost over. The Nucleus was now matured enough for her to be transformed  
back into the Princess of Legends, Princess Cosmicstar. Destiny awaits Usagi Tsukino!

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Two, The Crystal Sailors discuss how they can beat Shadow Demon Cyclops  
and Usagi falls under another trance. She is ordered to go to Azabu Park and await till the holders of the  
Medallion of Legends appear. After the formation of the Medallion of Legends, Usagi loses her form of Rubystar  
completely! Does this mean that the legendary princess... princess Cosmicstar is reviving? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 08/13/2015

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 2: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Two."


	15. 12 The Return of The Princess of Legends

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Futatsu: Sono Saigen No Purinsesu Kozumikkusuta  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part Two: The Return of Princess Cosmicstar

EPISODE 132:  
"THE RETURN OF THE PRINCESS OF LEGENDS!"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 2"

Notes:

EPISODE 132: THE RETURN OF THE PRINCESS OF LEGENDS!

The last battle was fierce and the monster was too strong  
for the Ruby Crystal Sailors, so they fled the battle scene  
and returned to the palace once more.

"How do we get more power?"

Ami asked knowing the monster that they faced was too strong.

"I don't know..."

Usagi replied. She sat on the couch in the palace. She was thinking about  
the recent strange dreams and visions she been having. She couldn't remember  
the dreams or the visions, but they sounded important.

"He was strong... what will we do?"

Makoto questioned.

"If we can't defeat Shadow Demon Cyclops...the Earth... we are doomed!"

Minako yelled in an desperate tone.

"How can we get more power?"

Makoto questioned. They needed help and quick.

"He is strong, can we use the computer to strengthen our powers further?"

Michiru wondered.

"Doing so could destroy your powers and the Central Computer. It wouldn't  
be wise."

Neeblix answered. Everyone's powers were at the maximum that they could handle.

"Neeblix is right. If you tried to increase your powers, it could destroy the  
central computer."

Nitara explained to everyone. Rei notices that Usagi is in a trance. She hears Usagi  
talk to herself in a soft tone.

"... where shall I go?"

Usagi asked.

'... you're to go to Azabu Park... and there your destiny shall be revealed.'

The woman in Usagi's vision told her.

"... what do I do when I get there?"

Usagi questioned the unknown woman.

'You're to wait there until the holders of the Medallion of Legends arrives. There  
you'll receive further instructions of what to do. Please carry your mission Nucleus.'

The unknown woman told her.

"Very well. I will obey. I will leave at once."

Usagi answered and got up from the couch and ran out of the palace.

"USAGI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Rei yelled.

"My maiden where are you going?"

Nitara asks.

"We got to go after her."

Naru tells everyone.

"Okay, let's go!"

Rei agrees. Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Pluto, Nitara,  
Neeblix, Crystal Sailor Comet, Crystal Sailor Silverlight, Mamoru, and the  
Sailor Guardians run after Usagi. Usagi finally arrived at Azabu Park but  
she was still in a trance like state and didn't wake up from it.  
Crystal Sailor Comet tried to talk to Usagi while Usagi was in the trance.

"Usagi, what is your mission?"

Crystal Sailor Comet asked. But Usagi didn't hear her and couldn't answer.

Princess Hoseki Hogosha fiddles with her Crystal Moon Pendant because she  
is bored.

'Hmm...what's this? Writing on my Crystal Moon pendant? I can't read what it says...'

Princess Hoseki Hogosha thinks to herself.

"What's wrong Hoseki?"

Makoto asked.

"Nothing. Sailor Guardians come here."

Princess Hoseki Hogosha answers and calls for the other Sailor Guardians.

"What is it?"

Princess Hikari Tamotsu asked.

"My pendant says something, I need yours to attach to mine to see what they say!"

Princess Hoseki Hogosha answers. Then she speaks again.

"Let's combine the pendants!"

Princess Hoseki Hogosha commanded them. The four Sailor Guardians combined the  
four Crystal Moon Pendants and the Medallion of Legends is reformed and suddenly  
glows royal blue and then the light on the medallion vanishes and at the same  
time, Usagi's form of Princess Rubystar vanishes leaving Usagi in a form of  
translucent light. Nitara, Neeblix, and Crystal Sailor Comet noticed that Usagi's  
form of Princess Rubystar had vanished. A bright light blue light covered Usagi's body.  
The medallion read as follows: Serenity, Crystallina, Rubystar and with the  
name of Cosmicstar in the center. There were four small gem stones. One by each  
name. A silver one by Serenity. A Pink one by Crystallina. A Ruby Red one by Rubystar  
and a Royal Blue one by Cosmicstar.

"Is this Usagi's true nature at the moment?"

Nitara asks.

"Yes, I believe so. This is the true appearance of the Nucleus."

Crystal Sailor Comet replied. They heard Usagi speak again.

"... what is your orders... I await them."

Usagi spoke to the unknown woman. The unknown woman answered her.

'... now the time has come to unite the four Power Crystals.'

The unknown woman spoke to Usagi.

'Now say, 'Power crystals Combine!' The four Power Crystals will know  
what to do. Please finish your mission, Nucleus.'

The unknown woman ordered Usagi.

"I, Usagi, the Nucleus will obey. Power Crystals! Appear!"

Usagi spoke. The Pink and Silver Crystals come out of Usagi's brooch.  
The Ruby Crystal comes down to where Usagi is and the White Heart Star  
Cosmic Crystal appears in Usagi's hand. The four crystals lands in  
Usagi's hands. Usagi speaks again.

"POWER CRYSTALS COMBINE!"

Usagi, the Nucleus yells and throws the four Power Crystals in the air  
and the four Power Crystals circle around Usagi. The White Heart Star  
Cosmic Crystal floats about one foot in front of Usagi. The Ginzuishou  
floats one foot to the left of Usagi. The Momoirozuishou was one foot  
behind Usagi and the Rubizuishou was one foot to the right of Usagi.  
Then the four Power Crystals connected their energy to each other and  
to Usagi at the same time causing Usagi to fall into a deep sleep. Once  
Usagi was asleep. The four Power Crystals flew high into the air and the  
White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal froze in place and the other three crystals  
went higher into the air and the three crystals proceeded to unite with  
the Nucleus Crystal, the White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal. The Ginzuishou  
suddenly flew down fast towards the White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal and  
hitting it and causing a white flash of light. Then the Momoirozuishou  
proceeded in like manner hitting the White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal and  
causing a pink flash of light. And then the Rubizuishou flew down and hit  
the White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal and causing a ruby red flash of light.  
Then White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal sparked sending flashes of white light  
out and causing an aura of white light to appear around the White Heart Star  
Cosmic Crystal and then the energy around the White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal  
started to collapse and the energy began to supernova. The energy totally  
collapsed on the White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal and a bright royal blue flash  
shone and the Crystal of Legends, the Cosmicstar Crystal appeared and sent  
a royal blue flash of light outwards. Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Kamen  
and protected those near him from the pending flash. The flash went outwards  
covering the area within seconds. Then the flash of light disappeared and revealed  
a beautiful Crystal floating in the sky. The Cosmicstar Crystal was a big Royal  
Blue Crystal which had a beautiful shine. Then it descended towards Usagi who  
was the Nucleus and the Cosmicstar Crystal connected itself to Usagi and causing  
Usagi to levitate in the air. The Cosmicstar Crystal floated Usagi to about  
fifty feet above the ground. Then the Cosmicstar Crystal began to transform Usagi into  
the Princess of Legends, Princess Cosmicstar. Then the Cosmicstar Crystal flashed  
and a royal blue strapless bra and matching bikini appeared on Usagi's body. Then  
the Cosmicstar Crystal flashed again and a royal blue bracelet appeared on Usagi's  
right arm on her wrist. Then the Cosmicstar Crystal flashed again and caused royal  
blue glass slippers to appear on her feet. And Cosmicstar Crystal flashed again  
and royal blue ribbons appeared around Usagi's body and the ribbons transformed  
into a long beautiful royal blue dress with a long train in the back and with a  
darker bow on the back of Usagi's dress. Her royal blue dress glimmered beautifully.  
Then the Cosmicstar Crystal flashed again and Usagi's hair turned to the color of  
gold and started to grow very long. When the Cosmicstar Crystal was done, the  
ponytails of Usagi was now thirty feet in length. Then the Cosmicstar Crystal flashed  
again and a royal blue crescent moon appeared on Usagi's forehead. Her royal blue  
crescent moon flashed beautifully as it appeared. Then Usagi's earrings appeared  
on her ears and the transformation was complete. Everyone stood there in awe  
that Usagi's form changed. Usagi remained asleep unaware that she transformed again.

Meanwhile, the Dragon Defender in which was none other than Prince Dragonas from the  
Cosmicstar Moon was searching for the Nucleus as well. Spoke to his mini computer  
device.

"Computer, have you verified the voice print of Princess Cosmicstar?"

The Dragon Defender asked.

"Yes. Usagi Tsukino's voice has been matched to that of your Princess."

His mini computer announced.

"And...?"

The Dragon Defender asked.

"It's a match! 100%! It is your Princess! I do not know how, but she's the one you're  
looking for!"

The Mini computer spoke again.

"You mean she has been under my nose the whole time?"

The Dragon Defender asked.

"Affirmative."

The Mini Computer replied.

"Let's go!"

The Dragon Defender spoke. And he left walking towards where Usagi was.

Back where Usagi and the Crystal Sailors were and Usagi remained asleep for  
about an hour and the Cosmicstar Crystal flashed and Usagi began to awaken  
once more.

"Look! She's awaking!"

Rei spoke with glee.

Usagi looked around and noticed that she could not remember who all the people  
was around her.

"Oh no! Who are you? You are after me!"

Usagi spoke for the first time on her own in awhile. Fear shone in her eyes.  
Her memory failed her. Her brain had temporary amnesia. After she spoke. The  
Cosmicstar Crystal flashed and it lowered Usagi back to the ground and Usagi  
ran off. She ran for a while, then tripped and fell to the ground. Usagi cries  
and sheds crystal tears as her knees throb with pain. She looks at herself.  
She sees her long flowing dress and her very long hair. She remembered that this  
wasn't the way she looked before. She wondered why her hair had grown even longer.  
She spoke to herself.

"Those weird people will catch up to me... I am scared! I don't know what happened  
to me. I look strange and out of place. That's it! I must be a misfit! An oddball  
and a monster..."

Usagi spoke to herself and then she goes silent. Her tears continue to flow as  
confusion overtook her. She looked at herself and wonder why she changed. Then  
she heard a familiar woman speak.

"You're not a misfit, or an oddball, or a monster. You have a heart. You have  
reverted back to your original form. You have transformed into the Princess  
of Legends, Princess Cosmicstar."

The unknown woman spoke. Usagi took interest in the woman. The woman's hair  
had two Odangos like Usagi. The woman had two long ponytails which went down  
to her feet. Her hair was a light blue color. Her name was Queen Celeste.  
Usagi looked up to the woman floating in the air. Usagi spoke.

"The Princess of Legends, Princess Cosmicstar? My memory is very hazy. All I remember  
is my name is Tsukino Usagi!"

Usagi asked. she was wondering why she changed. Queen Celeste levitated  
down to the ground near Usagi and spoke.

"Yes, your true name is Cosmicstar, you were at one time lived on the Cosmicstar  
Moon. You went by the name of Cosmicstar. You were the chosen Princess to be  
born as the Princess of Legends."

Queen Celeste answered.

"Am I still on this Cosmicstar Moon?"

Usagi questioned her again.

"No. You are in the Milky way Galaxy in the Terran Solar System on a planet called  
Earth. You're in a country called Japan. The city you're in is called Tokyo."

Queen Celeste explained.

"That explains how I got here, but what happened to me that caused me to arrive  
on Earth in the first place?"

Usagi questioned again.

"You don't remember do you? On the Cosmicstar Moon, one day you took a walk out  
in the forest. It was your favorite place to visit. Then an evil Warlord named  
Branax came and drained your lifeforce energy and left you for dead. I used  
your Cosmicstar Crystal and exiled Warlord Branax and somehow he managed to  
find his way to Earth in which he met his demise by you. On the Cosmicstar  
Moon I saved your life by placing you in your Crystal and broke it up  
and the Cosmicstar Medallion and sent you as a Nucleus to learn and to  
collect the four Power Crystals so that one day you could become the Princess  
of Legends once more. And that day has arrived."

Queen Celeste explained to Usagi. Usagi's tears continued to flow freely. She  
remembered a bit of what Queen Celeste had told her.

"You must get used to your true name Princess. It's what you truly are."

Queen Celeste told Usagi.

"My true name as you said might be Cosmicstar, but the name I gotten used to  
and have truly embraced is none other than Tsukino Usagi and it's a name I  
truly enjoy having."

Usagi spoke as she embraced herself. Her tears dried up now. She loved the  
name she was given after she arrived on the Earth. Queen Celeste smiled.

"I see Princess. You've grown so attached to that name, the name of your  
own personality. Very well Usagi. I can't force you. Please remember,  
you must be strong and happy. You are alive. Please listen to Crystal  
Sailor Comet. She will instruct you now. I will appear to help you from  
time to time. Farewell my daughter."

Queen Celeste told her and vanished. Usagi remained where she was. Crystal  
Sailor Comet, Nitara, and the others approached Usagi. Crystal Sailor Comet  
walked over to Usagi. She placed her hand on Usagi's left shoulder. She  
spoke to her.

"Usagi... Princess... Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Crystal Sailor Comet asked.

"I am alright. I slipped and fell and hurt my knees a bit, I am no longer  
in pain. Crystal Sailor Comet, may I ask you something please?"

Usagi questioned her.

"Princess, you know you may ask me anything."

Crystal Sailor Comet replied.

"Why is my hair so very long? Maybe I should cut it..."

Usagi asked and thought about cutting her long hair.

"Usagi, because on the Cosmicstar Moon you were placed under a vow never  
to have your hair cut. And so since it was never cut it has grown to be  
thirty feet in length with each pony tail. Don't you like your hair?  
I can have others help you to protect your long hair from being cut.  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako will help you carry your long hair through  
door ways. Okay Princess? Would you like that?"

Crystal Sailor Comet asked.

"I always loved my hair. I am not used to it being thirty feet in length.  
Yes, that sounds nice. Others helping me with my hair."

Usagi replied about others helping her with her long hair.

"Please Princess let me help you up from the ground. A Princess shouldn't  
be on the ground."

Crystal Sailor Comet told her. She held out her hand to Usagi and lifted  
Usagi to her feet.

"Please forgive me for running away. My memory is still fuzzy. I guess  
it will be back to normal soon, right?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes Usagi, your memory will return to normal. Your body is still adjusting.  
I suggest we take you back to the palace so there you may get some rest.  
Sleeping will do you some good."

Crystal Sailor Comet suggested.

"Alright. I'll do as you suggest."

Usagi agreed. Crystal Sailor Comet and the Crystal Sailors escort Usagi  
back to the Crystal Moon Palace. And Rei and Makoto carefully pick up  
the ends of Usagi's long ponytails and carry her hair through the door.  
Once through the door way, Rei and Makoto release Usagi's long hair.  
Luna, Artemis, and Tsuki notices that Usagi changed again.

"Usagi-Chan, you changed again?"

Luna asked.

"Yes, Luna I have."

Usagi answered.

"Usagi-Chan, I have never seen you so beautiful. I hope you haven't  
forgotten me, Usagi?"

Luna asked.

"Luna, my memory might be hazy and fuzzy, but I can't truly forget  
someone like you. I remember Artemis and Tsuki as well. I am going  
to get some rest. Come Luna, Artemis, and Tsuki. You can keep me  
company."

Usagi announced. Nitara walks with Usagi and speaks to her.

"My maiden, will you be alright?"

Nitara asked.

"Yeah. I am tired. Sleeping will do me good."

Usagi answered. Nitara escorted Usagi to her private chamber, Ami also  
followed knowing this is a good time to observe the changes with Usagi.  
Usagi climbed into her bed carefully trying not to harm her long hair.  
Luna, Artemis, and Tsuki jumped on the bed. Ami spoke to Usagi.

"Are you okay Usagi?"

Ami asked.

"Yes, Ami-Chan. I will be fine. This is a big adjustment for me.  
I might be Cosmicstar that Crystal Sailor Comet and Queen Celeste  
state, but I am still Tsukino Usagi. I always was and always will."

Usagi stated about her deciding about how she felt about her earth given  
name.

"I understand Usagi. You bonded with your earth given name and it became  
part of your true personality. Very interesting."

Ami understood what Usagi was saying.

"But, still I had no idea that I was actually the Princess of Legends.  
I suppose all of you knew about it except me?"

Usagi asked.

"That's right. I think the main reason why we were told that we couldn't  
tell you is that you might prevent it from happening."

Ami explained.

"And if I had known, I would have prevented it from happening."

Usagi spoke as she knew herself well and she was right. Usagi did  
once in preventing the Pink Crystal from appearing, but the Pink  
Crystal got reformed anyway. Usagi brought down the Cosmicstar  
Crystal and looked at it.

"That Crystal looks very pretty Usagi."

Ami told Usagi. Usagi looked at the Cosmicstar Crystal and then looked back at  
Ami.

"Yeah it does. I guess if the Cosmicstar Crystal is here that means the Power  
Crystals formed this one."

Usagi asked.

"Yes, you caused the four Power Crystals to combine."

Ami replied and she explained about how the Cosmicstar Crystal was formed.

"I see. I never thought the Silver Crystal, the Pink Crystal, the Ruby Crystal  
and the White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal would form this one."

Usagi thought.

"You were told to bring those Power Crystals together."

Ami stated about how Queen Celeste ordered Usagi to combine all the crystals.

"I see. I guess I was even a mystery to myself."

Usagi thought of the times she did strange things without  
really knowing what she was doing.

"Crystal Sailor Comet called you the Soldier of Mystery because  
there were things that we didn't know about you or that you didn't  
even know."

Ami explained about how mysterious Usagi really was. Usagi looked  
at her very long hair that was all over her bed.

"I should be upset about my hair, but looking at my hair has seemed  
to ease my mind."

Usagi spoke as she smiled as she stared at her long hair.

"Your hair is lovely. I don't think I could describe your hair other than  
it flows so nice on your bed."

Ami gave Usagi a compliment.

"Thank you Ami."

Usagi thanked Ami and then she gently grabbed one of her long ponytails  
and brought it closer so she could examine it closely. Usagi realizes  
that her hair was very soft.

"My hair is very soft. Here feel."

Usagi told Ami and held out her ponytail for Ami to touch it. Ami felt Usagi's  
ponytail and she was surprised how soft it was.

"It's very soft. Does your hair feel heavy?"

Ami asked.

"No, only thing I really feel is a slight tug and that's it."

Usagi explained about her hair.

"I wonder if your crystal has anything to do with it."

Ami wondered.

"Maybe. Maybe I have my own abilities that I have yet to discover."

Usagi added her thoughts.

"Yes, maybe so Usagi-Chan. If you have hidden abilities, you'll discover  
them in due time. Now, Usagi-Chan, get some rest okay. I am just going  
to observe you for a while. Remember, your crystal is still working  
on you somehow. Maybe the crystal is slowly restoring all your memories.  
So, please rest Usagi, you well feel better tomorrow."

Ami told Usagi. Usagi released her ponytail and her crystal and turned  
on her side and fell asleep almost instantly. Nitara and Ami was surprised  
how easily Usagi fell asleep.

"She does that so easily Nitara."

Ami stated.

"Yes, it may be one of her many abilities."

Nitara replied. Usagi just slept there so peacefully.

"Nitara. This is interesting. It seems my mini computer has updated again.  
It has updated to Usagi's true form. It seems Usagi's crystal is  
converting her lifeforce energy from that was once Rubystar's to match  
that of the Cosmicstar Crystal."

Ami explained.

"Interesting. I wonder how complex my maiden really is?"

Nitara questioned Ami.

"I really don't know. This I know, Usagi isn't a human. We had known this  
for awhile, and now she is the Princess of Legends, her body might be  
more advanced than ours, like self healing or her heart beating differently  
than ours. It will take time to discover how complex Usagi really is. Remember  
human healing methods are dangerous to Usagi and can cause her to go into a  
seizure if we aren't too careful. Plus if her lifeforce energy gets drained,  
she might die. Usagi looks like any normal human, but we know she isn't one.  
I know Usagi isn't bothered by not being a human. We must help her now even  
more now since she has returned to her true nature. We must help her to  
discover herself and help her to recover all her memories and support her  
as she adjusts in this new role."

Ami explained.

"I see. You're really dedicated on learning and helping Usagi out aren't  
you?"

Nitara asked.

"I have been her friend for a long time. I am happy to help her out. She is  
unique you know. we've always known Usagi was different. I guess we know why  
now."

Ami explained. She treated Usagi like a sister. Usagi loved everybody and  
could make friends with people easily without trouble. The next morning  
Usagi woke up. She sat up in her bed and looked at the person sitting  
there keeping watch over her.

"Oh, Usagi-Chan, you have woken up."

Makoto replied.

"Yes, I have. Where's Ami and Nitara?"

Usagi asked.

"Ami went home to rest and Nitara is in the other room waiting you to  
wake up."

Makoto answered her. Usagi looked at her hair again.

"This isn't a dream is it? I really become Princess Cosmicstar?"

Usagi asked.

"It's not a dream Usagi-Chan. It really did happen."

Makoto revealed.

"I see. Mako-Chan, I am going to the White Room before I visit everyone  
else, please excuse me."

Usagi spoke to Makoto and Usagi got up from the bed and left her chambers.  
She went to the throne room and pressed the secret button for the white  
room and she grabbed her ponytails so they weren't cut by the door way  
and she entered the white room and sat down in the center of the white  
room and thought about the events of yesterday.

'So, it isn't a dream. I did become the Princess of Legends.'

Usagi thought to herself as she brought down the Cosmicstar Crystal  
down to her lap. She placed the crystal on her lap and she stared  
at her crystal. Then she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. It  
was Crystallina. Crystallina didn't know that Usagi sat in front of  
them. Crystallina spoke to Usagi.

"Miss, who are you? Are you here for help? I know Usagi could help  
you if she were here..."

Crystallina spoke to Usagi not knowing that it was Usagi. Usagi  
opened her eyes and looked at Crystallina, Serenity, and Rubystar  
that stood in the room with her.

"What is your name. Please tell us so we can help you."

Rubystar asked. Usagi thought that she should reveal the truth to  
Crystallina and the others.

"Please, tell us. We wish to help you."

Crystallina begged. Usagi thought she had better reveal the truth  
to them. She spoke.

"I am Tsukino Usagi. The Princess of Legends. Princess Cosmicstar."

Usagi revealed the truth to them. Crystallina, Rubystar, and Serenity  
that stood in the room with her were shocked.

"Usagi-Chan, you changed again?"

Crystallina asked.

"Yes, Crystal-Chan I have."

Usagi revealed.

"So it is you, Usagi-Chan. What happened?"

Rubystar asked.

"The four Power Crystals became the Crystal of Legends and then I  
returned to my true form. I am still in shock over it because  
I truly did not know that I was the Princess of Legends. I am a misfit.  
I must be."

Usagi explained as her heart sank like lead. Crystallina gently  
picked up Usagi and stood her on her feet.

"First of all, it's not good for a princess to be on the floor.  
secondly, don't belittle yourself. And thirdly, this is a new  
adjustment for you right? As you have in the past, you'll have  
to learn new abilities and learn about yourself. This time  
you're learning about your real appearance right? Usagi-Chan  
please believe in yourself. Okay?"

Crystallina spoke in a concerned tone. Usagi looked at  
Crystallina and then looked at her own dress and her hair.  
Then Usagi looked at Serenity which stood near her. Usagi  
spoke.

"For many years I always thought I was a human. I acted like  
a human. I also was foolish like a human. Only to find out  
yesterday, that I had a hidden mission to learn from the  
humans all the emotions they had and to attract the four  
Power Crystals to myself and combine them. This mission  
was so secret that even I didn't know about it. It's like  
I was in some way was deceived."

Usagi replied.

"No, Usagi-Chan, I don't believe you were deceived at all.  
I think the reason this mission was hid from you is two  
reasons. The first is that if the enemies knew who you  
really were, you would be killed and secondly if you knew  
what your mission truly was, you would prevent fate from  
taking place that would have been deadly, right? The first  
thing you need to do Usagi-Chan, is to believe in yourself.  
Everything starts there. Right?"

Crystallina asked her.

"Yeah, you're right. Serenity... wait... that's too formal...  
from now on while I am in here... your name is Serena-Chan.  
Do you like it Serena-Chan?."

Usagi asked her.

"Yes, it's cute. Thanks."

Serenity thanked her. Usagi spoke again.

"I am the kind of person like to refer people by ordinary  
names. Anyway, Serena-Chan and myself have been around the  
longest until I found out that Crystal-Chan was causing  
me to have terrible nightmares. But Crystal-Chan gave me  
courage and strength that helped me to defeat the Ice  
Titan and Krun Bruikas. Then I vanished for awhile and  
Sarah took over the leadership and kept the Pink Crystal  
lit so its shine wouldn't go out. And after an intense  
struggle, Nitara and the others found me and barely  
alive. They were able to keep me alive to the point I  
could eventually awaken on my own and after a short time,  
I sacrificed myself to save Rei-Chan. And not long after  
that I found myself revived and fully restored again  
and I entered the fray and in due time I defeated Warlord  
Branax who once drained all my lifeforce energy on the  
Cosmicstar Moon. I defeated Warlord Branax and the world  
was at peace until I met Princess Rea and in her hands  
she had the Ruby Crystals and she gave those crystals into  
my care and I kept them safe until the forming of the  
Ruby Crystal. and I took on Ruby-Chan's appearance.  
Ruby-Chan and I started off bad, but her and I worked out  
our problems. Ruby-Chan gave me faith and hope. Ruby-Chan  
sometimes I envy you. You're the Princess of Rage. I  
learned that sometimes that rage has its usefulness.  
And then came the current enemy and my return. My  
true return. Please help me to believe in myself."

Usagi finishing her recap of all that she had been  
through.

"Usagi-Chan. Faith in oneself is the most powerful  
force there is. Just believe in yourself and in  
time all your memory will return, right? Now  
go on. The others are waiting for you. Oh, Usagi-Chan,  
you can use your crystal to wrap your hair around  
your body to keep it from being cut so it will remain  
safe. Try it when you leave. We will always be here  
for you Usagi-Chan. Be happy, okay?"

Crystallina told her. Usagi nodded. Usagi used  
her crystal and wrapped her hair around her body  
and left the white room. She walked away from the  
door and was clear of it, she let her hair to normal  
behind her. She walked to the area that Nitara and the  
others were. Nitara greeted her.

"My maiden, good morning. How are you feeling?"

Nitara asked.

"Good morning. I feel fine."

Usagi replied.

"Good morning Princess, I am glad you are well. Forgive  
me Princess for not telling you sooner of your secret  
mission. It had to be secret from you and the forces  
of evil. Because fate and destiny had to be fulfilled.  
Usagi, you fulfilled that secret mission with flying  
colors. Princess, has anymore of your memory returned  
yet?"

Crystal Sailor Comet asked.

"I know that I am Princess Cosmicstar, certain things,  
people of the Cosmicstar Moon I remember and somethings  
I do not. I am still adjusting to the shock of changing  
appearances. I do remember you always had my best interests  
at heart when I lived on the Cosmicstar Moon, I see that  
you still haven't lost that, right?"

Usagi answered.

"I am glad some of your memory has returned Princess.  
please remember, the fate of the galaxy rests on your  
ability to recover all your sealed memories of the  
Cosmicstar Moon. Your memories from that time has  
powerful new abilities that will be of use to you.  
So, it is vital that you should try to remember your  
distant past, but don't force it. Okay?"

Crystal Sailor Comet explained.

"I will try."

Usagi agreed. Her new appearance would take her some time  
to adjust. Mamoru walked over to where Usagi was standing.  
He spoke to her.

"Usako, you look lovely as always, you know that right?"

Mamoru asked her as he came up to her. She embraced him  
freely. She looked up to him. He smiled. He was happy  
to be there for her. She spoke.

"Yes, Mamo-Chan. You always so sweet. You believe in me  
don't you?"

She asked.

"Yes. The others do too. But, Usagi must believe in Usagi,  
right? Isn't that important to you?"

Mamoru asked as he reminded her of what was really important  
to everyone... Usagi recovering her lost memories.

"Yes. Anyway, I think Haruka and Michiru want to do something  
with you."

Mamoru told her. Haruka and Michiru walked up to Usagi.

"Please, Usagi-san, come with us. Whatever you want to  
do, we will do it with you."

Haruka explained.

"I see. And Nitara, is it okay?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, you can go out with them. Remember this Usagi-Chan,  
there is still an enemy out there. So, you have to be  
careful."

Nitara agreed to let Usagi go outside for a while.

"I'd feel happier if Mamo-Chan went with me. I will  
safer with him and Uranus and Neptune."

Usagi answered.

"Very well Usako, I will go with you."

Mamoru agreed. He would do anything to keep Usagi happy.

"Can we go for a walk Haruka? I have been wanting to go  
on a nice walk and feel the breeze. I don't know why,  
walking sounds fun and relaxing to me."

Usagi explained of why she wanted to walk.

"That's your memory Princess. You always enjoyed walking."

Crystal Sailor Comet told her.

"I see. That doesn't surprise me."

Usagi stated. Haruka spoke to Usagi.

"Shall we go Odango?"

Haruka asked.

"Yes, Haruka. Let's go."

Usagi answered. Usagi used her crystal wrapped her long hair around her  
body until she was outside. Once outside she unwrapped her hair and  
let the wind blow her hair. Her hair blew in the wind as she walked.

"Usagi, you hair flies beautifully in the wind."

Michiru told Usagi.

"Thank you. Yes, it does. I guess it isn't that bad having hair  
that is very long."

Usagi answered. Then Usagi stopped and looked at her ponytails  
that was flying in the wind. This was the first time she could  
see her hair. Then Usagi spoke again.

"Does anyone have a mirror?"

Usagi asked.

"Here, you can use mine."

Michiru replied as she brought out her special mirror. She  
handed it to Usagi. Usagi wanted to see herself in the mirror  
and to see her hair. Usagi saw her Odangos and then she noticed  
her eyes.

"My eyes... they changed colors! Pink eyes! Interesting!"

Usagi exclaimed as she looked at her eyes and then returning  
the mirror to Michiru.

"ChibiUsa has red eyes Usako, so there's nothing wrong in having  
red or pink color for someone's eyes. It's your true eye color,  
right?"

Mamoru told her. Usagi looked at Mamoru and she spoke.

"Pink eyes. That is very interesting. I think it's kind of cool that  
I have that color for my eyes. Who would ever thought that I turn  
out to be this 'Princess of Legends,' right?"

Usagi asked.

"Usako, I know this is a major adjustment for you, right? Usagi  
should believe in Usagi! It all begins with you Usagi. Shall  
we be off?"

Mamoru asked her.

"Yes, I will try to believe in myself. Let's get going."

Usagi answered.

"Usagi-san, I think you're very beautiful. As you believed in  
Crystallina, Serenity, and Rubystar, now is the time to trust  
in you, Usagi Tsukino who is none other than Cosmicstar. That's  
your true self, right? You have to accept who you are. I think  
great things will happen if you believe in yourself."

Michiru spoke to Usagi. Everyone told her to believe in her own  
power. Usagi thought about herself and she wondered about her  
abilities and she looked at Mamoru, Haruka, and Michiru and  
suddenly she saw them like she never saw them before. She  
had x-ray vision. She could see their bones their blood vessels  
and other vital systems in their bodies. She then looked at  
her own hands and she saw inside her own hands. She could see  
her body's systems. She saw her blood vessels. She saw her bones.  
She saw the lifeforce energy inside her veins. To her seeing  
the inside of her body or anyone elses was quite strange. The  
x-ray vision only lasted for a few minutes and then her vision  
returned to normal. She hoped that her vision wouldn't do that  
all the time.

"Are you okay Usagi-San?"

Haruka asked.

"Yeah, I am fine."

Usagi replied. She decided to keep her x-ray vision a secret for  
how until she could get a handle on how to use it without herself  
activating it when she didn't want it to. They continued walking  
and she thought she ask a question.

"I wonder what other changes has happened with my own body."

Usagi spoke to no one in particular

"What have you discovered so far?"

Michiru asked.

"Well, actually I seem to have x-ray vision. I tapped into it  
accidentally. I could see inside your bodies and see your  
bodies systems and also my own. I found the inside my body  
very intestering. I also saw my lifeforce energy inside by  
veins. I found that to be the most interesting."

Usagi explained. Haruka looked shocked.

"You can see inside our bodies?"

Haruka asked.

"Yeah and my own. Don't worry, that power is no longer active.  
I wonder whatever other abilties I have."

Usagi thought as she put her right hand over her heart. She  
was shocked.

"My heart it's beating very rapidly and I am not even running  
or using a lot of energy."

Usagi spoke as she was surprised about her heart beating.

"Ami said that she found out after you went asleep that your  
heart beats very fast when you're awake and it beats very  
slow when you're asleep."

Mamoru replied.

"Really? Why would my heart beat so fast?"

Usagi asked.

"Usagi-San, remember that your crystal returned you to your true  
form, your heart is not beating to fast. It is only beating  
normally for you."

Michiru explained.

"Oh, I see. I need to stop thinking like something my heart beats..  
I should have known that I am different from everyone else."

Usagi thought.

"That's right Usako, you're not human. You look human, Ami told us  
that your body may be even more complex than the average human being.  
Ami did say she wanted to talk to you later about your body. She  
said it was important."

Mamoru told her and she turned her head towards Mamoru was they  
walked. She spoke.

"My body... complex? Interesting!"

Usagi spoke as her eyes got great big as she thought about how  
vastly different she really was. She placed her right hand over  
her heart and smiled. Then she spoke again.

"I am just happy I am alive."

Usagi spoke that feeling her made her happy that she was alive  
and she had friends that would watch out and protect her.

"Usagi-San, please remember this. You may be very strong and  
have supernatural powers, but even you have weaknesses that  
could leave you weakened, drained, or dead. That's why there  
are many of us to keep you safe. It's why we are here. Just  
trust in yourself. That is the key to everything."

Michiru told her.

"I understand."

Usagi replied. Everyone kept telling Usagi that she had to believe in herself.  
They continued to walk and then they saw the Dragon Defender a far off.  
The Dragon Defender came close to Usagi and the others. He spoke to his  
mini computer.

"Who is that girl with that long dress and long hair?"

The Dragon Defender asked his mini computer.

"There's not enough data for this girl."

His mini computer spoke to him.

"What shall I do?"

The Dragon Defender asked.

"Try talking to that unknown girl."

The Mini Computer suggested. Usagi saw him. She stopped and turned to Mamoru.

"Who is he?"

She asked.

"Don't you remember? That's the Dragon Defender. You met him on numerous occasions."

Mamoru explained.

"I'm sorry. I have no memory of ever meeting him."

Usagi revealed. Usagi didn't procced any further. She watched the Dragon Defender  
come closer. There was something about him that was familiar to her but she couldn't  
remember. He came close and he stopped. Then he spoke to her.

"Salutations my fair maiden."

The Dragon Defender spoke to her. Usagi just stood there and didn't know what to  
say to him. He waited for her to respond. She knew she had to respond. Then  
she finally decided to reply to him.

"Salutations."

Usagi replied. Her mannerisms seemed to kick in. On the Cosmicstar Moon, Princess  
Cosmicstar was very polite well mannered and very formal in certain situations.  
Usagi's mannerisms kicked in when she spoke to the Dragon Defender. Then the  
Dragon Defender spoke again.

"How are you my fair maiden?"

He asked her.

"I am alive and well. Thank you."

Usagi found herself being very formal and very polite. He spoke again.

"Does my fair maiden have a name?"

The Dragon Defender asked her. Usagi looked at Mamoru and wondering how  
she would answer.

"Tell him the truth."

Mamoru told her. She turned towards the Dragon Defender and spoke again.

"I am Tsukino Usagi, the Princess of Legends, Princess Cosmcistar."

Usagi answered. The Dragon Defender looked surprised.

"Is it really her, the Princess of Legends, Princess Cosmicstar?"

The Dragon Defender asked.

"Yes, it is. The voice print matches that of Princess Rubystar."

The Mini Computer answered. Then the Dragon Defender spoke again  
to Usagi.

"How long have you been Princess Cosmicstar?"

He asked her.

"Since yesterday."

Usagi replied and she spoke again.

"And before that, I was Princess Rubystar and I just was using her appearance."

Usagi explained.

"I see. What was your mission before becoming Princess Cosmicstar?"

The Dragon Defender asked.

"Before I returned to normal, I was under a secret mission to learn from  
the humans of all the emotions that they have and also collect the four  
Power Crystals to reform the Crystal of Legends, the Cosmicstar Crystal so  
I can return to normal. I was unaware of my secret mission until after I  
returned to my original form."

Usagi spoke about her previous secret mission.

"I understand. So, do you know who I am?"

The Dragon Defender asked. Usagi thought about the question at hand.  
She wondered what he actually meant. She looked at him. She knew  
that his present form wasn't his true form.

"I feel that form isn't your true form."

She revealed. Somehow she knew that wasn't his true form. He spoke.

"Princess Cosmicstar, you are correct. However, I cannot reveal my  
true self unless you can reveal to me my true name."

The Dragon Defenfer told her. She brought down her crystal and looked  
at it. She tried to think of his name. She thought about that last  
fateful day of when she was on the Cosmicstar Moon. She saw him in her  
mind. She saw the man without the mask. She saw his face and she remembered  
his name. She spoke.

"I remember now. Your name is Prince Dragonas. You were the one I was  
promised to be married to if I remember correctly."

Usagi answered. The Dragon Defender was surprised that she remembered his  
name. He spoke again.

"That's right Princess, my name is Prince Dragonas. I was sent here by Queen  
Celeste to find you and I succeeded. Now I will reveal my identity."

The Dragon Defender told her. He undid his mask and took it off. It revealed  
a man with dark hair and blue eyes. Usagi was shocked and she spoke.

"Two Mamoru's?"

Usagi questioned him.

"No, my name is Prince Dragonas, I was sent to find you. Now that I have found  
you. You may have suspected by now, I am nothing but a shadow too. My real  
body is somewhere in this city. Princess, you need to help me find my real body.  
My real body is in a human male host. Can you help me find him?"

Prince Dragonas asked her. The Cosmicstar Crystal suddenly glowed and Usagi  
pointed it towards Mamoru.

"Mamo-Chan, it's you isn't it?"

Usagi spoke with great surprise.

"Usako, what do you mean?"

Mamoru asked.

"Mamo-Chan, Prince Dragonas placed part of himself in you... most likely  
just after you were born. Mamo-Chan I suggest you listen to what Prince  
Dragonas has to say."

Usagi revealed. Then Prince Dragonas spoke.

"She's right. You were the one that I placed myself in. I suggest we unite  
and you will be stronger than ever before. All you have to do is touch  
my mini computer and you and I will become one permanently do you accept?"

Prince Dragonas offered. Mamoru thought about it and looked at Usagi and  
he spoke.

"Very well. I do it for Usagi's sake."

Mamoru answered.

"Very well. Touch this mini computer and all will be complete."

Prince Dragonas told Mamoru. Then Mamoru came out and touched the Mini  
Computer and Mamoru and Prince Dragonas unified as one and the Shadow  
of Prince Dragonas vanished forever transforming Mamoru into Prince  
Dragonas.

"Usako?"

Mamoru questioned her.

"Mamo-Chan, you'll get used to it."

Usagi told him.

"Just touch me and you'll re-transform into you civilian form."

The Mini Computer told him and Prince Dragonas touched the Mini Computer  
and he re-transformed back into Mamoru. Then Mamoru looked at Usagi and  
spoke.

"Very interesting this day has been."

Mamoru told Usagi.

"Yes, I agree. I wanted to go see my family. Let's go before something  
else strange happens. Mamo-Chan, Haruka, and Michiru... shall we go?"

Usagi asked them. They continued towards where the Tsukino's lived.  
Usagi's ponytails blew again in the wind. Finally they arrived at  
the Tsukino House. Usagi rang the doorbell. Shingo answered the  
door. Shingo opened the door and saw Usagi, but he didn't know it  
was Usagi.

"Mom, there's a girl with pink eyes, golden colored hair and a long  
dress."

Shingo spoke as Ikuko came to the door. Usagi spoke.

"Hello, mom, may I come in. It's me Usagi!"

Usagi spoke to Ikuko. Ikuko looked surprised. She let them in.  
Usagi, Mamoru, Haruka, and Michiru came in. Ikuko looked at  
Usagi and she spoke.

"Usagi have a seat. Why did you change appearances again?"

Ikuko asked as she led Usagi to the couch.

"The previous four crystals that I had reformed this one and I was  
transformed back into my real appearance... Princess Cosmicstar.  
This is my true identity."

Usagi told Ikuko.

"Usagi, your hair is so long! How long is your hair?"

Kenji asked.

"I know my hair is long. each ponytail is exactly thirty feet in length."

Usagi revealed.

"I see. Your hair looks beautiful as always."

Kenji told her.

"Thanks."

Usagi thanked him. Shingo came up to Usagi and spoke.

"I am sorry I didn't recognize you Usagi."

Shingo told her.

"Shingo, the Odangos on my head should have been a dead  
giveaway of my identity."

Usagi told him.

"Yeah, I should have."

Shingo thought about the many times that he seen Usagi's hair.

"Anyway, Usagi. It's good having you here again."

Ikuko told her.

"Thanks."

Usagi thanked her.

"Usagi, I would like to ask you something."

Shingo asked.

"Sure. Go ahead."

Usagi replied.

"Does your hair bother you for being that long?"

Shingo asked.

"No, my hair doesn't bother me at all. I think my crystal keeps  
me from having headaches or either my physiology prevents me from  
having headaches due to my long hair."

Usagi explained.

"Usagi, your hair looks really nice."

Kenji complemented her.

"Thank you. I think we need to go. Ami wanted to talk to me about  
something important."

Usagi thanked Kenji and then stood up.

"I'll come back soon."

Usagi told them. Usagi went towards the door with Haruka, Michiru, and Mamoru.

"Thank you for coming Usagi."

Ikuko told her.

"You're welcome. I have been wanting to come here for awhile. Take care Mom, dad,  
and Shingo."

Usagi told them. Usagi used her crystal to wrap her long hair around her body  
and then they left and Usagi released her hair again. After several minutes,  
Usagi, Mamoru, Haruka, and Michiru returned to the Crystal Moon Palace.  
Ami, Nitara, Crystal Sailor Comet greeted Usagi.

"Hello Usagi."

The three greeted in unison.

"Hello."

Usagi greeted back.

"Did you have a good time?"

Nitara asked.

"Yeah, it was fun and relaxing."

Usagi replied.

"Usagi, I want to go somewhere quiet and tell you about somethings  
that I found about how your body's systems."

Ami told her.

"Okay, we can go into the white room."

Usagi agreed. So Ami, Nitara, and Crystal Sailor Comet went into the  
white room and Usagi entered first and wrapped her hair around her body  
and once she was inside she released her hair. Nitara and Crystal  
Sailor Comet was right behind her. Once inside, Serenity, Crystallina, and  
Rubystar appeared in the white room.

"Serenity, Crystallina, and Rubystar, Ami is going to talk to me about my  
body's systems. This might be of some interest to you."

Usagi told them. Ami spoke up.

"Usagi, I am sure you are aware you're not a human by any standard. I don't  
think that bothers you. What have you discovered about yourself since you  
became Cosmicstar?"

Ami asked. Usagi thought and then answered.

"I discovered that I have x-ray vision and I also discovered that my heart  
beats really rapidly."

Usagi revealed what she had discovered about herself. Ami looked surprised,

"Usagi, tell me about your x-ray vision."

Ami asked.

"My x-ray vision is so powerful that it is very microscopic that I can even  
see my lifeforce energy running through my veins."

Usagi explained. Ami spoke again.

"Could you try to use that power again?"

Ami asked. Usagi scratched her chin a bit and spoke.

"I don't even know exactly how I used the power in the first place. I thought about  
what abilities that I have and then it happened and saw through everyone and myself."

Usagi explained how it happened. Then Ami spoke again.

"Could you try to tap into your x-ray vision again?"

Ami asked.

"I don't know how I tapped into it in the first place."

Usagi spoke once again because she didn't know how she tapped into her x-ray vision.

"Maybe it takes a command like 'Crystallina Energy Pulse' don't you think Usagi-Chan?"

Nitara asked. Usagi thought about that for a moment.

"Usagi X-ray Vision."

Usagi spoke trying to unlock her x-ray vision. Ami spoke up.

"Usagi, remember your civilian name is like a shadow. You should try the name  
'Cosmicstar' instead of 'Usagi' please try it."

Ami suggested. Usagi thought about it and then spoke.

"Cosmicstar X-ray vision."

Usagi spoke and she tapped into her x-ray vision. She could see through Nitara,  
Ami, Crystal Sailor Comet.

"Usagi, your eyes has changed colors."

Ami reported.

"What color are they?"

Usagi asked being curious about her eyes.

"They have turned transparent blue."

Ami replied.

"Usagi, what are you seeing?"

Nitara asked.

"What do you want to know? I can see each of your skeletal systems, your  
blood vessels and your nervous system as well among others."

Usagi replied. Then Usagi's eyes returned to normal.

"I can keep my eyes like that as long as I need them to be that way."

Usagi reported.

"I see."

Ami stated.

"I haven't discovered any other abilities since becoming Princess Cosmicstar."

Usagi announced to Ami, Nitara, and Comet.

"Usagi, thank you for helping understanding more abilities. Please try not to  
force yourself in discovering your abilities. Just be yourself and let your  
abilities surface on their own. Alright?"

Ami suggested to Usagi. Usagi then made up her mind about her identity.

"Thank you everyone for helping me. I know who I am, my memory may still  
be a bit fuzzy... however, I decided that I want to stick with my earth  
given name. Princess Cosmicstar to me feels more like a title of my status  
as a Princess and everyone already knows that I am Usagi Tsukino that Kenji  
and Ikuko Tsukino had given me. This is my decision. I know in due time, all  
my memories on the Cosmicstar Moon shall return and I won't do anything to  
force it. Please Nitara and Comet please accept my request."

Usagi revealed about herself being identified by Usagi instead of Cosmicstar.  
Nitara and Comet smiled and Comet answered Usagi.

"Very well Usagi, Princess. I will accept your request Usagi. Please know this  
that to unlock the rest of your abilities requires you remembering your time  
when you lived on the Cosmicstar Moon. I am happy to see your true appearance  
again. Seeing you gives me great joy."

Comet accepted Usagi's decision with a warm smile. Usagi smiled back too. She  
wanted to show respect to Comet.

"Usagi, my maiden, I never get tired of seeing you. You bring joy in my life.  
I am glad I had a part of bringing you back to your true form. I will always  
be by your side."

Nitara cheerfully told Usagi.

"Usagi-Chan, I am always happy to help you out learning more about you. You  
are indeed one of a kind Usagi. I am happy to be your friend."

Ami explained her feelings to Usagi.

"Thank you Ami for your kind words. I know you will help me succeed."

Usagi thanked Ami. Then Nitara and Comet stood up.

"Ami, let's allow Usagi to have time alone in here. My maiden we will see you  
later."

Nitara announced to Ami and to Comet. Comet and Ami got up as well and they left  
Usagi alone in the White Room with Crystallina, Rubystar, and Serenity. Nitara,  
Comet, and Ami re-joined the others in the lounge. About thirty minutes Usagi  
came out of the White Room to join the others. Everyone focused their attention  
on Usagi. Nitara spoke up.

"Welcome back my maiden. I explained to everyone of your decision about your  
name. I am happy that I can help you succeed my maiden. Please sit down with  
me and relax. This should be a joyous day for you."

Nitara told Usagi. Usagi brought herself to where Nitara was and sat down  
right by her. It would be a day that she would never forget that she became  
Princess Cosmicstar, the Princess of Legends!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Two, Usagi tries hard to remember her past on the  
Cosmicstar Moon, but nothing more surfaces for her. Then Shadowdemon makes his move  
and attacks Tokyo. Meanwhile, at the palace, Queen Celeste has an answer to Usagi's  
problem and causes several memory spheres to appear in the palace and Usagi is asked  
to touch each one to recover her sealed memory. can Queen Celeste and Comet help her  
uncover her past so she can stop Shadowdemon? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 08/13/2015

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 2: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Two."


	16. 13 Power Up! Cosmicstar Sailor Moon!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Futatsu: Sono Saigen No Purinsesu Kozumikkusuta  
Crystal Princess Rubi Part Two: The Return of Princess Cosmicstar

EPISODE 133:  
"POWER UP! COSMICSTAR SAILOR MOON!"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 133: POWER UP! COSMICSTAR SAILOR MOON!

It was late at night, Usagi now being in the form of Cosmicstar, the  
Princess of Legends, had a hard night trying to sleep. Comet wanted  
Usagi to try and remember her time when she lived on the Cosmicstar  
Moon, however the memories were buried deep within Usagi. She got up  
from her bed and out of her chambers and went out to the balcony of  
the Crystal Moon Palace and stared at earth's moon. She thought about  
the recent events that lead to her becoming the Princess of Legends.  
Her memory of the recent events that lead Usagi to become the Princess  
of Legends. Her memory was less fuzzy now. She remembered what Shadowdemon  
had called her. She remembered the phrase 'Little Girl' and that it made  
her angry. She wasn't a little girl. She had learn a lot about trusting in  
those close to her. She thought about the buried memories that was within  
her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't do anything to remember  
anything from the Cosmicstar Moon. Nitara knew that Usagi couldn't sleep  
and she walked out on the balcony to help Usagi with her problem.

"My maiden, is something bothering you?"

Nitara asked in a quiet tone where only Usagi could hear. Usagi turned  
towards Nitara and she answered her.

"Nitara, did I disturb anybody?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone. Nitara smiled.

"No, my maiden. I am worried that you couldn't get any sleep. What's  
wrong my maiden?"

Nitara asked.

"What Comet wanted me to remember... those buried memories..."

Usagi answered Nitara with a worried tone of her own. Nitara had the  
most confidence in Usagi.

"You mean the memories from the Cosmicstar Moon?"

Nitara asked once again.

"Yes, that's right Nitara..."

Usagi stopped in mid sentence and she then noticed she never once called Nitara,  
Nitara-Chan. Nitara wondered why Usagi stopped.

"What's wrong my maiden?"

Nitara asked in a curious and worried tone.

"Ever since I first known you, I have never called you 'Nitara-Chan.' I'm sorry."

Usagi apologized for not calling Nitara... 'Nitara-Chan.' Nitara smiled. She wasn't  
the least upset and she smiled and spoke.

"You didn't offend me my maiden. Every time you greeted me you spoke from your heart  
didn't you?"

Nitara spoke in a gentle and caring tone. She wasn't offended. Usagi however still  
felt bad.

"Maybe, not... but still I never called you 'Nitara-Chan.' I feel bad by not calling  
you that and you have called me 'my maiden' for the longest time now."

Usagi answered again. She wasn't satisfied. She knew in her heart that she hurt Nitara.  
Usagi looked down at her long dress and also looked at her hair. Usagi felt extremely guilty.  
Nitara was more than a friend to her. Usagi felt a warm hand reach out to her chin and brought  
Usagi's chin to her level. Nitara was gentle with Usagi. She noticed that Usagi had tears in  
her eyes. Nitara spoke.

"For a lovely young lady like yourself... you feel so guilty. I said you didn't hurt me in any  
way. Now please cheer up my maiden. You never did hurt me."

Nitara calmed tried to explain to Usagi, that she was not hurt at all. Usagi embraced Nitara  
and looked up to Nitara. Nitara was taller than Usagi and Nitara treated Usagi like a daughter.  
She wouldn't let anyone hurt Usagi.

Nitara kindly spoke to Usagi as she brought a handkerchief and dried Usagi's tears.

"You weren't hurt?"

Usagi asked not being sure about Nitara had told her.

"No, I wasn't hurt my maiden. Now please cheer up."

Nitara spoke again trying to brighten up Usagi's spirits. Nitara softly embraced Usagi  
into a hug and she spoke again.

"Just be happy. I was never hurt. Every time we have talked you always brighten up my day!"

Nitara spoke again as she smiled at Usagi. Usagi still was unsure. Nitara placed her hand  
on Usagi's head and rubbed her hair gently to let her know that she wasn't hurt. Usagi  
cringed a bit thinking that Nitara was going to scold her, but instead Nitara gently rubbed  
her hair comforting Usagi. Usagi buried herself into Nitara's chest like she was her daughter,  
but she wasn't Nitara's daughter. Nitara loved Usagi so much that she would do anything to  
comfort her. Usagi made some soothing sounds like she really enjoyed being comforted and pampered  
a bit.

"Nitara-Chan?"

Usagi spoke in a soft voice as she looked up at the taller girl.

"Yes my maiden?"

Nitara asked Usagi. Usagi looked at her for a moment and then she spoke.

"I am glad you're not hurt. The last couple of days has been a bit unusual for me. I still  
haven't remembered anything more about my past. How am I going to remember when it is sealed  
deep within me."

Usagi spoke again in a soft tone that only Nitara could hear.

"Don't force yourself my maiden. Your memory will return in time. Your memory of Cosmicstar  
will return. Just believe in yourself."

Nitara explained about Usagi not forcing herself and she had to believe in herself. Usagi simply  
nodded.

"My maiden, let's go back inside alright? I want you to try and get some sleep. Even a princess  
needs rest. Remember what I told you about resting? Resting will do wonders for you. Come, I  
will escort you back to your chambers."

Nitara told Usagi and she escorted Usagi back to her chambers. Usagi carefully climbed back into  
her bed and Nitara tucked her in. Nitara then placed her finger on Usagi's forehead and she spoke.

"Sleep, my maiden, sleep. I can help you get the rest you need in the morning, you will feel a  
lot better."

Nitara spoke kindly to Usagi. Usagi closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. Ami still was there  
and Nitara spoke to her.

"Ami, please scan Usagi and see if her distant memories are buried within her and let me know  
tomorrow, alright?"

Nitara asked Ami.

"Sure, I will do it."

Ami replied. She was more than willing to aid Usagi. The next morning, Comet instructed Ami,  
Rei, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru an important matter about Usagi.

"Now that Usagi is the Princess of Legends, I want each of you help Usagi bathe. She will  
rebel against the idea, however I am instructed by Queen Celeste to her well being and welfare.  
And her hair is very long and I don't want her hair damaged, so I want four of you to help her  
bathe. Now, also the reason I am doing this is I want Usagi to trust in you more. She will  
object at first, but I think she'll think differently when her friends help her bathe. I am  
the sole guardian for Cosmicstar, while Nitara is a mentor to her. Will you please help  
me with this task. She will be bathed once a day after she wakes up. Understand?"

Comet instructs them in that she wanted Usagi bathed once. Everyone agreed.

"Good and thank you. Please know this, Usagi has the appearance of a human, but she is not  
one. Her skin will react when touched by humans. However, I can't tell you exactly what it  
is. You must find out for yourselves. Please treat her body with care. Although, she can't  
be hurt by you, please treat her with respect. This will help her to trust you more in this  
matter. Please no inappropriate touching that would displease her. We want her to trust you  
more. Please remember this."

Comet told them again and they all agreed.

"Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako... you will be in charge today. Please remember what I said.  
I will have Luna watch over you to make sure that Usagi you treat Usagi with respect."

Comet told them again and she spoke again.

"Usagi's wardrobe has changed officially to match her to being the Princess of Legends.  
No matter what you put on her, she will always have the same Royal Blue Princess dress. The clothes  
that she has on are to be cleaned. I want her to present her as the Princess of Legends to the  
best of her ability. She may not like it at first, but she will get used to it."

Comet explained about Usagi's clothes and how they have changed to match the Princess of  
Legends. Comet spoke up again.

"Ami, you will direct the others during the bathing ritual. I trust you will treat Usagi  
with the utmost respect."

Comet told her as she smiled a bit.

"Yes, I will. I respect Usagi a lot and I know that Usagi trusts me a lot."

Ami answered Comet that she believed that Usagi trusted her a lot. Comet spoke  
again.

"One most thing, once you have started bathing Usagi... she won't say anything during  
the bathing ritual."

Comet explained that Usagi will not speak while being bathed.

"How soon until Usagi awakens?"

Ami asked.

"Soon. Remember, Usagi isn't just Comet's Princess... she is everybody's Princess. Watching  
over her, protecting her, and caring for her should be our responsibility."

Nitara answered about when Usagi was to awaken and then she reminded them when Usagi was to  
awaken. Not too long afterward, Usagi started to stir and also Luna, Artemis, and Tsuki also  
stirred and woke up as well. Usagi sat up in the bed and turned and looked and saw Nitara,  
Comet, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako all standing and looking at her. Then she wondering what  
was going on. Comet approached the bed.

"Usagi... now that you have become the Princess of Legends, I am implementing something that  
I know you will not like."

Comet began as she started to explain about having others bathing her. She would soon rebel  
to the thought of that. Usagi was more curious than upset. She wondered what Comet had planned.

"What won't I like?"

Usagi asked in a very curious tone.

"Starting today and for now on just after you get up each morning... you will be bathed by  
your friends. I know you won't like this, however this must be done."

Comet explained and she waited for an explosion and she got one.

"WHAT? NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY I AM LETTING OTHERS BATHE ME!"

Usagi yelled at the top of her lungs and it was very piercing that it shook the room. Comet  
spoke again.

"Usagi, please calm yourself and listen to me for a moment, will you?"

Comet spoke in a calm tone and Usagi was still very upset at the idea of others bathing  
her. She didn't find it funny at all. Usagi answered Comet again.

"I am more capable of bathing myself without others helping."

Usagi answered and she still was defiant as ever.

"Really now? Have you looked at your hair lately?"

Comet asked her and Usagi looked at her and remembered that it was very long!

"You have a point there, but I am still against it. It's not right."

Usagi spoke in a calmer tone, but she was still against the idea of having the  
others bathing her.

"I am against too, but I also am orders by Queen Celeste. I know how you feel in this  
matter."

Comet explained once again trying to reason with Usagi. Usagi's eyes grew great big  
when Comet mentioned Queen Celeste.

"Queen Celeste called me, her daughter when I ran away from everyone after I first  
transformed into the Princess of Legends."

Usagi explained about meeting Queen Celeste.

"Yes, that is right Usagi. Queen Celeste is your mother. She wanted you to be a prim  
and proper princess. She wanted you to trust your friends more. And she suggested  
that others bathing you and helping you with your hair will be the best way for you  
to trust others more and to also help you with your memory."

Comet explained about what Queen Celeste's wishes about Usagi being more prim and proper.  
And, if Usagi refused comet, she had ways to get Usagi to simply accept this unusual  
task.

"Will you accept this? If you don't, I have ways to get you to behave and obey that  
is requested of you."

Comet spoke in a stern voice. She didn't want to have to use force, but if she had too  
she would. Usagi thought for a moment. She didn't want to do this, but at the same time  
she didn't want to find out what Comet had planned if she disobeyed her order. Usagi spoke  
up.

"Very well. I am against this. I will obey your wishes."

Usagi spoke quietly and she conceded defeat. She didn't want to find out what Comet had  
planned. Comet walked up to Usagi and spoke to her.

"That is a wise choice princess, I am glad for your sake that I didn't have to show you  
what I had planned if you refused. Please ready yourself. Ami will get for you a clean  
dress and also the other clothes you need and everything else too."

Comet explained about her not having use her special power. Ami had been instructed.  
Ami went got clean clothes for Usagi, earrings, bow ties for her hair and also shoes  
for her feet and she presented them to Comet.

"Good, hold on to those Ami. Princess, please come with us."

Comet told Ami to hold on to Usagi's clean clothes and she asked Usagi to come with her.

"Please, give me a moment with Usagi."

Nitara spoke to Comet and Comet decided to allow Nitara to have a moment with Usagi.  
Everyone else left Usagi's chambers except Nitara and Usagi. Nitara spoke to Usagi.

"Listen my maiden for a moment. I know you don't like what Comet is asking you to do.  
However, for the moment, please just allow it to be done now. Your hair is very long  
and I doubt you can clean your hair by yourself and Comet wants what's best for you.  
Please, do this for me if you don't have the heart to do it for Comet... please  
my maiden?"

Nitara explained to Usagi.

"Very well, Nitara-Chan. I'll go through it because you asked me too."

Usagi agreed to Nitara's request and Nitara led Usagi to a large bathroom that was  
used for bathing. Nitara brought Usagi to the bathing chamber. Nitara spoke to Usagi.

"Please, go in and listen to all they say. Alright?"

Nitara asked.

"Very well."

Usagi answered Nitara and agreeing once more to go through the bathing ritual.

"Make me proud my maiden!"

Nitara told her and then Nitara left the bathing chamber. Comet then spoke to Usagi.

"Princess, Usagi... I know you don't like this. I if you obey what Ami and the others  
tell you through this, Nitara and I will treat you later to something if you can quietly  
endure this. Alright?"

Comet asked. Usagi nodded her head yes in reply.

"Luna and Ami, I will leave Usagi to your care."

comet spoke to Ami and Luna. Luna sat by the edge of the tub. The tub was very large and  
it had a light pink color to it. Warm water always ran in it. Usagi had seen this tub before  
so it was no surprise to her before. Ami spoke to Usagi.

"Usagi-Chan, you remember how to take off your dress right? You have done it before right?"

Ami asked her.

"Yes, I have done it before."

Usagi answered Ami. And without further delay Usagi concentrated and her body glowed Royal  
Blue and her blue dress appeared in her hands and Ami took it from Usagi and folded it up and  
placed it in a laundry basket. Usagi took off her earrings and handed them to Ami. Ami took  
off the bow ties that held Usagi's Odangos and Usagi's hair flowed freely now. Usagi took off  
her royal blue glass slippers. They were made of the same material as her crystal. She handed  
them to Ami. Ami set them aside from the laundry basket. Instinctively, Usagi lifted up her  
arms and Ami undone Usagi's strapless bra and carefully removed it from Usagi's chest and  
she folded up and placed it in the laundry basket. Rei, Makoto, and Minako saw Usagi's breasts  
and were quite shocked. They always thought Usagi would be flat chested, however this was not  
the case. Her breasts were not too large nor not too small. They were soft and round. Minako  
spoke.

"Gee, Usagi-Chan, you aren't flat chested!"

Minako spoke in a gleeful tone about Usagi's breasts and the comment displeased both Usagi and  
also Luna. Ami spoke up.

"Minako-Chan, that isn't very nice. I know you are joking, we want Usagi trust in us more.  
Please remember that."

Ami spoke to Minako in a stern voice. Ami carefully took off Usagi's bikini. Usagi's bikini  
matched the bra that Usagi had on. Minako, which was a ditz and sometimes thought before acting,  
reached out and touched one of Usagi's breasts. This made Usagi extremely displeased. Rei reached  
out and slapped Minako's hand.

"Minako, stop it. This is a serious matter! Listen to what Ami said. we want Usagi to trust in  
us more. So, no more foolishness."

Rei scolded her. Luna added her thoughts to it.

"Minako, Rei and Ami is right! No more fooling around. This is serious business. Now apologize  
to Usagi-Chan!"

Luna yelled in loud voice.

"I'm sorry Usagi-Chan. Please forgive me."

Minako quietly apologized and as Comet predicted, Usagi remained silent. Ami and Makoto lead  
Usagi to the tub and Usagi stepped into the tub. Ami carefully set Usagi on a bench in the  
tub. Ami spoke to the others.

"Let's get this done so, Usagi can go about her day. Usagi is so patient. In a way, I very  
sorry that she can't do this herself. However, rules are rules and we can't break them. Now let's  
get to work."

Ami instructed the others. They each grabbed a bar of soap and began washing Usagi. Usagi sighed  
that she had to go through this. However, she wasn't about to disobey Comet. She wanted Comet  
to be happy. During the bathing Usagi remembered something from the Cosmicstar Moon. It was  
a very distant memory. The memory began replaying in her mind.

*** FLASHBACK ***

On the Cosmicstar Moon, Princess Cosmicstar had to be bathed every day by servants. Crystal  
Sailor Comet and Queen Celeste set up strict orders to have Princess Cosmicstar bathed every  
day.

"Come Princess!"

Comet spoke to Princess Cosmicstar leading her to one of the bathrooms in the Cosmicstar Palace.  
Comet instructed Princess Cosmicstar to remove her dress and the servants would do the rest.  
Some of the servants went easy on Cosmicstar and others were rough. Then the flashback ended.

*** END FLASHBACK ***

Usagi sat there not moving at all unless instructed. As they took care of her. Usagi felt safe  
and content. She started making sounds like when Nitara comforted her when she thought she had  
upset Nitara. Ami motioned at Rei that Usagi was making sounds. They wondered why she made  
such sounds. Comet knocked on the door and announced that it was her and she came in.

"How is it going?"

Comet asked how the bathing ritual was going.

"She is doing very well for time being. She hasn't uttered a word other than the sounds she has been  
making."

Ami replied and explained that Usagi was doing well.

"Good. Please know this, your fair treatment of her will cause her to give off a positive response  
and a bad treatment will cause her to give a negative response. Always beware of this and please  
know that... that I will know what you do to her either good or bad. I am connected to the Princess.  
So, what you do I will know. Please understand that."

Comet reported. They were all surprised. Then Comet rubbed the top of Usagi's head a spoke.

"I am proud of you Princess Usagi. It's almost over. Please listen to Ami, alright. I will see  
you in a bit."

Comet told her and Comet left for the others finishing bathing Usagi. Ami and the others finished  
the bathing part and then proceeded to wash Usagi's long hair. Ami and Rei wet all of Usagi's hair  
and then proceeded to wash Usagi's hair. Each of them took a section of Usagi's hair. They washed  
her hair with a special shampoo and then after they rinsed her hair they used conditioner on Usagi.  
After many minutes they were done and they got a couple of clean towels and began to dry Usagi off.  
After they completed drying Usagi off, they blow dried Usagi's long hair. Usagi sat on a chair as  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako each blow dried Usagi's hair. Usagi waited patiently for them to finish.  
Once they were done drying her hair. Ami decided that this time, she would put Usagi's clothes on her  
to prevent more inappropriate touching. Ami grabbed Usagi's clean bikini and asked Usagi step into  
it and Ami fit it into place and adjusted the bikini so it wouldn't hurt Usagi. Ami spoke to Rei.

"Rei, I am going to put Usagi's bra on her from the front and when I tell you, you will snap on the  
back for Usagi, please?"

Ami asked and Rei agreed. Ami brought the front part of Usagi's bra to Usagi's chest and Ami carefully  
placed each of Usagi's breasts into the cups of the bra and then asked Rei to snap the back and once  
Rei had snapped the back into place, Ami adjusted Usagi's breasts into the bra. And then that part  
was finished. Ami got Usagi's earrings and she put them on Usagi's ears and put them into place  
as well. Ami grabbed Usagi's shoes and handed them to Minako. She spoke.

"Minako, please bring Usagi's shoes to her feet and Usagi will put her feet into them."

Ami instructed Minako and Minako did just that. She brought the shoes to Usagi's feet and Usagi  
put on the shoes without any help from Minako. Ami grabbed Usagi's clean dress. It was just like  
the one she had on. Ami stood Usagi up to her feet and handed Usagi the clean dress and as before,  
Usagi concentrated on the dress and she glowed blue and in a flash of light she wore the clean  
dress just like before. Ami spoke.

"Now, princess... we are almost done. Now it is time to brush your hair and put it back into  
the Odangos. Alright?"

Ami told her and Usagi nodded in reply. Ami took Usagi's brush and she began to brush Usagi's long  
hair. Usagi really enjoyed having her hair brushed. Then after the brushing Ami put Usagi's  
hair back into the traditional Odangos and put the bow ties in place to keep the Odangos from  
coming undone. Once the Odangos were in place, they were completely done. Ami put the towels  
in the laundry basket and then led Usagi out of the bathing chamber where Comet and Nitara  
were waiting. Ami presented Usagi to Nitara and Comet.

"Comet and Nitara, here she is... Usagi all dressed again. She did very well."

Ami presented Usagi to Comet and Nitara and then Usagi turned around and then spoke.

"Thank you everyone. And Minako, next time, don't handle me inappropriately, alright? Any  
way, thank you. That was quite an unusual experience."

Usagi thanked Ami and the others and then warned Minako not handle her in a bad way again and  
then she turned back to Comet and spoke.

"During the bathing ritual, I did remember something during the bathing ritual."

Usagi announced. Comet looked surprised and she spoke.

"Please, tell me about it!"

Comet exclaimed. Usagi brought her hands in front of her and she spoke.

"It wasn't anything too important. I just remembered on the Cosmicstar Moon, I used  
to go through the same ritual there. It wasn't anything that can change the course  
of the enemy."

Usagi revealed the distant memory that she had remembered.

"I see. That's good. I see that the bathing ritual caused a memory to resurface. However,  
I need you to try hard to remember all the other important memories. Fate depends on you."

Comet explained to Usagi. Usagi just looked at her. This was easier said than done. Usagi hadn't  
been able to remember anything more. Then the Naru walked up to Usagi and placed in Usagi's  
hand the Cosmicstar Medallion. Usagi looked up at Naru and wondered why she handed her the Medallion.

"That is yours. Since it has been reformed, we decided to give it back to you."

Naru explained to Usagi was a bit surprised.

"However, you four are powerless!"

Usagi answered Naru knowing that she could do nothing at the present.

"Usagi, it was always your medallion, we were just using the broken pieces of it. Please  
take care of it, alright?"

Naru explained.

"Alright. Comet, is there anyway I can regain all of my lost memories?"

Usagi asked comet and then suddenly Neeblix came running.

"we have trouble! Shadowdemon has made his move and started to attack Tokyo!"

Neeblix announced. Then Nitara spoke to everyone.

"Everyone, we must prevent Shadowdemon from hurting innocent people! Let's go and intercept  
them."

Nitara announced. Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, ChibiUsa,  
and Crystal Sailor Dragonfly went and intercepted Shadowdemon and Shadow Demon Cyclops.  
Comet then presented a plan to Usagi.

"Princess Usagi... may I call you that?"

Comet asked and Usagi looked up at Comet and spoke.

"Yes, I really like that!"

Usagi answered in an happy tone. Then Comet spoke again.

"Good. There may be a way. The queen and myself have been thinking of ways to restore  
your sealed memory..."

Comet spoke as Queen Celeste appeared in the room.

"Queen!"

Both Comet and Usagi spoke. Comet bowed before the queen and Usagi just stood there.  
Queen Celeste spoke to Comet and Usagi.

"There may be a way, in this palace, I have placed seven memory spheres. Each one  
will activate a part of the Princess's memory once she touches the sphere. Comet,  
you are to guide Usagi to each sphere. Now, Comet lead my daughter to the first sphere.  
I will be watching."

Comet explained and Comet nodded and led Usagi to the first sphere. It was in the lounge  
of the palace.

"Princess Usagi, please touch the sphere. It will access some of your sealed memory."

Comet explained. Usagi looked at the sphere and then reached her hands to touch it and  
a white light covered her and she remember a distant memory.

*** FLASHBACK ***

Queen Celeste talked to Cosmicstar, her daughter and spoke to her.

"Cosmicstar, listen carefully. Tomorrow, you will be starting school in the town  
that surrounds the palace. You are to obey what the teacher tells you and you are  
to behave properly, alright?"

Queen Celeste asked her daughter.

"Yes, mother."

Cosmicstar answered her mother. Then Queen Celeste smiled. She knew that Cosmicstar  
would do all that was instructed of her.

*** END FLASHBACK ***

Usagi removed her hands from the sphere and the sphere disappeared into Usagi's body.

"Come princess, there are many more sphere for you to collect."

Comet instructed and led Usagi to the next sphere. The next sphere was in her chambers.  
Usagi touched it and a flash of light engulfed Usagi. She remembered a distant memory.

*** FLASHBACK ***

The teacher brought Princess Cosmicstar which turned six years old to the front of the  
class and the teacher spoke to the class.

"Everyone, I have a new student to present to you. This is our own Princess, the Princess  
of Legends, Princess Cosmicstar. Now, I expect each of you to be nice to her and be kind  
to her. She will need some friends to help her out. So, please make her feel welcome."

The teacher told the class. Cosmicstar was a bit shy around all the humans. She didn't  
know what to think of them. The teacher asked Cosmicstar to sit at a desk and Cosmicstar  
did so. At recess, a girl with gray hair that was in one long braid. Her eyes were purple.  
She was very pretty. The girl spoke to Princess Cosmicstar. Her name was Suisei Kyohaku.  
She was a bit taller than Cosmicstar and she spoke to the Princess.

"My name is Suisei Kyohaku and your Princess Cosmicstar, right?"

Suisei introduced herself.

"Yes, that's right. I am. I am glad to meet you!"

Princess Cosmicstar told Suisei.

"Want to be friends?"

Suisei asked her as she offered her hand in friendship.

"Alright, that sounds good. My mother wanted me to make lots of human friends."

Cosmicstar agreed. Making friends was why Queen Celeste put Cosmicstar in school,  
to help her make lots of friends. The other kids were afraid of Cosmicstar and would  
not approach her except Suisei. Some of the boys came up to Cosmicstar and started  
throwing rocks at her and teasing her. This upset Cosmicstar and she ran off. This  
made Suisei very angry and she spoke.

"Is this the way you treat a beautiful young princess? You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Suisei yelled at them and the boys didn't see for reason and they took off. Suisei went  
and searched for Princess Cosmicstar and after a short time, she found her huddled next  
to a tree crying. Suisei came up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Princess Cosmicstar, are you okay? Those boys were mean, weren't they?"

Suisei asked her and Cosmicstar looked at Suisei and she spoke.

"Yes they were. Are all humans like this?"

Cosmicstar asked Suisei.

"No, of course not. I think the reason they teased you and threw rocks at you  
is that they don't understand you."

Suisei replied to Cosmicstar. However, Cosmicstar had in her mind that all humans  
must be bad.

*** END FLASHBACK ***

Usagi removed her hands from the sphere and her body absorbed the sphere. Then Usagi turned  
towards Comet and spoke.

"Your name was Suisei Kyohaku and you were my only friend back then."

Usagi spoke to Comet. Then Comet spoke.

"Yes, that was my name once, however not anymore."

Comet revealed to her that Suisei was no longer her name.

"Come princess, there are more spheres for you to collect."

Comet told her. Comet led Usagi to another room and there was a sphere and  
Usagi touched it and a light flashed and she remembered again.

*** FLASHBACK ***

Princess Cosmicstar sat in a chair at the Cosmicstar Palace and her mother came in.  
And she spoke to her daughter.

"Princess, starting today, you will have a friend come and visit you and will  
bring you school work. She will teach you what she has learned in school. Alright?"

Queen Celeste instructed her daughter. Cosmicstar looked at her mother and spoke.

"A human? I don't like humans! They are mean to me. They tease me!"

Cosmicstar spoke harshly to her mother and her mother spoke again.

"I know my daughter, however Suisei will come each day and teach you."

Queen Celeste told her daughter. Cosmicstar liked Suisei because she was nice  
to her and wasn't mean. So, Suisei became Cosmicstar's only true friend.

*** END FLASHBACK ***

Usagi turned again to Comet and spoke.

"You became my only friend I could really trust."

Usagi told her of what she remembered.

"That's right Usagi, I was your only friend. Now you got many friends that care  
for you like Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. They all care for you don't they? What  
do you think about them? They are humans which you met and you befriended them."

Comet explained to her and asked her about Ami and the others. Usagi thought about  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. She thought about all the trouble they went through  
to bathe her. Usagi did enjoy being pampered a bit during the bath, this wasn't  
something she was used to. Usagi spoke.

"Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako are wonderful friends. However, I was displeased when  
Minako touched my breast... however I know she didn't mean anything bad by it. Mamoru  
I love because he understands me. The one I care for most is Nitara-Chan. She has  
been like a mother to me. She is someone I can't live without."

Usagi explained about each of her friends. Each of them had an importance to her.

"Good. Come princess, let's go to the next sphere."

Comet told her. Comet led another room and there was another sphere. Usagi touched  
the sphere and the light shined and she remembered more from her past.

*** FLASHBACK ***

Cosmicstar and Suisei spent all their time together. Suisei taught Cosmicstar many  
things. Suisei taught her about math, science, history, about nature, and many other  
things. Cosmicstar loved nature. Cosmicstar considered herself to be apart of nature  
and that she was there because her presence would make many people happy. However,  
those who didn't know Cosmicstar and that knew that she was an alien, a Celestial  
Human or a Celestial Being. Suisei remained Cosmicstar's only friend.

*** END FLASHBACK ***

Usagi turned towards Comet and spoke again.

"You were Suisei, my only true friend. You taught me lots of wonderful things. You  
taught me how to appreciate nature."

Usagi told her as she smiled.

"That's right Usagi. Come, there are more spheres to collect."

Comet told her as she led Usagi to another room and there was another sphere.  
Usagi touched the sphere and the light shine and Usagi remember once more.

*** FLASHBACK ***

Suisei approached the queen and she made her request.

"Your majesty, I have a humble request for you if you will hear me out."

Suisei asked Queen Celeste.

"Please tell me what your request is."

Queen Celeste asked. And Suisei spoke up.

"Your daughter Cosmicstar is my best friend and I would like to become her  
sole guardian. That where ever she is, there I will be also."

Suisei requested of the queen. The queen looked surprised. Then the queen  
spoke.

"What you request is forbidden by humans to touch the Cosmicstar Crystal.  
However, if you truly wish to be around by Princess Cosmicstar's side,  
the only way is for you to sacrifice your humanity in order to become  
Cosmicstar's sole guardian. Are you sure you wish to sacrifice your humanity  
for my daughter?"

Queen explained to her. Suisei thought for a moment and then answered.

"My parents are no longer alive and Princess Cosmicstar is the only friend  
I have. I want to protect her for now on."

Suisei answered the queen.

"Very well. Guard."

Queen Celeste spoke to Suisei and then called for one of the guards. And one of  
the guards came quickly and the guard spoke.

"Yes, my queen?"

The guard asked.

"Please bring the princess from her chambers and bring here to me."

Queen Celeste commanded.

"Right away."

The guard replied and brought back Princess Cosmicstar. Princess Cosmicstar  
came running to her mother.

"What do you want mother?"

Cosmicstar asked in a curious tone.

"Princess, Suisei here has decided that she wishes to be your sole guardian  
to watch and protect you if something bad happens. She wishes to touch  
the Cosmicstar Crystal to become a Crystal Sailor!"

The queen explained and Cosmicstar looked shocked.

"NO, if she does that... she will no longer be human! She will be an immortal guardian!  
I can't allow that to happen!"

Princess Cosmicstar protested at the sight of Suisei losing her humanity.

"Suisei has decided to take that risk Princess. You must accept her decision."

Queen Celeste told her daughter.

"Please! You are my friend Princess Cosmicstar, I wish to be by your side forever! Where  
you are... there will I be by your side!"

Suisei asked Princess Cosmicstar. The Princess conceded defeat.

"Alright, I will bring down my crystal."

Princess Cosmicstar replied bringing her crystal down for Suisei to touch. Suisei  
touched the Cosmicstar Crystal and a royal blue power surged throughout Suisei's body  
and her clothes vanished and she started to transform. In minutes she transformed into  
a Crystal Sailor and her Sailor Fuku was white and gray. Then it was over and Suisei  
on that day became Crystal Sailor Comet.

*** END FLASHBACK ***

Usagi had tears in her eyes. She realized of what Comet went through. She spoke.

"You gave up your humanity... for me?"

Usagi asked her in a curious tone. Comet placed her hands on Usagi's shoulders. She  
spoke.

"Yes Princess Usagi. I did it for you so I could always be by your side to watch over  
you and protect you."

Comet answered Usagi. Usagi was crying at the thought of Comet making a sacrifice for  
her.

"You really do care for me?"

Usagi asked as Comet dried her tears.

"Yes princess. I do. Every time Warlord Branax captured you, it made me angry that I  
had to do everything in my power to rescue you."

Comet explained to her.

"I see."

Usagi replied again in a soft tone. Comet spoke up again.

"Come Usagi, there is one more sphere for you to collect."

Comet spoke to her and she led Usagi to the entrance of the palace. There was the  
last sphere. Kunzite and Zoicite saw her and Usagi touched the sphere and she  
remembered the last set of memories.

*** FLASHBACK ***

A warlord named Branax, was one of the best swordsman on the Cosmicstar Moon. He  
knew of the Princess of Legends. He schemed a plan to take her energy for his  
own. He was taught be the Sword-masters of the Cosmicstar Moon.

"I will steal the lifeforce energy from that pretty princess called Cosmicstar.  
Then I will be all powerful!"

Warlord Branax spoke to himself. He knew that the Princess went for a walk each  
day in the forest. He had to time it right. He had to wait until Crystal Sailor  
Comet wasn't by her side.

"Soon... her power will be mine!"

Warlord Branax exclaimed and the flashback ended.

*** END FLASHBACK ***

Usagi was in tears again. Comet comforted Usagi.

"You did well Princess. You collected all seven spheres, however Princess... there  
is one last sphere. I want you to have this. Please touch it!"

Comet told her as Comet presented the last sphere... the energy that Warlord Branax  
took. Usagi thought back and then she spoke.

"Warlord Branax took my energy and used it to destroy the world... however, Crystallina  
and Clearina defeated him and you received the energy sphere and you purified it, right?"

Usagi thought about what Warlord Branax did and how Comet received the energy from Warlord  
Branax. Comet spoke.

"That's right Usagi. The energy was purified and I wish to return your energy to you. Your  
body is ready to receive it. Now please touch the sphere!"

Comet told her and urged her to touch the sphere. Usagi reached up to the sphere that Comet  
had and touched it. The power from the sphere shone brightly and the energy entered into  
Usagi's body and she remember the last day she was on the Cosmicstar Moon.

*** FLASHBACK ***

Princess Cosmicstar loved the forest. She loved nature. She always considered herself  
a part of nature. This was one of her favorite pass time. She walked up to her mother  
and spoke.

"May I go to the forest?"

She asked. There was no worry, the Cosmicstar Moon had no enemies or monsters.

"I think it will be okay. Go ahead and have a good time."

Queen Celeste answered her daughter. There was no real danger.

Princess Cosmicstar walked in the forest. It was not too far from the palace.  
Cosmicstar saw a flower in bloom bent down and smelled it.

"Beautiful."

She spoke in an a happy tone. her wings were transparent and were a light pink color.  
Then out of nowhere came a horrific warlord named Branax. He had a spiked Helmet on his  
head and spikes in his chest with a sword by his right side. He had heard the legend of  
Princess Cosmicstar having lifeforce energy that could give persons like him untold powers.

"Today you will die princess."

He threatened her with a wicked smile. Cosmicstar screamed. he took off his gloves  
from his hands and placed them on her body and began to take her energy.

"No.. stop... I beg you..."

Cosmicstar cried. Her mother heard her screaming. Branax continued stealing her energy until there was  
nothing left. Celeste came to her daughter's side. Took her daughter's crystal and spoke.

"You broke our law and you will be exiled to an unknown dimension! Cosmicstar Crystal Power!"

Celeste cried and opened a portal and Warlord Branax was exiled into another dimension. Celeste then went to her daughter.

"Mother..."

Cosmicstar spoke in a weak voice...

"Cosmicstar, I won't lose you today! I'll save your life by placing you in this  
crystal of yours! Then it will be broken up and sent to different Moon Kingdoms  
where you'll be born and one day, you'll be reborn once the Crystal is reformed.  
Farewell my daughter and may I see you once more!"

Celeste told her daughter and sealed within the Cosmicstar Crystal to save her  
remaining life. The Cosmicstar Crystal was a Royal Blue looking crystal and beauty  
was unmatched anywhere in the universe. She broke the crystal into four crystals:

The White Heart Star Cosmic. It would be sent to the Ultra Moon to be protected by  
Princess Diyra. The Silver Crystal. It would be given to Queen Serenity on Earth's Moon.  
The Pink Crystal. It would be given to the Crystal Moon Kingdom on the Crystal Moon and  
the Ruby crystal. It would be given to the kingdom of the Rubystar Kingdom.

"Crystal Sailor Comet, please come here."

Queen Celeste commanded. A Senshi in gray Fuku appeared. She also wore long gray boots that  
went almost to her knees. Her gloves were also gray. Her hair went down in one long braid.  
Her hair was gray.

"Yes my majesty?"

Crystal Sailor Comet replied as she knelt before the queen.

"I want you to go to earth. I have this strange feeling that the earth might be in  
danger if Warlord Branax ever goes to earth. These four Crystals has to be released  
and sent to four different moons. Warlord Branax almost killed my daughter but I locked  
her in these four crystals. Your main objective is to get these crystals united again.  
If you see these four crystals on earth, please pledge your aid to the owner of these  
crystals. Now go and may you help bring back my daughter one day. Goodbye Crystal Sailor Comet.  
Also follow the Nucleus, once it lands on earth, it shall transform into a human girl and she  
shall learn about all the traits humans have. Love, kindness, sorrow, anger, sadness, and more.  
Once you discover her, she may already have attracted these crystals to her. When you see these  
crystals, you'll know that this girl is the one who shall be the 'Princess of Legends' again.  
Please carry out your mission and tell nothing to the Nucleus of  
who she actually is. Also take this Cosmicstar Medallion. Break it up into four pieces and  
give them to a worthy keeper who will guard the medallion. Good luck!"

Queen Celeste tells her. Crystal Sailor Comet leaves for earth.

"Goodbye my daughter. I hope we will meet again."

Queen Celeste spoke as she released the four crystals and the Nucleus as they made their  
ways to four different places in the universe.

*** END FLASHBACK ***

The power of the sphere shone on Usagi and her body glowed and her body took in the sphere  
and Usagi's body began to experience a growth in power. her hair grew even longer! Now her  
hair was a total of fifty feet long for each ponytail. The Medallion of Legends appeared  
out of nowhere and shone and four henshin pens appeared and went to each of the Sailor Guardians  
and Usagi's brooch appeared and the Medallion of Legends entered Usagi's brooch and attached  
to Usagi's Princess dress. Then Usagi transformed into a large white falcon!

"Comet, Naru and the Sailor Guardians... please climb on my back! I will take you to where Nitara  
and the others are!"

Usagi spoke in her Falcon form. Naru and her Sailor Guardians grabbed their henshin pens and they  
were transformed into the Sailor Guardians and then they and Comet climbed on Usagi's back and  
she flew out of the palace and high in the sky. She flew where the others were and Shadowdemon  
saw the huge white falcon and wondered what it was. Then Usagi flew low where the others were  
and they jumped down and joined Nitara and the others. Then Usagi flew high in the sky again.  
She flew very high. Then Shadow Demon Cyclops tried to attack her however, Usagi hurled a ball  
of energy out of her mouth and then Usagi transformed from being a white falcon to that of a  
large white dragon. Then Usagi breathed white hot fire out of her mouth and hit Shadow Demon  
Cyclops. Then Usagi transformed into a white Pegasus and she spoke.

"Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru... I know with the Ruby Crystal  
gone... you have no power. Now with the Cosmicstar Crystal I can power you again! receive my power!"

Usagi told them and her crystal on her forehead glowed and the Crystal Sailors henshin pens glowed  
and changed. Then Usagi landed and returned into her Celestial Human form.

"Who are you?"

Shadowdemon asked.

"Oh? Who am I? I am the one you called 'Little Girl'! Now I have more power  
than I ever had before!"

Usagi revealed to Shadowdemon. He was shocked that she changed appearances.

"Oh, that is what happened! Do you think you can defeat my monster?"

Shadowdemon asked.

"I can! What do you get when you combine the powers of the Legendary Soldier, the Chosen One,  
the Princess of Rage, and the Princess of Legends and what do you get?"

Usagi asked him and Shadowdemon was baffled. Then Usagi revealed to him the truth.

"The answer is obvious! When all of those combined different powers combined, you get  
an explosive combination! Now it is time to show you my true power!"

Usagi answered and she flew high in the sky! The Cosmicstar Brooch activated and began to  
transform Usagi. A white bodysuit appeared on her body with the top of her bodysuit  
was that of pink. Then her gloves appeared on her body. Then her boots appeared on her feet.  
Then her skirt appeared around her waist. Then her Tiara appeared on her forehead. Then her  
royal blue crescent moon earrings appeared on her ears. Then her choker appeared around her  
neck. Then the Royal Blue jewels appeared in her Odangos. Then the transformation was complete.  
Her skirt was pink. Her boots were pink too. The bow on the back of her skirt was yellow and  
the bow on her chest was red. Usagi's brooch on her chest was in the shape of a star that was  
Royal Blue. Then Cosmicstar Sailor Moon flew back down to where the monster was and she landed  
on the ground. Shadowdemon and his monster was shocked.

"Well, it is Sailor Moon, but you don't look the same as before."

Shadowdemon yelled.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Princess of Legends, Princess Cosmicstar, Cosmicstar  
Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon I will punish you!"

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon announced.

"Give it your best shot girl!"

The Shadowdemon challenged her.

"You're on!"

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon replied as she started off running. Sent sent a huge fireball  
at Shadow Demon Cyclops and it hit him and a huge explosion hit all around him.  
Shadow Demon Cyclops hurled a ball of dark energy at Cosmicstar Sailor Moon, however  
Cosmicstar's force field deflected the attack. Then the Golden Sword appeared and the  
Cosmicstar Staff also appeared. The Cosmicstar Crystal rested inside the Cosmicstar  
Staff and the two weapons landed in Cosmicstar Sailor Moon's hands. She used both  
weapons and blasted the demon. Then she began to glow Royal Blue. Then her power  
was at its peak and she spoke.

"Hae Na, Soe Lar Soe Kie!"

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon yelled and her power was hurled from her Golden Sword and the  
Cosmicstar Staff and her power hit Shadow Demon Cyclops and he turned to dust and he  
exploded and his spirit returned to the urn and Crystal Sailor Dragonfly sealed the  
monster in her urn. Then Cosmicstar Sailor Moon powered down.

"I hereby banish you forever!"

Crystal Sailor Comet translated Cosmicstar Sailor Moon's words.

"Very well Princess Cosmicstar, until next time... farewell."

Shadowdemon told her and he vanished.

"Soon, Shadowdemon will fall!"

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon vowed that she would see the end of Shadowdemon. Crystal  
Sailor Comet and Crystal Sailor Destiny walked up to Usagi.

"Congratulations my maiden! What an impressive new beginning!"

Destiny told Cosmicstar Sailor Moon. Then Cosmicstar Sailor Moon got on one knee on the ground  
with one knee and spoke.

"I vow that I will do my best to finish off Shadowdemon once and for all."

Destiny told Cosmicstar Sailor Moon. Then Cosmicstar Sailor Moon knelt with one knee on the ground  
with one knee and spoke.

"NO! You must never kneel! It is forbidden for you to kneel to any human for whatever  
reason!"

Comet explained to her. Cosmicstar Sailor Moon looked shocked. Then Usagi saw everyone  
else kneeling to Usagi and they all had the same mission now... to protect her.

That night...

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon had re-transformed back into Usagi and Usagi sat on her bed  
with Luna, Artemis, Tsuki, and Diana. ChibiUsa and Ami joined Usagi in her chambers.  
Ami spoke.

"Usagi, you gained all your memories from the Cosmicstar Moon?"

Ami asked. Usagi looked at Ami and she spoke.

"Yes, with Queen Celeste and Comet's help... yes."

Usagi answered Ami.

"That is good. It seems that your lifeforce energy has finished converting."

Ami told her.

"Usagi looks so beautiful."

ChibiUsa complemented Usagi.

"Thanks ChibiUsa!"

Usagi thanked ChibiUsa.

"Well, it's been one busy day hasn't it Usagi-Chan?"

Luna asked.

"Yes, it has. if it is okay with you guys... I am going to sleep now. Good night."

Usagi told Ami, ChibiUsa, and the cat guardians and Usagi fell asleep very  
quickly. Then Comet and Nitara came into the room.

"How is she?"

Comet asked.

"She's asleep. Is it just me or did her hair grow longer?"

Ami questioned Comet and Comet spoke.

"Yes, when she received the energy sphere which I purified for her,  
her memories returned to her and her hair grew longer. I don't think  
we will have any problems helping her in the future."

Comet explained. Then Queen Celeste appeared in Usagi's room and saw  
her sleep peacefully.

"Comet and friends... I leave my daughter into your hands. Her memories  
and her energy has been returned to her. Please always watch over her  
and protect her!"

Queen Celeste told Comet, Nitara, and the others. This was a new beginning  
for Usagi. Usagi was none other than the Princess of Legends, Princess Cosmicstar!

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Two, A scientist has developed a peaceful  
robot to benefit all of humanity and Shadowdemon puts a spell on the robot  
and turns it evil. Can Usagi and the other Cosmic Crystal Sailors stop  
the evil robot and turn it back to being a good robot again? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 08/20/2015

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 2: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Two."


	17. 14 Doom Machine of Evil

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Futatsu: Sono Saigen No Purinsesu Kozumikkusuta  
Crystal Princess Rubi Part Two: The Return of Princess Cosmicstar

EPISODE 134:  
"DOOM MACHINE OF EVIL"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 134: DOOM MACHINE OF EVIL

Night was peaceful and Usagi slept with no interruption from anyone.  
Ami monitored Usagi throughout the night. In the middle of the night,  
Usagi woke up and went to the balcony of the palace and stared at  
Earth's moon. Nitara walked out to the balcony.

"My maiden, anything ails you?"

Nitara asked in a curious tone. Usagi turned around and looked  
at Nitara and she gave her answer.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to think for a moment. Comet  
gave me a wonderful gift. I remember everything that happened  
between her and myself."

Usagi spoke in a calm tone. Nitara smiled and spoke once more.

"Usagi, my maiden... you have changed so much since I first met you,  
now let's go back inside. Remember, that rest will do you good."

Nitara spoke once again and took Usagi back inside. Usagi went back to  
bed and she slept for the rest of the night. The next morning in Tokyo,  
a scientist, presented his latest creation. A robot who would serve  
humanity. He spoke.

"Minna! I am here to present you my latest creation, Peace Robo-2000!"

The scientist announced. The robot was white all over its body. The robot  
was very intelligent. However, Shadowdemon saw his opportunity to possess  
the robot and have it serve his selfish needs.

"Oh, that robot will serve me well. I will turn that peaceful robot into  
my Doom machine of Evil!"

Shadowdemon spoke in a gleeful tone. Back at the palace, Usagi had woken  
up and Nitara, Comet, Ami, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru and stood  
there waiting for Usagi. Usagi knew what they wanted. Usagi may have not  
liked being bathed, but being Cosmicstar and having all her memories back  
she didn't complain. She spoke.

"I know what you want, however I do have a request. I will do whatever  
is requested of you Comet as long as my request is heard."

Usagi answered after she spoke Nitara, Comet and the others.

"What is it my maiden?"

Nitara asked.

"My request is quite simple. In the recent past, after I had woken up,  
I always gone into the White Room to get encouragement from Crystallina  
and the others. Starting tomorrow after I wake up, that's what I want  
to do before anything else. it's not much, that is the request I have."

Usagi explained to them. Nitara turned to Comet and their thoughts were  
the same.

"Very well, I think that will be okay with me. I have nothing against that."

Nitara answered Usagi's request.

"very well Princess Usagi, I think that will be good for you to keep your morale  
up. Anyway, come."

Comet also agreed. Then Comet motioned Usagi to come with her and Usagi obeyed  
without question. Ami got for Usagi a change of clothes. The bathing only took about  
an hour like before. Then after they were done, they presented Usagi to Comet and  
Nitara. Nitara then spoke to Usagi.

"Please Usagi, come with us. We said we would treat you something nice since you  
have listened to us recently."

Nitara asked her. Usagi nodded in agreement. Usagi loved going out but she was very  
concerned that Shadowdemon could attack at any moment. Nitara took Usagi to the  
Game Crown Arcade. Motoki saw Nitara, Comet, and Usagi. However he didn't recognize  
Usagi. He spoke to Usagi.

"Miss, who are you?"

Motoki asked in a very curious tone. Usagi spoke up.

"I am Princess Cosmicstar, The Princess of Legends, Tsukino Usagi."

Usagi introduced herself. Motoki looked so surprised.

"Usagi, you changed... why?"

Motoki asked in another curious tone as he looked at Usagi's hair. her hair  
was all over the floor.

"It's a long story Motoki-San, before I changed, I had a lot of trances, dreams,  
and visions which would cause me to do different things and now I am in my true  
form."

Usagi answered him. Motoki's breath was taken away. Then Usagi spoke up.

"I bet you still know what I like, don't you Motoki-San?"

Usagi asked him.

"How could I ever forget what you like? Let me guess... two chocolate  
milkshakes, an apple, and a muffin, right?"

Motoki asked Usagi and Usagi smiled.

"Yes, that's right. I got to keep my energy up!"

Usagi answered him. Usagi, Nitara, and Comet sat down at a booth and Unazuki  
saw Usagi and she spoke to her.

"Wow, I heard my brother say that you Usagi was this Princess of Legends!  
Your hair is everywhere! How long is it?"

Unazuki asked in a happy tone. Usagi blushed a bit.

"Would you believe... fifty feet?"

Usagi answered her in a question. Unazuki looked at Usagi's hair that was  
all over the floor.

"Fifty feet?!"

Unazuki replied in a surprised tone.

"Yes, that is correct."

Usagi replied in a quiet but shy tone. Usagi had her items brought to her and  
she enjoyed them as always and then a message came on Usagi's communicator.

"Usagi, we have trouble. A robot is destroying the city!"

Mercury spoke to her through the communicator.

"Alright, we are on our way."

Usagi answered. Then Nitara, Comet, and Usagi left. Usagi and Nitara  
both transformed. They ran towards the scene of the attack and saw  
the Doom Machine.

"I will crush you!"

The Doom Machine yelled as it sent a blast and all the Cosmic Crystal  
Sailors jumped out of the way. Cosmicstar Sailor Moon Sent sent a huge  
fireball at the Doom Machine and the machine wasn't phased a bit.

"What's with this demon?"

Cosmic Sailor Moon asked.

"it's not a demon, however it is possessed by the energy from Shadowdemon."

Mars answered Usagi.

"I see. How do we beat this fiend?"

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon asked.

"It is not evil, it's possessed."

Crystal Sailor Dragonfly answered.

"Then how do I return it to normal?"

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon asked. Then Queen Celeste communicated to Usagi.

'It belongs to a scientist, just say 'Shae lar no kie!' and that will  
cleanse the robot."

Queen Celeste commanded her and Usagi understood and she spoke.

"Shae lar no kie!"

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon spoke as a white energy covered Usagi and  
the Doom Machine was cleansed and returned to normal and it spoke.

"I hereby cleanse you!"

Comet translated for Cosmicstar Sailor Moon.

"What happened?"

Peace Robo-2000 asked.

"Shadowdemon used you to try to destroy this town and my maiden  
saved you. You are important to the scientist that created you."

Destiny answered Peace Robo-2000.

"I see. Thank you. I shall return to my master."

Peace Robo-2000 thanked them and it left. Cosmicstar Sailor Moon  
turned to Destiny and Comet.

"I think it's time to return home."

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon spoke to Destiny and Comet.

"Yes, that would be wise."

Destiny agreed. Shadowdemon would strike again soon to destroy Usagi,  
the Princess of Legends, Princess Cosmicstar!

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Two, Shadowdemon has a new plan to  
defeat Usagi by lacing Usagi's drink with human medicine which causes  
Usagi to go haywire! Can the other Cosmic Crystal Sailors help Usagi?  
Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 09/03/2015

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 2: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Two."


	18. 15 Usagi Poisoned!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Futatsu: Sono Saigen No Purinsesu Kozumikkusuta  
Crystal Princess Rubi Part Two: The Return of Princess Cosmicstar

EPISODE 135:  
"USAGI POISONED!"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 135: DANCING WITH THE DAISIES!

Lillikari walked up to her master Shadowdemon. She had a plan to defeat  
Usagi Tsukino once and for all. Shadowdemon showed interest in her plan.

"Oh, really? What is your plan to be rid of that little girl?"

Shadowdemon asked in a curious tone. Then she showed a bottle of aspirin

"With common household medicine like this bottle of aspirin here can cause  
Usagi to be poisoned and her body will suffer convulsions and seizures.  
And you will stand opposed to destroy this city!"

Lillikari spoke in an gleeful tone knowing the information she had found out about  
Usagi. Shadowdemon took interest in her plan.

"How do you plan on carrying this plot out?"

He questioned her.

"It is very simple, since she likes to hang out at the Game crown Arcade and have  
a chocolate milkshake. I will crush all the aspirin and lace her drink with it.  
It will cause her to malfunction to where she can do nothing against you sire!"

Lillikari revealed to her master. He smiled and spoke.

"Very well, make it happen Lillikari."

Shadowdemon gave her his blessing.

At the Crystal Moon Palace, Usagi woke up and Nitara with Comet greeted Usagi warmly.

"Good morning my maiden, I hope you slept well."

Nitara spoke to her and Usagi just looked at Nitara. Usagi responded.

"Good morning Nitara and also Comet. Yes, I slept well."

Usagi answered in a warm tone. However, her world soon will soon come crashing  
all around. Usagi got up from her bed and went into the White Room. She wrapped  
her hair around her body and entered into the White Room. She released her very  
long hair. She walked in the center of the room and she just stood there and  
waited for Crystallina, Rubystar, and Serenity to appear in the room. Then she  
heard Crystallina's voice call out to her.

"Good morning Usagi-Chan, how are you this morning?"

Crystallina asked her.

"Oh, I am doing well."

Usagi replied in a quiet tone.

"Is something bothering you Usagi-Chan?"

Rubystar asked her in a curious tone.

"Oh, everything is fine Ruby-Chan. I was thinking what Suisei Kyohaku had done for  
me in the past."

Usagi revealed. Crystallina, Rubystar, and Serenity wondering what Usagi was referring  
to.

"Who are you talking about?"

Serenity asked as she didn't recognize the strange name.

"Oh, I am sorry. Suisei Kyohaku is basically called now by Crystal Sailor Comet. On the  
Cosmicstar Moon she touched my Cosmicstar Crystal and she ceased being Suisei Kyohaku  
and became Crystal Sailor Comet. She was at the one and only human I really loved and  
trusted, however I have many who love and care for me."

Usagi revealed to them the truth about Comet.

"She must really cared for you a lot or she wouldn't haven't done that."

Crystallina thought about what Usagi had told her.

"So, all your memories have come back to you?"

Rubystar asked.

"Yes, with the help of Celeste and Comet, I was able to regain all the sealed memories  
and as well gain new abilities."

Usagi explained to them.

"I see."

Crystallina answered Usagi.

"I got to go. I have lots to do. I'll be back soon."

Usagi told them and she left the White Room. Then Ami, Rei, Makoto,  
and Minako had bathed her again and when it was over. Nitara spoke to her.

"Usagi, I want you to go and spend some time by yourself. I want you have  
a good time. I will send Ami and the others to observe as always. If something  
goes bad, they will be there in moments to help you."

Nitara told Usagi and Usagi nodded and she understood. She didn't trust Shadowdemon  
because he was bound to strike again. She left the palace and went to the Game Crown  
Arcade and decided to have a Chocolate Milkshake. Motoki greeted her.

"Good to see you Usagi-Chan, you want a Chocolate Milkshake?"

Motoki asked her. She smiled and answered.

"Yes, please!"

She answered in a happy tone. Lilikari waited in the shadows. She took the bottle of  
Aspirin and crush several of the pills into powder. She knew that several of these  
pills would affect Usagi greatly since she wasn't a human. Usagi sat down at a both.  
Motoki took Usagi's order to Unazuki and Usagi waited for her milkshake. Lillikari  
caused Unazuki to faint and she took her guise to make sure Usagi got poisoned with  
the aspirin Lillikari bound up Unazuki and put her in the closet. She spoke to Unazuki.

"With me taking your guise, I will make sure that alien known as Cosmicstar or known  
as Usagi Tsukino dies by this medicine. And you my dear will be the one who will take  
the blame!"

Lilikari spoke as she revealed what she was about to do to Usagi. Unazuki's eyes grew  
great big. Lillikari closed the door of the closet and locked it. Then she took the crush  
aspirin and put it in the glass that she was about to give Usagi. Then she poured in the  
Milkshake and then she stirred the milkshake a bit and then she brought it out to Usagi.

"Here you go Usagi. Drink up and enjoy."

Lillikari spoke to Usagi in the guise of Unazuki.

"Thank you, is something wrong with your voice?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone. Lillikari spoke up.

"Oh, I must have a cold. I got to go. Later, bye!"

Lillikari told her and she walked to where she couldn't  
be seen and then she teleported away. Usagi started to drink  
the milkshake not knowing that the aspirin was in her drink. She  
only drank about half of her milkshake that she started to feel  
weird.

"What is wrong with me?"

Usagi asked herself. Mercury and Mars looked from outside and  
wondered what was happening with Usagi. Usagi's body started to  
convulse and Usagi knew that something was wrong and left the arcade  
in hurry and transformed into a large falcon and she flew towards the  
palace. Mercury and Mars entered the cafe of the arcade they saw the  
glass that Usagi had. Mercury scanned and saw that it was laced with  
aspirin, a human medicine.

"The drink is laced with Aspirin."

Mercury revealed to Mars.

"Why would anyone want to do this to Usagi?"

Mars asked. Motoki came to where Usagi sat and he saw the senshi.  
He spoke to them.

"What is going on and where is Usagi?"

Motoki asked in a curious tone.

"We were outside and observing her and she was acting strangely and  
noticed that she was acting in a strange manner. Then I discovered  
that Usagi's drink was laced with Aspirin."

Mercury revealed to Motoki.

"So, it was laced with aspirin, big deal right?"

Motoki asked not knowing that human remedies and medicines could  
harm Usagi.

"Motoki, Usagi isn't human and I think you know that, right. However,  
since Usagi isn't human like us, medicines will hurt and harm her.  
Unazuki made the milkshake, right? Where is she?"

Mars asked Motoki and he led them to the kitchen and they heard  
tapping on the closet. Mercury opened the door and saw Unazuki  
bound. Mars undid the binding around Unazuki's mouth and she spoke.

"An evil woman was just here. She planned on poisoning Usagi! We  
can't let Usagi drink that milkshake."

Unazuki urged them.

"It's too late! Usagi already drank half of the glass. She is returning  
to the palace."

Mercury told Unazuki. Usagi flew in the air as the convulsions grew more  
rapidly as the poison took affect. Usagi lost her balance as she flew  
in the palace and she crashed to the floor as the convulsions and seizures  
took full effect. She was in trouble. Nitara and Comet came running. Fear  
shone in their faces. This wasn't something they were expecting.

"What happened to my maiden?"

Nitara asked in a worried tone. Venus and Jupiter came in running and they  
spoke.

"Usagi was poisoned in appears. How do we help her now?"

Jupiter revealed as she asked how Usagi could be saved. Then Crystal Sailor  
Twilight appeared out of nowhere. Usagi saw her and she remembered meeting  
Twilight previously. Twilight spoke.

"I can help your friend out. I have the power to purge the poison from Usagi.  
However, it will be a slow process."

Twilight spoke to them as she knelt down to Usagi who was in a form of a  
large white falcon.

"I can help you get rid of the poison. It will take a while. Just relax and  
let me heal you!"

Twilight told her. Usagi was now being helped. Will Usagi return to normal?  
Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Two, Twilight had arrived to help purge  
the poison from Usagi. Can she save Usagi before it is too late? Find out  
next time!

This episode was completed on: 09/10/2015

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 2: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Two."


	19. 16 Fight on Usagi Tsukino, Part 1

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Futatsu: Sono Saigen No Purinsesu Kozumikkusuta  
Crystal Princess Rubi Part Two: The Return of Princess Cosmicstar

EPISODE 136:  
"FIGHT ON USAGI TSUKINO, PART 1"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 2"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 136: FIGHT ON USAGI TSUKINO, PART 1

Usagi had been badly poisoned by Lillikari. Usagi was in her falcon form  
and she had crashed inside the palace and she was on the floor. She was  
convulsing and having terrible seizures. A new Crystal Sailor named Crystal  
Sailor Twilight had appeared to help Usagi. Then Crystal Sailor Twilight spoke  
to Usagi.

"I am going to put you into a deep sleep, and after the poison is purged, you  
shall wake up again, right?"

Crystal Sailor Twilight ask her and all Usagi could do was wink at Twilight  
that she understood. Twilight placed her hands on Usagi and silently concentrated  
and Usagi fell into a deep sleep. Once Usagi was in a deep sleep, Twilight spoke  
to the others.

"I have to use my deepest power to draw out the poison out of Usagi. It will  
be a slow process."

Twilight explained to the others. Then she placed her hands on Usagi and started  
to draw out the poison. It would take a long time for the poison to be drawn out.  
She concentrated on the poison. Nitara and Comet were powerless to do anything  
for Usagi. Ami used her mini computer and she was able to detect the poison inside  
Usagi. The poison was already in Usagi's bloodstream and wreaking havoc.

"This is terrible! The poison is in Usagi and it is attacking all of her body's  
systems."

Ami reported. This brought fears to Nitara.

"How bad is it?"

Nitara asked in a worried tone.

"It's bad. Since Usagi isn't human, it is attacking all of her systems. With  
Twilight here, she might cause the poison to do less damage as time passes."

Ami explained to Nitara of what was happening to Usagi. Nitara felt very bad.

"So, Usagi will be unconscious until the poison is purged from her?"

Comet asked.

"Yes, everyone, I can draw the poison. In her body the poison has multiplied  
and I have to use a lot of power to purge the poison."

Twilight explained again. She continued to focusing on purging the poison  
from Usagi. Usagi had stopped convulsing and having seizures. Nitara looked  
extremely worried for Usagi. Rei and Makoto stood nearby. They knew that Usagi  
was in good hands. However, they didn't know where Twilight came from and who  
she worked for. They thought she may have worked for Queen Celeste.

Elsewhere, Lilikari appeared before Shadowdemon and she spoke.

"Sire, I have done it. My sources has told me that Usagi has been poisoned and  
she is unconscious. She is unable to do anything!"

Lillikari announced. Shadowdemon looked pleased.

"Oh, great! Now no one can stand in my way! I can destroy Tokyo easily!"

Shadowdemon spoke with glee.

At the Game Crown Arcade Haruka and Michiru checked on Motoki and Unazuki  
to see if they were alright.

"Are you okay Unazuki?"

Haruka asked. Lillikari rarely attacks innocent people. However, she used  
Unazuki's form to get to Usagi.

"I am alright, I am worried for Usagi. If I heard correctly is true, that  
Usagi isn't human... then the aspirin that was used to poison her is deadly  
to her right?"

Unazuki remembered about what she heard from Usagi about her true nature.

"Yes, that is correct. However, don't worry about Usagi. Her poison is being  
purged and it will be awhile before it is totally purged."

Michiru explained about Usagi's situation.

"Usagi must be very strong to withstand an attack like that?"

Motoki asked in a curious tone.

"Usagi is strong, however she can't do anything right now. When she left  
here, she transformed into a form of a falcon and she has been stuck  
ever since."

Haruka explained to him. At the palace, Twilight continued to purge  
the poison out of Usagi. It was going very slow. So far, only about  
ten percent was purged. The poison had multiplied since Usagi was  
poisoned. The others were hoping for good news soon and wanted to  
know where Twilight came from and why she was actually here besides  
healing Usagi.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Two, Twilight continues to purge  
the poison from Usagi. And Shadowdemon and Lillikari attacks Tokyo!  
Can Usagi be purged in time to stop them? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 09/17/2015

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 2: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Two."


	20. 17 Fight On Usagi Tsukino, Part 2

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Futatsu: Sono Saigen No Purinsesu Kozumikkusuta  
Crystal Princess Rubi Part Two: The Return of Princess Cosmicstar

EPISODE 137:  
"FIGHT ON USAGI TSUKINO, PART 2"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 137: FIGHT ON USAGI TSUKINO, PART 2

Usagi was unconscious and in the form of a large white falcon. Crystal Sailor  
Twilight was doing all she could to save Usagi. Nitara and Comet stood nearby  
and totally helpless due to Usagi's condition. Rei and Makoto left for a walk.  
Minako and Ami stayed behind to watch over Usagi. Ami monitored Usagi closely.  
She wasn't feeling any better, but she wasn't feeling any worse.

"How is she Ami?"

Nitara asked in a curious tone.

"She's not feeling any better. She is very pale."

Ami answered Nitara. Nitara looked very sad.

"She doesn't deserve this."

Nitara thought about Usagi and how sweet she was.

"The enemy wanted Usagi out of the way, because she is dangerous to their  
plan."

Crystal Sailor Comet explained to Nitara and Ami.

"Usagi's power has increased greatly since she became the Princess of  
Legends."

Crystal Sailor Comet explained about Usagi. Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Tsuki  
walked up to where Usagi was looked at her with extreme worry.

"Will she get better?"

Diana asked by curling her tail around her feline body.

"She will." Crystal Sailor Twilight explained and then continued, "It will  
take a lot of my power to purge the poison from her body. The poison is about  
half drawn from her body. Once the poison is purged, she will rest normally and  
recover on her own."

Twilight explained further. Elsewhere, Shadowdemon spoke to his minion Lilikari.

"Now that little girl is out of the way, you can attack the city of Tokyo! Lay it  
to complete waste. Let nothing stand in your way!"

Shadowdemon ordered Lilikari.

"Very well. It sounds like fun!"

Lilikari answered her master and left to cause Tokyo real damage. Meanwhile, at the palace, ChibiUsa  
walked up to where Usagi was laying on the floor and unconscious. ChibiUsa didn't like seeing  
Usagi in this state. She was saddened by seeing Usagi unconscious and poisoned. ChibiUsa wondered if she  
was human or not. ChibiUsa spoke to Nitara.

"Nitara, may I ask you something?"

ChibiUsa asked intently.

"Please, continue."

Nitara spoke wanting ChibiUsa to ask her question.

"Since we know Usagi is not a human, do you think I am human at all?"

ChibiUsa asked with a curious tone.

"I am not the one to ask, you should ask Comet."

Nitara answered as honestly as she could.

"Comet? Why Comet? Do you think she has the answer?"

ChibiUsa asked again.

"Maybe... maybe not."

Nitara answered once more. Comet walked up.

"You maybe half human and half Celestial being since you are  
Usagi and Mamoru's daughter... right? Or you may be completely  
human. However, I do not know at this time."

Comet explained. Then suddenly Lilikari appeared in the sky and spoke.

"Crystal Sailors, meet with me at Azabu Park in one hour and we will duel... me against  
all of you."

Lilikari gave her demands to the Crystal Sailors and then the image of lilikari  
vanished.

"Oh boy, we have another difficult fight ahead of us don't we?"

Haruka spoke to Michiru.

"Looks like it."

Michiru answered Haruka. Nitara continued to watch over Usagi as she slept.  
Nitara wanted Usagi to recover.

"Usagi, please get well. I don't like you being in this state."

Nitara spoke to the unconscious Usagi. Comet placed a hand on Nitara's  
shoulder and spoke.

"I have faith that Usagi will recover fully. it will take time."

Comet explained to Nitara about Usagi. All the Crystal Sailors except for Ami  
transformed and went to face Lilikari. Lilikari smiled sweetly.

"Now to even the odds... rise Shadow Demon Soldiers!"

Lilikari spoke again and out of nowhere, hundreds of Shadow Demon Soldiers  
rose up from the ground.

"NOW ATTACK THE CRYSTAL SAILORS!"

Lilikari yelled her orders to her mindless soldiers.

"We are outmatched!"

Sailor Mars commented by all the Shadow Demon Soldiers.

"Yes we are."

Jupiter agreed.

"CRYSTAL SAILORS, JUST SO YOU KNOW... YOU ARE ALL DOOMED! AND WITHOUT  
USAGI TSUKINO TO BAIL YOU OUT... YOU ARE AS GOOD AS DEAD!"

Lilikari yelled once more at the Crystal Sailors. can Usagi recover and  
save her friends? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Two, Twilight continues to purge the poison  
from Usagi. The Crystal Sailors battle the Shadow Demon Soldiers and without much  
luck. later on, Usagi fully recovers from the poisoning and flies to where her friends  
are. Can she save them? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 11/19/2015

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 2: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Two."


	21. 18 The Power of Cosmicstar!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Futatsu: Sono Saigen No Purinsesu Kozumikkusuta  
Crystal Princess Rubi Part Two: The Return of Princess Cosmicstar

EPISODE 138:  
"THE POWER OF COSMICSTAR"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 138: THE POWER OF COSMICSTAR

Usagi Tsukino was unconscious still lying on the floor as twilight tried  
to purge the poison from Usagi's body. Usagi was resting more comfortably.  
Nitara and Comet stood nearby and hadn't moved an inch since Usagi crashed  
into the inside of the palace. Nitara was worried for Usagi, but Comet was  
even more worried for Usagi that she would not awaken. Twilight turned to  
both of them and spoke.

"Please, why don't both of you go out and get some fresh air and leave me  
to her. I will work better with you two gone for some fresh air."

Twilight urged them and they both agreed to check up on Motoki and Unazuki  
and see how they were doing. Twilight had them leave so she could use more  
of her magical abilities to help purge out the poison from Usagi. Nitara  
and Comet walked to Game Crown Arcade and entered and Motoki greeted them.  
When he saw them his mind went to Usagi and her condition. He spoke.

"How is she?"

He asked curiously. Nitara spoke an answered.

"She is still unconscious and hasn't woke up yet. The poison is still  
being purged from her body."

Nitara explained about Usagi's condition. Motoki understood and escorted  
the two ladies into the cafe. He took them to a booth and they sat down  
and Unazuki came by and saw them and her thoughts went to Usagi.

"How is Usagi-Chan I am so worried for her."

Unazuki asked. She was more worried for Usagi that Motoki was. Lilikari  
took Unazuki's form and poisoned Usagi. Unazuki hoped that Usagi would  
return to the cafe. Comet knew that Usagi wouldn't return on her own because  
Usagi had been hurt. Nitara ordered a chocolate milkshake. This was something  
Usagi always ordered. Nitara wanted to experience what Usagi saw in the milkshake.  
Comet just ordered some hot tea. Unazuki was glad to be of help and got what they  
ordered.

Meanwhile, Twilight was able to use some of her magic and she spoke in a strange  
language.

"Shoukozin! Boukuzin! Tazu Shou Cosmicstar Loudo!"

She shouted in a strange unfamiliar language and the translation was this:

"Evil presence plaguing Princess Cosmicstar! GO! Begone!"

Twilight spoke the magical incantation and suddenly the rest of the poison  
was gone and Usagi's body. Then Usagi's body return to normal. Twilight smiled  
and spoke.

"So, that old spell still works on you my princess."

Twilight commented about her strange ability. Twilight now had to wait for  
Usagi to wake again. At the Game Crown Arcade, Unazuki brought Nitara and  
Comet their orders and she sat down with Nitara. She spoke.

"I hope Usagi can forgive me for what happened to her."

Unazuki commented about Usagi forgiving her. Unazuki of course did nothing  
wrong.

"Usagi is a very forgiving person. However, Usagi might see it that you caused  
her poisoning."

Comet explained to Unazuki.

"Then we must explain to Usagi that it isn't Unazuki's fault."

Nitara explained while trying the chocolate milkshake. Meanwhile, Lilikari was having  
fun pulverizing the Crystal Sailors. And she spoke to them.

"Without your precious Princess here to help you... you can do nothing against me!"

Lilikari laughed in an evil tone. The Crystal Sailors knew they had no power alone to  
defeat this wicked demon. Meanwhile, Usagi opened her eyes and looked around. She was  
still in her falcon form. She heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Princess... Princess... can you hear me?"

Crystal Sailor Twilight asked her and Usagi returned to her form of Cosmicstar and  
she spoke to the young woman standing near her.

"Where is everybody?"

Usagi asked in curious tone.

"The Crystal Sailors are fighting Lilikari and they aren't expected to win and Comet and  
Nitara is out for awhile."

Twilight answered. The Crystal Sailors wouldn't make it without Usagi helping them.

"I must go to them!"

Usagi spoke urgently. ChibiUsa, Tsuki, Diana, Artemis, and Luna came running to Usagi  
and ChibiUsa presented to Usagi her brooch and Usagi attached it to her chest and spoke.

"Thank you. I am going to kill Lilikari and no one can stop me!"

Usagi yelled as she transformed herself into a large white falcon once again and flew out  
of the palace to where the Crystal Sailors were trying to destroy Lilikari. Cosmicstar  
flew high through the air and saw where Lilikari and the demon soldiers was and started  
to descend on the fray. She made a loud piercing screech and descended down on the enemy  
and landed and she used her claws of her feet and started knocking the demon soldiers  
left and right and then she opened her mouth and blasted the enemy with a pure hot white  
fire that was so hot that even the Crystal Sailors felt the heat. Then Usagi re-transformed  
back into the form of Princess Cosmicstar and she transformed into Cosmicstar Sailor Moon  
and she spoke.

"I am the Princess of Legends, Princess Cosmicstar, Cosmicstar Sailor Moon and in the name of  
the Moon I will punish you!"

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon announced and she spoke again.

"I will going to kill you Lilikari and you or no one else can stop me!"

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon made a vow that she would kill Lilikari personally.

"Oh, Usagi what can you do?"

Lilikari mocked her.

"This!"

She yelled as she hurled several balls of pure hot white energy which when she launched  
the energy at the demon soldiers totally burning all of them up.

"Now you can't hide behind those cronies. Now time for you to pay the piper!"

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon yelled and then her Golden Sword appeared and she grabbed it  
and prepared to use a new attack to kill Lilikari. She concentrated on her hidden  
power and Usagi began to glow a bright royal blue and then she spoke.

"Shozu hae na, yeina tobu ka Soe Kie!"

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon spoke as she released a deep powerful energy that covered Lilikari  
and burned her up and she exploded and Lilikari's spirit went back into Crystal Sailor  
Dragonfly's urn and Cosmicstar powered down again. The translation of her words were these:

'Cursed one, I banish you and curse you forever!'

Those were the words of Cosmicstar Sailor Moon. Nitara and Comet had gotten word that Usagi  
had gone to destroy Lilikari and Nitara walked up to Cosmicstar Sailor Moon and spoke.

"My maiden, please come with us."

Nitara asked in a calm voice. Cosmicstar Sailor Moon re-transformed and agreed to go with  
Nitara and Comet. Sailor Mercury also re-transformed and went with them. They went to the  
Game Crown Arcade and Usagi made a frown that she didn't want to be there. Comet was very  
persistent and spoke to her.

"Come Princess."

Comet ordered Usagi and Usagi couldn't do anything. Motoki greeted them.

"Hello Nitara, Comet, Ami-Chan, and Usagi-Chan. Welcome back!"

Motoki greeted them. Motoki led them to a booth and Unazuki came and greeted them.

"Hell everyone and welcome back Usagi-Chan. I have been so worried for you."

Unazuki spoke to Usagi. Usagi wasn't happy to see Unazuki. Usagi started to curse  
under her breath and Comet strongly rebuked Usagi.

"NO! You must not curse her! Please allow us to explain what happened to you before  
you place judgement on her."

Comet strongly rebuked Usagi. Usagi remained quiet and didn't say anything more. Usagi  
was angry at Comet that she was stopped from curing Unazuki. Nitara spoke.

"It wasn't Unazuki who poisoned you. It was Lilikari who shoved Unazuki bound in a closet  
and took her guise and put human medicine in the chocolate milkshake. Please understand that  
Unazuki didn't poison you."

Nitara explained to Usagi. Usagi calmed down and looked at Unazuki and spoke.

"But..."

That was all Usagi was able to say to Unazuki and Nitara.

"She is not to blame."

Ami spoke up.

"How can I trust humans after what happened to me?"

Usagi still wasn't convinced that Unazuki was innocent. Comet spoke up.

"The humans had helped you to return to normal and also that strange Senshi  
named Crystal Sailor Twilight."

Comet explained. Unazuki got on her knees and spoke to Usagi.

"Please Usagi, think of all the times I served you food and you weren't harmed.  
Please show some compassion! I never and I repeat would ever hurt you!"

Unazuki spoke as tears came out of her eyes. She would not be happy until Usagi  
was convinced that she didn't do the wicked act of poisoning Usagi. Usagi saw  
the tears that came from Unazuki's eyes. Her tears shown her the truth. Usagi  
was still afraid of what had happened to her. Unazuki reached out to Usagi and  
at the same time Usagi embraced Unazuki at the same time.

"Usagi, I am sorry you were hurt..."

"I am sorry I misjudged you... I am still scared..."

Usagi state about her being scared about what happened. Then Unazuki got up and left  
and returned with a chocolate milkshake in her hands and presented to Usagi.

"Here drink Usagi. There is nothing in it except the way you like it."

Unaziki explained to Usagi. Usagi took the cold glass and looked at the milkshake  
and took a small drink. Usagi was convinced that Unazuki never meant to hurt her.  
The final battle was ahead for Usagi, the Prince of Legends, Princess Cosmicstar!

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Two, The Shadowdemon starts attacking Tokyo  
and he challenges Usagi to a battle. Will Usagi take on this challenge? Find  
out next time!

This episode was completed on: 12/12/2015

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 2: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Two."


	22. 19 Prelude To The Final Battle!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Futatsu: Sono Saigen No Purinsesu Kozumikkusuta  
Crystal Princess Rubi Part Two: The Return of Princess Cosmicstar

EPISODE 139:  
"PRELUDE TO THE FINAL BATTLE"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 139: WIN, LOSE, OR DRAW

it had only been two days since thee defeat of Lilikari, that  
Shadowdemon made his move. He started to attack Tokyo. The Crystal  
Sailors were put on high alert due to the crisis. Usagi on the  
other hand had issues of her very own. She feared Shadowdemon. She  
may have been Princess Cosmicstar, but she still considered herself  
Usagi. She had been around humans for many years and she had learned  
a lot about them. She had recovered from being poisoned by Lilikari.  
She woke up the morning after she was saved and Nitara Nori and  
Ami were there to greet her.

"Good morning my maiden!"

Nitara greeted Usagi and Usagi looked at Nitara and yawned a bit and  
answered.

"Good morning Nitara-Chan and Ami-Chan."

Usagi spoke with cheerfulness in her voice.

"I take it that you slept well?"

Nitara asked Usagi.

"Yes I did."

Usagi answered as she looked at her long hair that everywhere in the room.  
Nitara then spoke to Usagi with some important information.

"Crystal Sailor Twilight would like to discuss something with you once  
you are able."

Nitara explained to Usagi.

"Very well."

Usagi gave her answer. She was willing to hear what Twilight had to say.  
Usagi had to have a bath. That was Queen Celeste's directive to make sure  
Usagi was clean and ready for the day. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako  
bathed Usagi and presented her Comet and also Nitara. Then Twilight spoke  
to Usagi.

"I need your help with something important to me. Will you help me?"

Twilight asked her in a begging voice.

"Help you with what?"

Usagi asked intently.

"With these."

Twilight replied to Usagi. Twilight revealed a small round crystal that was  
orange. Twilight spoke again.

"I have one Eternal Crystal here and there are four more out there. I suspect  
that Shadowdemon has one inside him and that is how he has all that power. I  
suspect that each head villain you face, may have a Eternal Crystal. Please  
help me locate and gather these crystals."

Twilight explained to Usagi.

"What purpose does these crystals hold?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone.

"My mistress and princess is sealed within the Eternal Crystals and I need to  
gather these crystals to free my Princess again. Please help me gather these  
crystals. Will you help me?"

Twilight asked Usagi. Usagi nodded her head in reply and spoke.

"Yes, I will help you gather those crystals."

Usagi replied in a happy tone. She had gathered crystals before and she knew  
how to keep them safe.

"Here, this Eternal Crystal is yours to keep. Please protect it."

Twilight commanded.

"I will."

Usagi answered then Usagi turned around to leave and Usagi spoke again.

"I am going to the White Room. Please excuse me."

She spoke to Nitara, Comet, and Twilight and she entered the white room  
and stood in the middle of the room and looked at her crystal. She knew  
she had a tough battle a head of her. Crystallina, Rubystar, and Serenity  
appeared in the white room. Crystallina spoke.

"Usagi-Chan, it's been awhile since you were last here. Is everything  
alright?"

Crystallina asked in a curious tone. Usagi turned around and spoke.

"Yes, now it is."

Usagi answered Crystallina.

"What happened Usagi-Chan?"

Rubystar asked.

"I was poisoned Ruby-Chan with human medicine."

Usagi stated about her recent experience.

"That is terrible. Are you okay now?"

Serenity asked in a worried tone.

"I am well. However, Shadowdemon is out there and I will have  
to battle him. However, he has great power and I must ready  
myself to counteract his evil power."

Usagi told the other three princesses that she had to fight  
Shadowdemon personally to keep the peace in Tokyo. Crystallina  
then spoke to Usagi.

"You must remember to trust in your own abilities. Everything starts  
there."

Crystallina reminded her.

"I know. Thank you. I must now go. I will return and let you know how the  
final battle went."

Usagi told Crystallina, Rubystar, and Serenity and Usagi left the white  
room. Usagi returned to where Nitara was and Nitara spoke.

"My maiden, is everything alright?"

Nitara asked in a worried tone. She knew Usagi very well. Usagi didn't  
hold anything back.

"I am so worried. Shadowdemon is strong. And what if I face him that I  
cannot defeat him?"

Usagi asked Nitara.

"Don't worry my maiden. You are mysterious and you will definitely defeat  
him too."

Nitara spoke with confidence that Usagi would defeat the Shadowdemon too.  
Then an image of Shadowdemon appeared in the sky above Tokyo and he spoke.

"Little girl, Usagi Tsukino... I demand that you face me one on one at Tokyo  
Tower. And if not, I will abduct you so we will battle. The choice is yours!  
Come and fight or I will kidnap you so we can fight. Remember, the choice  
is yours. Meet me in one hour or face the consequences."

Shadowdemon told her and the image of him vanished. Usagi looked at Nitara  
and she spoke.

"He doesn't give me much of a choice does he?"

Usagi asked. Nitara.

"My maiden, you have faced tougher enemies before and you can defeat him. I  
know it."

Nitara cheered Usagi that she could defeat this foe too. Usagi smiled a bit.  
She knew that she could defeat this villain too. Then Shadowdemon suddenly  
turned Tokyo into a frozen wasteland to make Usagi's journey even more  
difficult. That is a story for next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Two, Usagi travels to meet Shadowdemon  
and Tokyo had been frozen into a wasteland. Can she defeat him? Find out  
next time!

This episode was completed on: 01/20/2016

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 2: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Two."


	23. 20 A Frozen World!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Futatsu: Sono Saigen No Purinsesu Kozumikkusuta  
Crystal Princess Rubi Part Two: The Return of Princess Cosmicstar

EPISODE 140:  
"A FROZEN WORLD"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 140: A FROZEN WORLD

An hour passed and Usagi transformed herself into a large white  
falcon and flew to the Tokyo Tower where Shadowdemon awaited her.  
Once she had arrived, she transformed herself back into her form  
of Cosmicstar.

"So little girl, you made it here?"

He asked her in a sly but cold tone. Usagi gave him a look that she  
wasn't pleased with his statement, but she kept her cool.

"I am not a little girl you foul demon. I have a heart and I care for  
others. What you and Lilikari has done to me is plain rude."

Usagi told him plainly. Shadowdemon didn't look a bit phased by her comments.

"Well, Usagi... do you think you can defeat the likes of me?"

He asked her if she could defeat him. Usagi smiled a bit and held out her brooch  
and she silently transformed into Cosmicstar Sailor Moon.

"Well, girl please try to defeat me if you can! I am invincible."

Shadowdemon spoke with confidence and then he summoned a demon to do his  
bidding. A demon princess appeared. She looked like Usagi, but she was totally  
back in appearance. The Demon Princess spoke.

"You can't win, Princess!"

The Demon Princess yelled to Usagi.

"You're wrong! dead wrong!"

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon answered back to the Demon Princess.

She hurled a huge fireball at Demon Princess and it hit him and a huge explosion  
hit all around her.

"Damn you! Take that!"

The Demon Princess yelled as she hurled her dark power at Cosmicstar Sailor Moon,  
but the Cosmicstar Crystal protected Usagi from the blast.

"WHAT?"

The Demon Princess asked in surprise to Usagi not being hurt.

"You're through Princess!"

The Demon Princess spoke again as she prepared to launch her next attack.

"HYAH!"

The Demon Princess spoke again and hurled another ball of dark energy but  
it was futile because the Cosmicstar Crystal protected Usagi from all dark  
magical attacks.

"Golden Sword and Cosmicstar staff appear!"

Then the Golden Sword appeared and the Cosmicstar Staff also appeared. The  
Cosmicstar Crystal rested inside the Cosmicstar Staff and the two weapons  
landed in Cosmicstar Sailor Moon's hands. She used both weapons and blasted  
the demon. Then she began to glow Royal Blue. Then her power was at its peak  
and she spoke.

"Hae Na, Soe Lar Soe Kie!"

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon yelled and her power was hurled from her Golden Sword and the  
Cosmicstar Staff and her power hit the Demon Princess and she turned to dust and he  
exploded and her spirit returned to the urn and Crystal Sailor Dragonfly sealed the  
monster in her urn. Then Cosmicstar Sailor Moon powered down.

"I hereby banish you forever!"

That was the message that Cosmicstar Sailor Moon had yelled at the Demon Princess.  
Once the words were uttered, the target would be destroyed. Shadowdemon was impressed  
with Usagi's power.

"So, you manage to defeat my creation? I find that amusing little girl."

Shadowdemon spoke to Usagi in a cold chilling voice.

"You will find my power amusing Shadowdemon."

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon yelled at him.

"Now prepare for a fight that you will never forget! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

He yelled at her and she readied herself for a final showdown with  
Shadowdemon. The final battle has arrived. That is for next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Two, Usagi and Shadowdemon fight  
one on one until a victor is crowned. Who will win? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 01/20/2016

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 2: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Two."


	24. 21 Shadowdemon's Last Stand!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Gawa Futatsu: Sono Saigen No Purinsesu Kozumikkusuta  
Crystal Princess Rubi Part Two: The Return of Princess Cosmicstar

EPISODE 141:  
"SHADOWDEMON'S LAST STAND"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 141: SHADOWDEMON'S LAST STAND

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon and the Shadowdemon had finally had their  
showdown and Shadowdemon created the Demon Princess to destroy  
Usagi, but Usagi easily defeated the Demon Princess.

"I will destroy you! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Shadowdemon announced triumphantly.

"I won't let you! I will be victorious!"

Usagi gave her reply to Shadowdemon's so called words of victory.

"You will be destroyed! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

The Shadowdemon made his threats against Usagi, but she wasn't phased one  
bit by his threatening words.

"You are so stupid. You have no idea how powerful I am, but I will  
show you!"

Shadowdemon yelled as he extended his hands towards Usagi and Cosmicstar  
Sailor Moon brought down her crystal and shouted...

"Cosmicstar Crisis!"

She yelled activating her crystal.

"DIE Princess DIE!"

Shadowdemon yells as he tried to overcome Usagi with his dark powers.

Cosmicstar Sailor Moon re-transforms herself back into her princess form  
and silently meditates on her crystal and she spoke.

"I will be rid of you and all of your evil!"

Usagi vowed that she would defeat him. She gathered all the inner strength that  
she had so, she could finish him once and for all. She collected all her energy  
for one big burst.

"So, you are going to try to defeat me with all your power? How amusing!"

Shadowdemon commented, but Usagi said nothing to what he had said. Her energy  
increased further and then she spoke.

"Hae Na, Soe Lar Soe Kie!"

Usagi yelled and she unleashed all of her power for one large burst and it was  
so powerful that Shadowdemon was destroyed in an instant and where he stood, there  
was a beautiful orange Eternal Crystal. Then the spirit of Shadowdemon returned to  
the urn and Usagi fainted where she was. Meanwhile, at the palace, Comet knew that  
Usagi was unconscious. She spoke to Nitara, Comet, Neeblix, Nurruk, and Dragonfly.

"We must go to Usagi at once. She will need us now."

Comet stated and they went towards the Tokyo Tower. Once they arrived, Usagi was  
unconscious on the floor of the tower.

"How is she?"

Nitara asked in a concerned tone. Comet knelt next to Usagi and spoke.

"She's fine. She uses a lot of power to destroy Shadowdemon."

Comet explained to the others.

"I see."

Nitara knelt down next to Usagi and spoke to her.

"My maiden, can you hear me?"

After a moment, Usagi awoke to see Comet, Nitara, Neeblix, Nurruk, and Dragonfly all  
around her.

"Is he gone?"

She asked in a weakened tone?

"Yes."

Dragonfly responded and she spoke again.

"He is in this urn. I have a favor to ask you if you would hear me please?"

She asked Usagi. Comet and Nitara helped Usagi up to her feet.

"Alright."

Usagi agreed to hear what she had to say.

"Please destroy this urn for me. That way they can't return to cause harm to others."

Dragonfly asked.

"Very well."

Usagi agreed. She readied her sword and she spoke as Dragonfly threw the urn in the air and  
Usagi shouted.

"Hae Na, Soe Lar Soe Kie!"

The urn and with all of its demons was destroyed for good.

"Thank you. Now we can return to our world in peace."

Nurruk thanked Usagi.

"Thank you for giving me this chance to defeat them. If it wasn't for me accepting this  
mission, I wouldn't have returned to normal."

Usagi thanked them back. Then Dragonfly and Nurruk vanished from Nitara, Comet, and Neeblix's  
sight.

"My maiden, let's return home. I am sure you could use some rest."

Nitara spoke kindly to Usagi and Usagi nodded and spoke.

"Yes and what will happen to me now?"

Usagi asked her.

"There will be other villains to face and you will be victorious over them like this one."

Nitara explained and the four returned to the palace. Tokyo was restored from its frozen state and life returned to normal.

Kousagi stood at the front of the desk of Trogg and she spoke.

"That was a good story. I can't wait to see what happens next!"

Kousagi announced.

"You sure love the stories I tell don't you lass?"

Trogg asked her intently.

"Yes. I shall await the next tale!"

Kousagi spoke again and Trogg closed the book and it read:

"CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART TWO: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR"

BY TROGG THE GNOME, THE ROYAL HISTORIAN OF THE CRYSTAL MOON KINGDOM

AUTHORIZED BY TSUKINO, USAGI.

TO BE CONTINUED IN: "CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART THREE: THE ULTIMATE ENEMY!

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Three, Perildarkmask arrives on earth  
to destroy it and Princess Icerina, a cold hearted princess in whom Perildarkmask  
destroyed her world also arrives on earth to seek revenge against Perildarkmask.  
However, Princess Icerina receives opposition against Usagi Tsukino herself. Can  
Usagi defeat Perildarkmask? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 01/20/2016

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 2: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part Two."


End file.
